Just love him
by byuniebyun
Summary: (CHAPTER 15 UP) Baekhyun yang tidak dapat mempertahankan cintanya, ingin mengakhiri segalanya. Namun takdir dengan kejam mendatangkan sesuatu yang tidak di harapkannya. [Chanbaek, Yaoi, raped]
1. chapter 1

**Just love him**

 **cast :** park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, others

 **Disclaimer :** Awal cerita mungkin menceritakan Baekhyun yang straight. namun, sesungguhnya cerita ini adalah cerita tentang percintaan sesama jenis.

 **Happy Reading**

_

"oppa!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya saat suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ah, Park Hana ternyata. kekasih hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hana? bukankah sudah ku katakan aku yang akan menjemputmu nanti?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Hana, dan menyentil dahinya kemudian. Membuat Hana meringis dan mencebikan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu oppa. Aku tidak lupa hari ini adalah tepat satu minggu dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Kita bahkan tidak bertukar pesan barang sekalipun."

Baekhyun kembali tertawa melihat raut sebal di wajah ayu kekasihnya. bahkan dia mengusak gemas rambut legam Hana.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku dengan cepat Hana" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menuntun Hana menuju taman di samping gedung fakultas dan mendudukannya di bangku taman yang tersedia.

"tunggu aku disini sebentar lagi, hmm. Aku masih harus mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir."

Baekhyun kembali mengusak rambut Hana dan tersenyum manis. Hana hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Baekhyun pun kembali masuk kedalam gedung fakultas setelah mengecup lembut kening Hana sebelumnya.

Bukankah mereka pasangan yang manis?

Ya, mereka sangat manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berpendapat seperti itu.

Tapi tidak untuk seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari lantai tiga gedung universitas. Meskipun datar, tapi raut ketidaksukaan terlihat jelas di wajah tegasnya.

_

Saat ini Bakhyun dan Hana sedang menikmati kebersamaanya di sebuah restaurant. Canda tawa mengiringi setiap obrolan mereka. Bahkan Hana masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Oppa, apa kau masih merasa tidak nyaman jika bertemu oppaku di kampus? maafkan dia, wajahnya memang menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan dia memiliki wajah sedatar itu. Dulu dia adalah sosok yang cerewet dan banyak tertawa. Tapi sekarang, bahkan dia selalu mengabaikanku saat berpapasan dirumah. Tolong abaikan saja dia jika oppa tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Hmm?"

Hana bukan tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada saudara lelakinya. Hana tau jika saudaranya itu tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali dua kali Hana memergoki saudaranya menatap tidak suka saat dia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Hana bahkan sudah berusaha bicara dengan saudaranya itu, tapi selalu di abaikan. Hana pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu.

"Tak apa, mungkin benar jika dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku sangat menyayangi adik manisnya ini."

baekhyun kembali mengusak rambut Hana. Membuat hana mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan Hana.

Pun Hana, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat tau jika saudara lelaki Hana sangat membencinya. Terlihat bagaimana saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bersitatap. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani untuk balas menatap setelahnya. Tatapan itu sangat menusuk Baekhyun.

Jujur Baekhyun takut jika berpapasan dengan saudara lelaki kekasihnya itu. Bahkan pernah dengan jelas Baekhyun mendengar ucapan saudara kekasihnya itu saat mereka berpapasan. Meskipun sangat pelan, tapi suara itu begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Jauhi Hana atau kau akan tau akibatnya."

Baekhyun membeku di tempat saat mendengarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun tidak bisa mundur, dia sangat menyayangi Hana.

Ya, harusnya saudara lelaki Hana, Park chanyeol, tau. Seharusnya dia mendukung apa yang Hana inginkan untuk kebahagiaannya. Sebagaimana seorang kakak yang mendukung keputusan adiknya.

_

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Baekhyun mengantarkan Hana pulang kerumahnya. Bertepatan dengan itu mereka bepapasan dengan Chanyeol yang akan keluar rumah. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Diapun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang terus melihatnya dengan pandangan datar namun menusuk.

"Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu."

Hana menendang pelan ujung sepatu Chanyeol untuk menghentikan tatapan saudaranya itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hana.

"Masuklah, gunakan air hangat saat mandi. Udara mulai dingin."

Meski pelan dan terkesan dingin, ucapan Chanyeol membuat Hana tersenyum. Dia tau Chanyeol masihlah kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Andai Chanyeol juga merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, Hana pasti akan sangat merasa Bahagia. Ya, andai.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Hati-hati oppa. Jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

Hana tersenyum senang dan melambai. Dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiaanya kepada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oppa terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hmm. Istirahatlah setelah mandi nanti. Gunakan pakaian yang hangat. Aku akan menghubungimu saat tiba di rumah."

Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Hana saat mengataknnya.

Hana mengangguk. Dia menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan oppa. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelahnya Hana masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum. Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga park untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol masih di sana. Di dalam mobil. Mengawasi mereka. Mengawasi Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar sampai Baekhyun hilang di pertikungan jalan.

_

Kembali pada keadaan dimana Hana belum mengenal Baekhyun. Hana dan Chanyeol, mereka sangatlah akur.

Meskipun umur mereka terpaut empat tahun, tidak menjadikan batas untuk mereka. Hidup dengan kasih sayang dari sang ibu yang berhati lembut. Dan dari sang ayah yang berwibawa dan tegas.

Keadaan rumah bahkan terasa ramai hanya dengan adanya mereka berdua. Keharmonisan terasa sangat kental di dalamnya. Meskipun ayah dan ibunya seringkali meninggalkan mereka untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan masalah sama sekali untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol yang meninggalkan tugas kuliahnya meminta Hana yang memang sedang libur sekolah untuk mengantarkan tugas tersebut.

Saat itu memang masih cukup pagi. Bahkan siswa siswi di kampus Chanyeol baru saja berdatangan. Hana melihat Chanyeol yang menunggunya di depan gerbang pintu masuk.

Hana menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan tugas yang di pegangnya. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Hana dan berterima kasih sembari berlalu kedalam gedung.

Hana memutar tubuh dan kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah. Melanjutkan tidurnya yg terganggu saat kakaknya menghubunginya tadi sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Hana bahkan berniat untuk bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Sampai beberapa langkah kaki Hana melangkah, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang cukup keras sampai ponsel yang di pegangnya terlempar dan Hana jatuh terduduk.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Orang itu bertanya lalu membantu Hana berdiri dan mengambil ponsel Hana yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ponselmu rusak saat terlempar tadi. Katakan berapa harganya biar aku ganti."

Hana masih terdiam sambil menepuk kotoran yang menempel di celananya lalu mengambil ponsel di tangan orang itu. Dia tertegun melihat jari lentik orang itu. Bukankah suaranya adalah suara seorang lelaki? Tapi kenapa jarinya secantik ini? Hey, Hana iri tentu saja.

Karna penasaran Hana pun mencoba melihat rupa orang yang menabraknya.

Dan Hana kembali tertegun melihatnya. Dia benar lelaki ternyata. Tidak tampan menurut Hana. Bahkan terkesan, manis? Tidak terlalu tinggi jika di bandingkan dangan kakaknya, Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Sungguh maafkan aku."

Hana tersadar saat lelaki itu kembali berujar. Hana berdehem sebelum menjawab lelaki itu.

"Aku tak apa. Oppa tidak perlu mengganti ponsel itu. Harganya tidak seberapa. Aku bisa membelinya lagi."

Hana tersenyum mengatakannya. Bukannya sombong, tapi itu memang benar adanya.

"Benarkah?"

Dia bertanya, Hana hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, ini nomor ponselku. Hubungi aku nanti. Aku akan mentlaktirmu makan. Tapi kau benar baik-baik saja? Sungguh maafkan aku."

Hana hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, kenapa lelaki ini sangat cerewet? Pikir Hana.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku akan kembali ke dalam. Jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti."

Lalu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Hana yang masih memperhatikan kepargian lelaki itu.

Sederhana. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat 12 menyukai lelaki itu.

Hingga selang beberapa hari Hana benar menghubungi lelaki itu dan mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya kemudian.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, satu angkatan dengan Chanyeol, kakaknya. Hanya saja Baekhyun berada di fakultas Seni. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan perbisnisan.

Pembawaan Baekhyun yang ramah dan menyenangkan, membuat Hana nyaman. Dan hubungan mereka pun berlanjut sampai seperti sekarang ini.

Awalnya semua baik baik saja. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Dan sikap Chanyeol mulai berubah.

Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Hana sebenarnya. Tentang mengapa kakaknya sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak pernah mendapat jawaban karna Chanyeol selalu menghindar saat Hana menanyakan perihal itu.

Hana yang jengahpun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan itu. Baekhyun yang menyayanginya saja itu sudah cukup untuk Hana.

Karna pada kenyataannya Hana hanya terlalu naif untuk menyadari semuanya. Hana hanya tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Seperti bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol begitu membenci hubungan Hana dengan Baekhyun. Hana hanya tidak tau.

 **bersambung...**

-

 _holla,_ salam kenal.

Ini cerita pertama aku. Baik buruknya harap di maklumi. _R_ _eview_ yang di berikan sangat membantu untuk perbaikan cerita ini kedepannya.

Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk _typo_ yang berserakan. Karna aku menulis hanya dengan ponsel. Jadi sulit sekali dan harus bolak balik edit.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Karna respon Chapter sebelumnya sangat baik, Aku lanjutin cerita ini. Terimakasih banyak sudah mendukung.

 **Just love him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Hana, others

 **Warning !**

 **Rated M**

Chapter ini mengandung adegan yang dilarang untuk pembaca di bawah umur 18 tahun.

 **Note :**

Harap baca Chapter ini dengan perlahan. Mungkin kalian bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Baek dan Chan di masa lalu. Tapi yang pasti masa lalu mereka ga sesuai sama apa yang kalian pikirkan. hahaha

 **Happy Reading !**

-

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjagamu. Percayalah padaku._ "

 _Tatapan teduh itu.._

 _"Tidak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku? Aku menahannya karna aku mencintaimu. Cobalah sedikit saja untuk menerimaku."_

 _Tatapan berharap itu.._

 _"Kau menolaku? lagi? harus sampai kapan hah?!"_

 _tatapan amarah itu._.

 _"Kau pikir aku sesabar itu? benar! aku memang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu! Kau pikir sesuci apa kau berani menolaku hah?! Kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak. Akan. Pernah"_

 _Seringaian itu, cengkraman kuat di kedua lengannya, ciuman kasar di belah bibirnya, dorongan kuat pada tubuhnya, robekan paksa pada pakaiannya, cumbuan itu, gigitan itu,_ dan jeritan pilu itu.

"Aaargh! hh.. hhh.. hh.."

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah. _mimpi buruk itu lagi,_ pikirnya.

Lalu Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Masa lalu yang kelam. Yang selalu menghantui Baekhyun. Bahkan turut hadir di dalam mimpinya. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin melupakannya.

Mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar jika air matanya tengah mengalir sedari tadi. Lalu dia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan di lututnya. Membiarkan isakan tangisnya memenuhi kamar.

Bersamaan dengan itu alarm di meja samping tempat tidur berbunyi.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dan meraih jam beker untuk dimatikannya.

06.00

Baekhyun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berangkat kuliah.

Sembari mengunci pintu apartementnya, Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya yang memang sedari tadi mengiminya pesan.

A _ku akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Bersiaplah. Dandan yang cantik._

Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke halte bus depan gang tempatnya tinggal.

-

"Oppa!"

Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu di depan gerbang rumah kekasihnya pun menengok dan tersenyum mengetahui bahwa kekasihnyalah yang memanggil.

Langsung saja Baekhyun mengusak rambut panjang itu. Membuat Hana mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menata rambutku serapi mungkin dan oppa malah merusaknya lagi. Sungguh aku tak percaya"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Maaf. Ayo berangkat, nanti kau terlambat"

Baekhyun menggandeng Hana menuju halte bus dan mengantarkan kekasihnya menuju sekolah.

Lagi-lagi mereka tidak menyadari akan adanya sepasang iris gelap yang mengawasi mereka dengan tajam.

-

Di dalam bus, Hana duduk di pojok dekat jendela sedang Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Mereka larut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Baekhyun yang masih terpikirkan akan mimpi buruknya semalam, dan Hana yang merasa khawatir melihat Wajah Baekhyun yang memang sedikit pucat.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hana bertanya setelah merasa tak dapat menahan rasa khawatirnya. Dia menyentuh lembut tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tak apa Hana. Hanya sedikit lelah karna sulit untuk tidur semalam." Baekhyun menjawabnya sebari tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia memang sulit untuk tertidur semalam. Dan saat baru saja dapat mengarungi alam mimpi, mimpi buruk itu justru mendatanginya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, oppa?" Hana kembali bertanya.

Hana mengerti betul ada sesuatu yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan. Terlihat dari Baekhyun yang banyak melamun sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada Hana. Aku hanya kurang istirahat. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar sepulang kuliah nanti. Tak usah khawatir. hmm" Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Hana.

"Jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku jika memang ada yang mengganggumu, oppa. Aku merasa bersalah. Kau selalu ada di setiap aku butuh, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kau susah."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya.

Tak lama, bus yang mereka tumpangi sampai di halte depan sekolah Hana. Baekhyun mengantar Hana sampai gerbang pintu masuk sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, Hana menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Tatapannya begitu sendu. Tapi Hana berusaha memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Oppa, semalam aku kembali menceritakan tentang hubungan kita kepada Chanyeol oppa. Dia terlihat marah. Saat aku tanya kenapa, Dia kembali menghindariku. Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu padamu di kampus nanti. Maafkan aku oppa. Tolong jaga dirimu."

Hana tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun. Hana percaya saudara lelakinya itu orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia tidak segan berbuat nekad jika ada suatu hal yang mengusiknya. Dan dengan bodohnya Hana malah menceritakan kembali hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun niat awal Hana hanya supaya Chanyeol jera dan berhenti membenci Baekhyun.

Hana takut. Di tambah keadaan Baekhyun yang kurang sehat seperti sekarang. Hana takut hal-hal yang tak di inginkannya terjadi. Hana sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

Hana tidak bisa menahan rasa takutnya hingga sekarang dia menangis. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung merengkuh Hana kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak apa Hana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku, hmm. semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Baekhyun merasa sangat khawatir sekarang. Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Hana. Hana terlalu berharga hanya untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Biarkan Baekhyun sekali lagi menekan rasa takutnya. Demi Hana.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata hana di pipinya. Kembali Baekhyun berikan senyum penenang untuk Hana.

"Sekarang masuklah. Kau tak ingin kekasihmu yang tampan ini terlambat hanya karna menenangkan kekasihnya yang cengeng ini bukan?" Canda Baekhyun.

Hana cemberut mendengarnya. Lantas dia mengecup pipi Baekhyun cepat sebelum melambai dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. _semua akan baik-baik saja._ Sugesti Baekhyun.

-

Setelah mengantar kekasihnya ke sekolah, Baekhyun kini telah berada di kampusnya. Dan saat tengah berjalan menuju gerbang fakultasnya, seseorang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun lantas menoleh.

"Apa yang..." perkataannya terhenti saat Baekhyun melihat siapa yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

Tubuhnya menegang. Iris beningnya melebar. Bibirnya bergetar. _Chanyeol.._ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya datar.

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan kurus Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang meringis dan meronta minta di lepaskan.

Baekhyun takut, sangat takut. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau kemana lelaki ini akan membawanya. Sejenak semua perkataan Hana terngiang di kepalanya.

Chanyeol segera menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun setelah berhasil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Gudang penyimpanan barang di gedung jurusan perbisnisan.

"A-apa maumu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Berada dalam satu ruangan yang mana hanya mereka berdua di dalamnya adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun hindari.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang perlahan melangkah mundur. Masih dengan terduduk. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sanggup membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Terlalu lemas.

Deg..

Baekhyun tidak bisa memundurkan tubuhnya lagi setelah merasakan punggungnya menabrak sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Nafasnya memendek. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bahkan iris sipitnya ikut terpejam.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Dan sebuah penolakan langsung di dapatkannya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang masih menunduk. Menghindari tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun menolaknya. Chanyeol benci.

Lalu tangannya berganti mencengkram kedua rahang Baekhyun. Memaksa wajah pucat Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Dan tak berani membuka matanya. Dahinya semakin berkerut. Nafasnya memburu. Tangan gemetarnya mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari cengkramannya. Rahangnya sangat sakit. Baekhyun bahkan merasa bahwa rahangnya akan hancur jika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya. Dia senang. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menjauhi Hana? kau pikir aku tidak tau maksudmu mendekati Hana, hah?!"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau membuatnya semakin menyukaimu, setelahnya kau akan menyakitinya. kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tak benar berhasil. Cengkraman Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya, brengsek!"

Chanyeol mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun setelahnya. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya kuat. Matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Kakinya dibawah sana bahkan tidak bisa digerakan karna Chanyeol benar menghimpit tubuhnya. Kepalanya pun tidak bisa bergerak karna Chanyeol terlalu kuat mencengkram rahangnya.

Chanyeol semakin kasar mencium bibirnya. Menggigit keras bibir terkatup Baekhyun hingga berdarah. Membuat Baekhyun membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat Baekhyun. mengabsen semua bagian rongga Baekhyun. Membelit paksa lidah Baekhyun. Melumat habis bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"hmmppt.. hiks" pertahanan Baekhyun berakhir. Dia menangis.

Baekhyun membenci dirinya yang tidak berdaya. Dia merasa jijik. Baekhyun adalah lelaki. Dan seorang lelaki tengah melecehkan dirinya tapi untuk melawan saja Baekhyun tak bisa. Dimana tenaganya saat di butuhkan?

Chanyeol semakin kasar mencium Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menangis dan terus meronta.

Bahkan kini tangan satunya yang tadi menekan bahu Baekhyun, merambat ke bawah untuk membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak. tangannya semakin kepayahan menahan tangan Chanyeol untuk tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

Air matanya semakin banyak keluar. mengaliri pipinya. Isakannya semakin kencang. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan.

Chanyeol berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di rahang Baekhyun dan berganti memeluk punggung Baekhyun. Melepaskan ciumannya untuk menyesap leher Baekhyun.

"hiks.. J-jangan. Kumohon Chanyeol, hiks ku-mohon. hiks". Baekhyun hanya mampu memohon dengan lirih. Suaranya bergetar dan nyaris menghilang.

Baekhyun pun melemas. Tangan bergetarnya mendorong bahu Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan sesapannya di leher Baekhyun. Bahkan leher Baekhyun sudah di penuhi oleh tanda merah keunguan sekarang. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Aakkh!" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol menggigit cukup keras pundak Baekhyun. Meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang kentara.

Chanyeol menurunkan sesapannya untuk menghisap puting kemerahan Baekhyun. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil puting Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Tenaganya habis. Tubuhnya melemah. Mungkin karna sedari tadi terus meronta ditambah dirinya yang memang sedang kurang sehat hari ini.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin kejadian _itu_ terulang padanya.

Baekhyun mencintai Hana. Baekhyun ingin menjaga Hana. Melindungi Hana. Terlalu menyayangi Hana hingga tak mendengarkan semua ancaman Chanyeol padanya. Apa Baekhyun salah? apa perasaannya salah? Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyangka jika Hana adalah adik Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sangat terkejut saat pertama kali mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun mencoba menekan semua rasa takutnya pada Chanyeol saat bersama Hana. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir dan berpikir yang macam-macam. Hana terlalu berharga untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tersadar saat tangan Chanyeol kini beralih untuk membuka pengait celana jins yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Ti-tidak Chanyeol, jangan. hiks ku-mohon jangan hiks lagii"

Baekhyun memohon dengan kepayahan. Kepalanya menggeleng ribut. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan tangan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Hingga niatnya terhenti saat ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar.

Nama ayahnya tertera di sana.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan mengabaikan semua panggilan jika itu dari yang lain. Tapi tidak karna itu ayahnya.

"Jangan mencoba bersuara saat aku menjawab panggilan ini. Kau mengerti?!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. memeluk erat kakinya. Menahan semua isakannya.

Chanyeol pun menjawab panggilan itu.

Tak lama sambungan itu terputus. Dan Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Hari ini kau ku lepaskan. Tapi lain kali tidak. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Byun Baekhyun."

Setelahnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menangis keras dan meraung setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

-

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di gudang penyimpanan barang untuk menangis, Baekhyun kembali ke apartementnya. Ya, dia memutuskan untuk membolos.

Baekhyun langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kembali menangis mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Baekhyun merasa jijik. Dia lelaki. Tapi kenapa dengan mudah Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya. Bahkan perlawananya tak berarti apa-apa.

Beruntung seseorang menghubunginya. Jika semua hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi, sungguh, Baekhyun lebih baik mati saja.

Lelah dengan pertikain batin yang di alaminya, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di atas sofa. Mengabaikan satu pesan yang masuk pada ponselnya.

 _"Aku akan kembali ke korea besok. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun"_

 **Bersambung...**

-

mungkin chapter kedua ini memang agak gak nyambung sama chapter pertama kemaren. Tapi disini dan chapter yang akan datang aku bikin buat mulai menghubungkan masa lalu Baekhyun Chanyeol Dan Hana. eaa

Maaf jika membosankan.

silahkan tuangkan tebakan kalian di kolom komentar.

terimakasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

haii, _Chapter 3 is coming_. Terimakasih sudah membaca _Chapter_ sebelumnya. Dan terimakasih juga sudah menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi luhan, others.

 **Note** : Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih juga beredar padahal udah coba aku perbaiki sana sini.

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sebuah bangunan tinggi di kota Seoul. Langkahnya langsung menuju lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai teratas bangunan itu. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja dan bungkukan hormat dari seluruh karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ting!

Pintu lift di hadapannya terbuka. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dan langsung membawa tubuhnya pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat besar di pojok koridor.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol langsung membawa masuk langkahnya mendekati pria paruh baya yang sedang menelpon seseorang di kursi kebanggaannya itu.

"Oh, Chan. Siapkan seluruh berkasnya dan antarkan ke ruanganku tepat pukul tiga sore nanti".

Sambungan teleponnya langsung ia akhiri setelah atensinya mendapati Chanyeol kini berada di ruangannya.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?". Chanyeol bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Duduklah dahulu. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Lelaki paruh baya yang ternyata ayah Chanyeol itu tersenyum mengatakannya.

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan meja kerja tuan Park.

"Begini. Aku ingin kau segera menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dengan cepat, Chan. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menggantikanku mengurus perusahaan disini. Karna aku harus kembali mengurus perusahaan di Beijing."

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata berharap ayahnya.

"Berikan aku waktu. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan cepat. Aku tidak secerdas itu ayah." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki otak yang cerdas Chanyeol. Hanya saja kau terlalu malas menggunakannya. Untuk itu aku memintamu segera membantuku untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini." Tuan Park benar-benar berharap Chanyeol menyetujuinya .

"Kau putraku satu-satunya. Aku menaruh harapan besar kepadamu, Chanyeol."

Pada akhirnya memang tak ada yang bisa menentang perkataan tuan Park. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Chanyeol segera pergi dari ruangan ayahnya setelah itu.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya menginginkan kehidupan bebas. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menentang kemauannya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak berdaya menentang perkataan ayahnya. Chanyeol marah setengah mati.

-

Keluarnya Chanyeol dari gedung perusahaan ayahnya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah _cafe_ tak jauh dari perusahaan ayahnya.

Otaknya memutar kembali permintaan ayahnya. Menimang kiranya apa yang harus dia lakukan atau darimana dia harus memulai.

Ditengah lamunannya, Wajah ketakutan Baekhyun melintas di kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Bibirnya terkatup dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Amarahnya memuncak. Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun setengah mati.

Setelah apa yang terjadi kepadanya di masa lalu , Chanyeol ingin menghancurkan Baekhyun sedalam-dalamnya. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa adik satu-satunya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal keji terhadap Baekhyun di gudang penyimpanan barang sebelumnya. Sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar akan menghancurkan Baekhyun saat itu juga jika saja ayahnya tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya.

Chanyeol tidak sudi melihat Hana yang begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Melihat Hana yang bahagia karna Baekhyun. Karna bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pantas di cintai. Baekhyun tidak pantas bahagia. Baekhyun harus sengsara di seumur hidupnya.

Benar, bahkan terlalu mudah untuk Baekhyun jika Chanyeol membunuhnya. Chanyeol hanya harus menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun. Menghantui kehidupan Baekhyun dengan hal-hal yang begitu menyakitkan.

-

Tepat pukul tiga sore saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening. Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini yang menimpanya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis kembali. Tapi Baekhyun tau itu tidak akan memperbaiki semuanya. Baekhyun hanya harus menghadapinya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum sekedar menenangkan dadanya yang sesak. Baekhyun bahkan meringis perih saat ujung gelas itu menempel dengan bibirnya yang terluka. Baekhyun terbatuk sekali dan menghela nafas panjang untuk menetralkan keadaannya.

Baekhyun kembali menuju sofa lalu mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya. Dan mendapati sebuah notif pesan di ponselnya.

 _"Aku akan kembali ke korea besok. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun"_

Perasaan Baekhyun menghangat hanya dengan membaca pesan itu.

"Sehunaa.." Baekhyun menggumamkan nama si pengirim pesan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan.

Benar, apa yang terjadi hari ini, Baekhyun hanya perlu melupakannya. Berpura-pura seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Karna hanya dengan cara itulah Baekhyun bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal. Seperti yang di inginkan oleh seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya.

-

Karena beberapa bekas luka yang di tinggalkan Chanyeol di tubuhnya, Baekhyun tidak mengikuti pembelajaran hari ini. Baekhyun perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya agar tidak ada yang curiga saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengatakan kepada kekasihnya bahwa Baekhyun tidak dapat mengantarkan kekasihnya kesekolah seperti biasa.

Hana bersikeras untuk menjenguk Baekhyun sepulang sekolah nanti. Namun Baekhyun mencegahnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak keinginan kekasihnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi Hana nanti jika melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata baik.

Selesai dengan urusannya kepada Hana, Baekhyun kembali di buat resah karna memikirkan Sehun. Bukankah Sehun kemarin mengiriminya pesan yang berisi kedatangannya hari ini ke Korea?

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Baekhyun tidak siap jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sehun adalah saksi dari semua masa lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut Sehun melakukan hal buruk kepada mereka yang tidak bersalah karna dirinya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan pening yang teramat di kepalanya. Baekhyun pun kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kamarnya.

-

Di tempat lain. Di waktu yang berbeda. Sehun masih menyunggingkan senyumannya setelah mengirimi Baekhyun sebuah pesan. Tatapannya meredup memikirkan apa yang telah dan akan terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Karna itulah Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya itu. Sehun berharap bisa melindungi Baekhyun mulai hari esok.

Sehun kembali mengantongi ponselnya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah kamarnya. Sehun pun memasuki kamar dan langsung menghampiri bayi gempal yang tengah terduduk sambil menangis diatas ranjangnya. Sehun meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Kenapa Haowenie menangis hmm? Haowenie haus? Baiklah, ayo kita buatkan susu untuk putra ayah yang tampan ini." Sehun membawa bayi berusia 26 bulan itu ke arah dapur.

Oh Haowen. Putra Oh Sehun bersama dengan kekasih hatinya. Xi Luhan.

Amarah Sehun selalu memuncak saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kepada Luhan kekasihnya, dan Bekhyun adik tiri Luhan.

Ingin sekali Sehun membunuh Chanyeol, dalang dari semua yang terjadi. Atau setidaknya menjebloskan lelaki keparat itu ke penjara untuk di hukum mati.

Tapi tidak adanya bukti membuat Sehun hanya menelan pahit semua rasa amarahnya. Chanyeol memang sangat licik. Dan Sehun membencinya setengah mati.

Selesai membuatkan putranya susu, Sehun membawa putranya duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

Dot masih menempel di bibir Haowen yang terduduk di pangkuannya, saat Sehun meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Menghubungi seseorang kemudian.

"Hallo, Ibu dimana?"

 _"Ibu dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebentar lagi Ibu sampai. Cucu ibu tidak rewel kan?"_

"Tidak ibu. Dia sedang asik meminum susunya sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Suara Sehun memelan di akhir.

 _"Belum ada perubahan. Jenguk dia setelah ibu sampai di rumah. Setidaknya Luhan masih bisa mendengarmu. Katakan maksud kepergianmu besok padanya. Ibu yakin dia akan mengerti jika itu menyangkut adik kesayangannya."_

"Baik bu. Aku akan mematikan teleponnya. Hati-hati dijalan."

Sehun menatap sedih layar ponselnya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Xi Mingzhu. Ibu Luhan.

Sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya kala mengingat keadaan Luhan.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Haowen lama dan merasakan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sehun telah gagal melindungi Luhan. Setidaknya, atas permintaan Luhan, Sehun harus bisa melindungi Baekhyun.

-

Kaki panjangnya sehun langkahkan memasuki sebuah bangunan besar di Baeijing. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba langsung memenuhi dadanya.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam memasuki bangunan itu.

Sehun mengabaikan beberapa pasien yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa kali menabrakan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Sehun tau mereka tidak memiliki pemikiran dalam kepala mereka. Pun tidak memiliki perasaan dalam hati mereka.

Ketidaksanggupan mereka dalam menerima keadaanlah yang membawa mereka pada tempat seperti ini. _Rumah sakit jiwa_. Tempat kekasihnya tinggal selama beberapa tahun terakhir karna kejadian yang menimpanya.

Langkah kakinya terus melangkah ke ruangan paling pojok di lantai tiga. Suara jeritan dari sana membuat Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Suster, apa yang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya kepada seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kekasihnya.

"Tuan Sehun! Syukurlah anda disini. Tuan Luhan kembali mengamuk. Kami tidak bisa memberikan obat penenang padanya karna dia baru saja menggunakannya satu jam yang lalu."

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sehun segera memasuki ruangan itu. dan mendapati Luhan yang terikat tengah memberontak. Air mata memenuhi wajahnya. Jerit memilukan masih keluar dari mulutnya. Dokter yang menanganinya dibuat kewalahan untuk menenangkan luhan.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang membuat Dokter dan beberapa suster menberikan jarak dari Luhan.

Sehun langsung mendekap tubuh Luhan. Mengabaikan teriakan luhan yang semakin menjadi saat Sehun mendekapnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! HIKS. TOLOOONG! MENJAUH DARIKU! HIKS. TIDAAAAK! SEHUN! SEHUNAAA! HIKS. TOLONG AKU. JANGAN SENTUH AKU KEPARAT! HIKS"

Sehun sakit mendengarnya. Sehun merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk menjaga Luhan. Sehun frustasi. Penyesalan teramat dalam bersemayam dalam hatinya.

"Sstt. Luhanie, ini aku. Sehun. Aku disini. Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Ini aku, Sehun."

Bagai sebuah mantra, Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan rontaan dan jeritannya.

Sehun yang menyadari kekasihnya mulai tenang melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap dalam kekasihnya, menghapus air mata di wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening luhan.

Melihat hal itu, Dokter dan suster pun keluar dari ruangan Luhan . Mereka mempercayakan Luhan pada Sehun.

"Ini aku." Sehun tersenyum lembut untuk luhan. Air matanya tak bisa di bendung lagi melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"Sehunaa, Sehun. sehuun" Luhan terus menyebut nama Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh Luhan dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat.

-

Setelah memastikan Luhan kembali tenang, Sehun memanggil seorang suster untuk mengambilkan makan siang Luhan.

Sehun menyuapi Luhan dengan telaten. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Luhan mampu menghabiskan makananya.

Sehun memandang prihatin kekasihnya itu. Keadaan Luhan yang begitu berantakan. Tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajahnya yang pucat tidak terawat, tatapan matanya yang kosong, tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan, dan tangannya yang memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat di pojok ruangan sana.

Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam rasa trauma yang begitu dalam. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak gila.

Sehun merasakan hatinya begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Tapi perasaannya begitu gelisah jika memikirkan Baekhyun di sana.

Sehun mungkin telah gagal menjaga Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih memiliki harapan untuk keselamatan Baekhyun.

Karna itulah Sehun membulatkan tekadnya. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan lelaki brengsek itu atau siapapun untuk menyakiti orang-orang yang dikasihinya lagi.

-

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman rumah sakit dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman kemudian. Dia meninggalkan Luhan setelah dirasa Luhan telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk. Berkali kali juga Sehun menghela nafasnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya.

Sehun memandang kosong bunga melati di depannya dengan ingatan kembali pada masa lalu.

Saat pertama kali Sehun melihat Luhan dan jatuh cinta padanya. Hingga saat Sehun yang begitu bahagia ketika Luhan ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dan bersedia menjalin kasih dengannya.

Hari-hari mereka begitu penuh dengan suka cita. Mengawali pagi dengan sapaan manis, dan mengakhiri hari dengan ucapan penuh cinta. Hingga hubungan mereka pun semakin intim. Melakukan _sex_ dengan penuh gairah seolah menjadi kebiasaan mereka saat melepas rindu.

Saling mengenal semua tentang diri masing-masing. Luhan yang mengetahui Sehun yang hanya tumbuh dengan kasih sayang seorang nenek. Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hidup dengan penuh kesederhanaan.

Pun Luhan, begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun mengetahui kalau Luhan adalah anak _broken home._ Luhan berusia 10 tahun saat ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Dua tahun setelah bercerai, Luhan dan ibunya pindah ke Korea. Lalu ibunya menikah kembali satu tahun kemudian.

Saat itu Luhan sangat bahagia. Mengetahui dirinya memiliki adik manis bernama Baekhyun dengan selisih empat tahun dari ayah barunya. Ayahnya pun sangat menyayangi mereka tanpa membedakan.

Namun kebahagiaan itu berakhir saat sosok ayahnya meninggalkan mereka untuk menyusul ibu Baekhyun ke surga. Mereka masih bertahan. Hidup saling menyayangi penuh dengan canda tawa.

Sehun bahkan masih sangat mengingat bagaimana raut kekasihnya saat menceritakan kehidupannya.

Sehun meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat bagaimana keadaan dulu sebelum semuanya berubah seperti sekarang ini. Larut dalam tangis penyesalan karna dirinya yang lemah hingga tak mampu melindungi orang yang di kasihinya.

-

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Sehun kembali kedalam ruangan Luhan. Bermaksud melihat Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum keberangkatannya ke Korea besok.

Melihat wajah tenang Luhan, Sehun tidak berani mengatakan kepergiannya besok. Sehun takut Luhan kembali mengingat masa lalunya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun.

Karna itulah Sehun hanya mengecup lama kening dan bibir Luhan sebagai salam perpisahan.

 **bersambung..**


	4. Chapter 4

Haii, Chapter 4 datang. terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita amburadul ini.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana.

 **Note :** tulisan bercetak miring merupakan _flashback._

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Suara ketukan pintu di luar sana membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Dia mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya, namun pening yang teramat seolah meremat kuat kepalanya.

"ssh," Baekhyun mendesis dibuatnya. Di cengkramnya cukup kuat bagian kepalanya.

Dengan tenaga seadanya, Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu apartementnya.

Langkahnya sempoyongan. Baekhyun bahkan meraba dinding untuk membantunya berjalan.

Sesampainya di pintu depan, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu itu. Irisnya yang memburam membuatnya tidak bisa melihat siapa sosok di depannya dengan jelas. Pening di kepalanya bahkan tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Baekhyunaa," Sosok di depannya memanggilnya. Nada terkejut dan khawatir terdengar dari suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya saat mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Se-hun" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum dirinya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun sebelum menyentuh lantai. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya dengan kondisi yang begitu berantakan. Matanya sembab, bibirnya yang tipis membengkak terluka, beberapa bekas _hickey_ juga terdapat di lehernya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang begitu panas saat tangannya menyentuhnya.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Monolog Sehun. apa dirinya terlambat? bagaimana jika si brengsek itu telah melakukannya pada Baekhyun?

Sehun segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam mobil untuk menuju rumah sakit.

-

"Pasien mengalami sedikit tekanan. Tubuhnya juga belum terisi makanan barang sedikitpun. Itu yang membuat pasien jatuh tidak sadarkan diri karna demam tinggi yang dideritanya. Untuk saat ini infus yang membantunya menyalurkan nutrisi ke dalam tubuhnya. Segera setelah pasien sadar, tolong berikan pasien bubur yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit." Penjelasan dokter menghantam dada Sehun. Baekhyun jelas mengalami hari yang berat sampai dirinya tertekan seperti itu.

"Baik, dok. Terimakasih" Dokter berlalu meninggalkannya setelah itu.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan beralih pada pipinya. Bagaimana pun Sehun sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sehun merasa bersalah karna membiarkan Baekhyun menjalani semuanya sendirian disini.

"Baek, maafkan aku." Sungguh, semua hal yang terjadi adalah berawal darinya. Sehun telah gagal melindungi kekasihnya. Sehun yang bertekad untuk melindungi Baekhyunpun justru menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apakah Sehun telah gagal untuk melindunginya juga?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, sebelum Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang terjadi, Sehun tidak akan mengambil asumsi apapun.

Tenggelam dalam lamunan membuatnya tak sadar jika Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua iris sipitnya.

"Sehunaa," Panggilan lirih Baekhyun pun menyadarkannya.

"Baek, kau sudah sadar?" Sahun segera membantu Baekhyun yang mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun mulai bertanya.

"Kau jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku membawamu ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan kau sedikit tertekan dan belum memakan apapun." Sehun menjelaskan.

Ah, Baekhyun ingat. Dirinya memang belum memasukan apapun ke dalam perutnya sejak kemarin pagi. Kejadian yang menimpanyalah yang membuatnya tidak berselera menelan apapun. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Baekhyun menoleh panik ke arah Sehun.

"Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mengusap lembut bahu sempit Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Di-dia hampir melakukannya padaku, Sehun. Aku berusaha melawannya, tapi semuanya seolah percuma. A-aku takuut." Air mata Baekhyun menetes kembali saat mengingatnya.

"sst, tenanglah baek, aku disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Sehun membawa tubuh gemetar Baekhyun pada pelukannya dan mengusap lembut punggung sempitnya.

Setelah beberapa saat dan Baekhyunpun mulai tenang, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, aku akan menyuapimu." Sehun mengambil semangkuk bubur di meja yang telah disiapkan suster rumah sakit. Dan mulai menyuapi Baekhyun.

Sehun memberikan segelas air putih setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya. Setelahnya meletakan kembali mangkuk dan gelas itu di atas meja.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya setelah beberapa tahun. Baekhyun tetap si manis yang polos. Yang berbeda mungkin jika dulu Baekhyun adalah si periang yang banyak tingkah, namun sekarang hanya kesedihan yang terlihat padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun jelas tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Luhan masih sama, kondisinya masih belum membaik. Dua bulan yang lalu dia bahkan membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan membuatnya mengalami pendarahan. Dia kritis selama beberapa minggu. Dan semuanya tak kunjung membaik setelahnya. Maafkan aku belum bisa mempertemukan kalian. Aku takut dia menyerangmu kembali saat melihatmu." Sehun menjelaskan keadaan kekasihnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menhapus kasar air mata yang kembali mengalir dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menghentikan Sehun dari penyesalannya.

"Tak apa Sehun. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. hmm" Baekhyun menatap teduh kedua mata Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan keponakanku yang tampan? aku merindukannya." Baekhyun sedikit berbinar saat mengingat keponakan kecilnya. Menulari Sehun untuk tersenyum.

"Haowen baik, dia sangat aktif. Usianya sudah 26 bulan. Dia mulai pandai berjalan dan semakin aktif berbicara. Seminggu yang lalu bahkan dia terjatuh karna berlarian kesana kemari." Sehun tertawa mengingat putranya yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun ikut terkikik mendengarnya. Sejenak mereka dapat melupakan segala kesakitannya. Menghilangkan sedikit beban dari tubuhnya. Kenyataannya, sedikit moment kebahagiaan mampu menutupi segala lara yang telah terjadi. Namun semua kembali saat kenangan pahit mulai mendatangi.

"Luhan belum bisa menerima Haowen sebagai putranya. Dia masih berfikir bahwa Haowen adalah putra si keparat itu. Berulang kali aku mencoba menjelaskannya bahwa Haowen adalah darah dagingku, bahwa Luhan telah mengandung sebelum kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Berulang kali juga Luhan mengamuk tak menerima penjelasanku dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya. Aku pun tak lagi mengatakannya pada Luhan. Ini semua salahku, Baekhyun" Sehun kembali sendu saat mengatakan yang terjadi kepada putra malangnya.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya dan mengusap pundak tegas Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

"Semua akan kembali seperti semula Sehun. Kau sudah berusaha. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Meredam tangisannya yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Sehun lemah jika mengingat kembali pada apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak bersalah, namun merekalah yang terkena imbasnya. Dan semua karna dirinya.

-

Kondisi Baekhyun yang sudah membaik membuatnya di perbolehkan untuk pulang, namun Baekhyun diharuskan beristirahat total selama beberapa hari.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dalam mobil Sehun.

"Baek, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan si brengsek itu?" Sehun yang berada di kursi kemudi mulai bertanya.

"Kami satu universitas. Hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Bukan sekali atau dua kali kami berpapasan. Hanya saja aku selalu berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi hari itu, aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan senekat itu. Dia menariku ke gudang penyimpanan di fakultasnya Dan melecehkanku." Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat kembali mengingat kejadian waktu lalu. Tangannya mencengkram ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukankah dia pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar Negri?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Aku pun tidak tahu Sehunaa. Aku hampir gila saat pertama kali melihatnya disana." Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Tenanglah baek, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi. Mulai besok aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Hindari tempat yang sepi saat aku tak bersamamu. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

Mereka kembali terdiam selama sisa perjalanan. Baekhyun bahkan jatuh tertidur karna merasa lelah.

-

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di lobi apartement. Bersamaan dengan itu Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

Sehun terpaku melihatnya. Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Namun, Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari apa yang telah di pikirkannya.

"Kau sanggup berjalan Baek? aku akan menggendongmu jika kau tak sanggup" Sehun menawarkan.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku bisa sendiri. Tadi saat di rumah sakit akupun berjalan sendiri menuju parkiran jika kau lupa." Baekhyun mendecih bercanda.

"Aku memapahmu jika kau lupa." Sehun balas mendecih.

Baekhyun melotot di buatnya. Menyebalkan sekali, fikirnya.

Setelah perdebatan yang memakan waktu, Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan ke apartemennya dengan dibantu sehun yang merangkul pinggangnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar apartemen Baekhyun, langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang gadis berseragam sekolah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Hana," Bisik Baekhyun.

Tidak, tidak seharusnya Hana bertemu dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang tak di inginkan pada mereka.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar bisikan lirih Baekhyun. Sehun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis di depan sana. Sorot matanya menajam. Tangannya terkepal. Baekhyun menegang menyadarinya.

"Park hana." Sehun berucap penuh penekanan dan terdengar oleh telinga si gadis di depan sana. Hana pun menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Oppa!" Hana langsung berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sehun di sampingnya menatap gadis itu datar.

"Hana, a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun tergagap. Jantungnya berdebar. Perasaannya tak menentu. Baekhyun gelisah .

"Aku menghubungimu seharian, namun kau tak menjawabnya Oppa. Dan aku tak bisa menahan kekhawatiranku lagi hingga aku datang kesini." Hana menatap sedih pada kondisi Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu, oppa? Chanyeol oppa melukaimu?" Hana merangkum wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terluka.

"Baekhyun harus segera beristirahat, nona" Suara Sehun mengintrupsi kegiatan Hana.

Hana melepaskan rangkumannya pada wajah Baekhyun dan membiarkan Sehun memapah Baekhyun menuju apartemennya. Hana mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Baekhyun, Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasur dan menyelimutinya kemudian.

"Istirahatlah. Aku yang akan berbicara dengannya." Sehun tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Sehunaa, Jangan lakukan apapun padanya." Baekhyun berbisik. menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun memohon. Dirinya sungguh takut sekarang.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara dengannya. Tidak lebih." Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari tangannya dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk berlalu.

Hana yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, Hanya menatap tak mengerti pada mereka.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Sehun berucap tepat di samping Hana setelah menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Hanapun mengikuti Sehun yang kini mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruang utama apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kau.. Sehun oppa? Kau.. mengenal Baekhyun oppa?" Hana langsung menyerukan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Hana.

"Tentu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Ku lihat kau tidak pernah lagi pergi bersama Chanyeol oppa. Kalian baik-baik saja?" Hana kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Semuanya sudah berubah Hana. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi, tetaplah pada posisimu yang seperti ini. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melangkah maju. Karna hanya dengan seperti itulah aku bisa menahan semuanya padamu." Sehun berujar dan menatap dalam pada iris bulat Hana.

"A-apa maksudmu, oppa?" Hana yang merasakan aura mengintimidasi dari Sehun tergagap tak mengerti. Dia sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hana.

"Kau.. kekasih Baekhyun, bukan?" Sehun bertanya ringan pada Hana.

"Benar. Tunggu.. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Baekhyun oppa? Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" Hana jelas tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua bagaikan teka teki di kepalanya.

Setau dia, Sehun adalah sahabat dekat Chanyeol dulu. Mereka kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karna itulah Hana mengenal cukup dekat lelaki albino itu.

Kemudian Hana tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Membuat Hana melupakan Sehun. Kini, Hana kembali melihat Sehun bersama Baekhyun. Di lihat darimanapun, hubungan mereka jelas sangat dekat.

Hana mulai menghubungkan semuanya. Mulai dari Sehun yang bersahabat dengan Chanyeol, kemudian mereka tidak terlihat bersama lagi, lalu Sehun yang muncul kembali memperlihatkan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, Dirinya adalah adik Chanyeol, Chanyeol sahabat dekat Sehun dan Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Pikiran itu berputar-putar di kepala Hana. Apa semuanya memang berhubungan? apa sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya telah terjadi? apa karna sesuatu itulah Chanyeol membenci hubungannya bersama Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun adalah adiku." Jawaban Sehun membuat Hana terkejut bukan main. Dia baru mengetahuinya. Dia memang tidak pernah menanyakan tentang kehidupan kekasihnya sebelumnya.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi hingga membuat Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

"K-kau.. La-lalu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kalian?" Hana menuntut jawaban dari segala pemikirannya. Dia merasa bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa disini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Hana. Tetaplah berada di posisimu. Jangan mencoba untuk mengetahui apapun. Karna disitulah kau akan baik-baik saja." Sehun berkata dengan dingin. Membuat Hana mematung mendengarnya.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Sehun.

"T-tapi, Oppa..."

"Pulanglah" Ucapan datar Sehun memotong perkataan Hana.

Hana pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

-

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar sepeninggalan Hana dari apartemen Baekhyun. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menyender pada sandaran sofa. Membawa kembali ingatannya pada masa lalu.

 _"Oh, oppa! kau sudah datang? Chanyeol oppa menunggumu di kamarnya." Suara riang gadis 13 tahun itu memenuhi pendengarannya begitu pintu utama terbuka._

 _"Terimakasih Hana," Sehun langsung mengusak gemas rambut Hana dan melangkahkan kakinya pada kamar Chanyeol._

 _"Oy Sehun! Kemarilah. Cepat!" Chanyeol berteriak rusuh saat dirinya baru saja membuka kenop pintu kamarnya._

 _"Ck, sabar sedikit sialan. Aku bahkan baru saja sampai." Sehun melempar sendal rumahan yang dikenakannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Lihat! Ada begitu banyak pilihan pouch di sini. Mana yang harus kupilih untuk hadiah ulang tahun kekasihku?". Chanyeol menunjukan gadgetnya yang menampilkan pouch-pouch imut kepada Sehun._

 _Sehun yang melihatnya berdecak._

 _"Apa tidak ada benda lain selain pouch? kau yakin akan memberinya itu?" Sehun bertanya._

 _"Dia mengatakan dia sedang senang mengoleksi pouch akhir-akhir ini. Karna itulah aku akan memberikannya ini." Chanyeol berujar._

 _"Baiklah terserah. Pilih saja dari warna yang dia suka." Sehun berpendapat asal._

 _"Kau yang terbaik Sehunaaa. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol langsung merangkul bahu Sehun dan memonyongkan bibirnya seolah-olah hendak mencium Sehun._

 _"Yak,Chanyeol!. Jauhkan wajahmu, Sialan. Menjijikan." Sehun lantas mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat raut jijik yang Sehun tunjukan padanya._

 _tok-tok_

 _"Oppa, Ibu membuatkan beberapa cemilan untuk kalian." Hana memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan dua toples di tangannya._

 _Chanyeol menghampiri Hana dan mengambil toples itu dari tangan adiknya._

 _"Terimakasih Hana." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Hana. Membuat Hana mempoutkan bibirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu._

-

 _Esoknya, Sehun menemani Chanyeol yang ingin memberikan hadiah pada Im Narae, kekasihnya. Gadis manis nan polos itu memalu saat Chanyeol memberikannya hadiah._

 _Sehun hanya mengucapkan selamat kepada kekasih sahabatnya itu._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Narae. Doa terbaik selalu menyertaimu." Sehun mengusak pucuk kepala Narae setelahnya._

 _"Terimakasih, Sehunaa." Narae memeluk tubuh Sehun kemudian._

 _Chanyeol hanya membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya dengan Sehun. Dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya._

 _Setelahnya mereka merayakan ulang tahun Narae dengan makan bersama._

-

 _Ini bulan ke tujuh hubungan Chanyeol dan Narae. Chanyeol sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol juga sangat menjaganya. Namun tepat di hari jadi ketujuhnya saat itu, Narae mengatakan hal yang membuat segalanya berubah._

 _Kenyataannya, Narae telah salah paham terhadap perhatian yang diberikan Sehun selama ini kepadanya hingga benar menggetarkan hati gadis itu. Membuatnya jatuh hati dan melupakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Aku mencintai Sehun." Perkataan Narae jelas menyakiti hati Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol hanya terdiam di posisinya bahkan ketika Narae meninggalkannya._

 _Mulai dari saat itulah hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun merenggang. Mereka tidak terlihat bersama lagi. Chanyeol selalu menghindar ketika Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dirinya yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Narae. Bahwa dirinya hanya menyayangi Narae sebatas saudara._

 _Terlebih dua bulan setelahnya Narae di vonis gila karna di perkosa dan mengandung janin dari pemerkosaan itu. Saat mencoba dimintai keterangan, Narae hanya mengucapkan nama Sehun sebelum dia mengamuk dan mengambil sebuah pistol di pinggang pak polisi dan menembak tepat di kepalanya sendiri._

 _Amarah Chanyeol memuncak saat itu._

 _Dia langsung menghajar Sehun. Benar percaya bahwa Sehunlah yang telah melakukannya sampai Narae gila karna mengandung benihnya. Chanyeol berasumsi Bahwa Sehun melakukannya karna merasa tidak terima hubungan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol merenggang._

 _Sehun pun menyangkalnya. Dia mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti._

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan bahagia brengsek. Pun dengan mereka yang kau kasihi. Aku akan menghancurkannya. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku dan Narae rasakan." Chanyeol berucap penuh penekanan._

 _Setelahnya dia memukul keras wajah Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkapar begitu saja._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol dan keluarganya tidak lagi berada di Busan. Mereka menetap di Seoul. Sejak itulah hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol jelas berakhir._

 _Satu tahun kemudian Sehun dan neneknya berpindah ke Bucheon. Memulai kehidupan barunya disana. Melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Dan disana pulalah untuk pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan._

 _Sehun yang duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat 11 saat itu tengah mengambil pesanan kue di toko langganan neneknya sepulang sekolah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun. Dan pertama kalinya pula Sehun melihat sosok itu. Parasnya yang manis dan sifatnya yang lembut membuat Sehun langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama._

 _Sehun semakin sering menemui putra dari pemilik toko kue itu. Hubungan mereka bahkan semakin dekat. Hingga di hari ulang tahun Luhan, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya kepada Luhan dan di terima baik oleh Luhan._

 _Saat itu Sehun merasa sangat bahagia. Tanpa tahu semua kebahagiaannya akan terenggut._

Sehun membuka kedua matanya saat menyadari airmata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan segera memasuki satu kamar di samping kamar Baekhyun untuk membenahi Kopernya yang belum sempat dia sentuh semenjak kedatangannya kemari.

 **Bersambung...**

-

Semoga Chapter ini bisa sedikit menjawab perkiraan kalian yaa.

terimakasih sudah membaca.


	5. Chapter 5

haii, aku up cepet Chapter 5 nya, karna hari ini lagi libur dan gabut minta ampun. Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Others.

 **Note :** Tulisan bercetak miring merupakan _flasback._

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Baekhyun terbangun pada jam makan malam. Sehun berada di sana saat dia membuka kedua iris sipitnya. Sehun tersenyum dan membantu Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya kemudian. Kondisi tubuh Baekhyun memang masih lemah. Meskipun tidak separah kemarin.

"Kau bangun tepat saat jam makan malam. Ini, makanlah. Kau hanya memakan bubur di rumah sakit siang tadi." Sehun meletakan piring itu ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Tak berani menatap Sehun setelah apa yang terjadi saat sore.

"Kau, tidak akan melakukan apapun kepada Hana, bukan?" Baekhyun mengabaikan piring di pangkuannya dan bertanya kepada Sehun. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau berkencan dengannya, Baekhyun. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol senekat itu padamu." Sehun tersenyum miring menatap Baekhyun.

"Hana ti-tidak mengerti apapun, Sehunaa. Dia tidak tau apa-apa." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sendu pada Sehun.

"Kau fikir apa yang Luhan ketahui sampai si brengsek itu menghancurkannya, hah?" Nada suara sehun yang rendah dan penuh penekanan menciutkan nyali Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menunduk dibuatnya.

"A-aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Hana, Sehun." Baekhyun kembali menatap serius pada Sehun.

"Itu yang sedang kulakukan, Baek. Aku tidak akan memaafkan si brengsek itu. Aku juga akan menghancurkannya." Sehun menatap tajam iris sipit Baekhyun.

"Sehunaa, kau tidak sedang berfikir untuk membalaskan dendamu kepada Chanyeol melalui Hana, bukan?" Baekhyun melirih.

"Ah, benar. Kenapa tidak terfikir olehku? bukankah dia kekasihmu? aku bisa memanfaatkannya." Sehun menyindir dengan bibirnya yang tersungging miring.

"Sehunaa.." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain, Baek! fikirkan dirimu sendiri! Kau berusaha melindungi Hana dariku dengan mendekatinya, bukan?" Sarkasme Sehun.

"Aku telah mencintainya dari sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah adik Chanyeol! Dan aku bertekad akan melindunginya setelah mengetahui hal itu." Baekhyun berujar dingin dan menatap menantang Sehun.

"Jangan bodoh Baekhun! Kau terancam karna melindungi Hana! Kau akan berakhir sama seperti Luhan yang melindungimu!" Sehun semakin meninggikan nada suaranya.

Sehun geram melihat bagaimana Baekhyun lebih memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Cukup Luhan. Sehun tidak ingin Baekhyun juga terkena imbasnya. Tapi setelah Sehun kembali dan mengetahui yang telah terjadi. Semuanya telah memburuk. Sehun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan tinggal diam setelah ini.

Baekhyun menangis mendengar perkataan Sehun. Baekhyun mencintai Hana. Baekhyun tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Habiskan makananmu" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

-

Hana membawa tubuhnya memasuki kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol yang sedang memandang langit malam dari balik jendela menoleh mendengar suara Hana.

"Oppa! Aku tau telah terjadi sesuatu antara kau, Sehun, dan Baekhyun oppa! Apa hanya aku yang bodoh disini karna tidak mengetahui apapun?!" Hana berteriak dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Chanyeol disana hanya menatap datar adiknya. Menghampiri Hana dan meremat pundak Hana kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Sehun oppa. hiks. Baekhyun oppa ternyata adalah adiknya! Aku tau sesuatu telah terjadi padamu Dan Sehun oppa. Apa karna itu oppa begitu tidak menyukai Baekhyun oppa sebagai kekasihku?! hiks"

Hana menangis keras di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Hana semakin mengencangkan rematan di pundaknya. membuat Hana meringis sakit.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" Suara Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi membuat Hana takut.

"Oppa, hiks sa-sakit" Hana mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari rematan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskannya kemudian. Dengan wajah dinginnya Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? dimana?"

Hana hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Nyalinya menciut. Chanyeol di hadapannnya seperti orang asing. Hana belum pernah melihat sosok Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Membuat Hana tak berani menatap Chanyeol dan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"JAWAB HANA!" Chanyeol hilang kesabaran. Bentakannya membuat Hana terlonjak.

"Di-di apartemen Baekhyun oppa." Hana mencicit menjawabnya. Dia merasakan takut yang teramat.

"Shit! keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Chanyeol mengumpat dan meremat kasar surai hitamnya.

Hana yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

-

Seperginya Hana dari kamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Akhirnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu, Sehun. Dan sekarang kau mencoba melindungi si lemah Byun dariku, hmm. Lihat saja seberapa jauh kau bisa menghindarkannya dariku." Monolog Chanyeol. Bibirnya tersungging miring.

Saat itu Chanyeol berpikir telah berakhir ketika dirinya berhasil menghancurkan Sehun melalui kekasihnya. Namun tidak. Ketika dirinya mengetahui Baekhyun yang mengencani adiknya. Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun juga bermaksud membalaskan dendam kapadanya melalui Hana.

 _Satu tahun setelah kejadian yang menimpa Narae, Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan dendamnya kepada Sehun. Dia pun pergi ke Busan dan bermaksud membalaskan dendamnya. Namun Sehun tidak ditemuinya. Tetangga rumah lama Sehun mengatakan jika Sehun dan neneknya telah pindah ke Bucheon beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mendapat petunjuk, Chanyeol pun pergi ke Bucheon dan berpindah sekokah disana. Sengaja bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun dari informasi yang di dapatkannya._

 _Ini hari pertama Chanyeol memasuki sekolah barunya. Dirinya bersama seorang guru memasuki kelas 11 . Guru itu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri._

 _Sehun di pojok sana terlihat sangat terkejut melihatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihatnya. Diapun mendudukan dirinya di bangku kosong pojok kelas yang bersebrangan dengan Sehun._

 _Tiga hari setelahnya, Chanyeol melihat Sehun menghampiri dirinya saat jam istirahat tiba._

 _"Aku ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahamanmu mengenai Narae." Ucap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang datar._

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Sehunaa. Hanya jalani saja hidupmu dengan baik. Masih baik kau tidak di jebloskan kepenjara karna kau yang masih dibawah umur saat itu." Chanyeol berbicara dengan ringan._

 _"Chan..._ "

 _"Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi Oh Sehun. Jangan pernah berbicara denganku lagi. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sehun._

 _Ucapan dingin Chanyeol membuat Sehun di depannya hanya terdiam dan menatap datar padanya._

 _Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tidak pernah mendatanginya lagi._

 _Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Chanyeol selalu mengawasi langkah Sehun. Kemanapun dan dimanapun. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tahu Sehun telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Xi Luhan._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol kembali mengikuti dan mengawasi Sehun yang tengah berkencan dengan Luhan di sebuah mall._

 _Memasuki pertokoan, memasuki zona permainan, memasuki bioskop dan memasuki restauran, dan sampai Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya._

 _Bahkan Chanyeol masih disana saat Sehun pergi setelah mengantar kekasihnya. Masih mengawasi sebuah rumah sederhana dengan toko kue di sampingnya._

 _Luhan melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju rumah sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu._

 _"Hyung! Kau baru pulang! astagaa. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan bantu ibu. Hari ini toko sangat ramai." Teriak lelaki mungil di depan toko sana._

 _Chanyeol terpaku melihatnya. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok mungil itu mencebikan bibirnya yang merah. Bagaimana tangan mungil itu berkacak di pinggangnya yang ramping. Bagaimana celana jeans yang dikenakannya mencetak dengan jelas kakinya yang ramping. Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya yang berisi meski tertutup oleh kaosnya yang besar._

 _Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sosok mungil itu memasuki toko._

 _Sesampainya di dalam toko, Chanyeol membawa pandangannya untuk melihat seisi toko kue itu. Tidak terlalu besar. meja kasir di samping kanan pintu masuk, etalase panjang dengan berbagai macam kue menyambut saat memasuki toko, pun beberapa kursi dan meja yang tersusun rapi sepanjang jendela di sebelah kiri pintu masuk._

 _Chanyeol juga dapat mencium harumnya roti yang baru di angkat dari pemanggangan._

 _Toko itu memang lumayan ramai. Beberapa pelanggan tengah memilih beberapa kue kering di etalase. Beberapa lagi tengah menikmati kuenya di kursi sana._

 _"Baekhyunie, tolong antarkan kue ini ke meja nomor dua." Teriakan wanita paruh baya mengambil atensi Chanyeol untuk melihat sosok mungil yang baru keluar dari pintu belakang dengan dua piring kue di tangannya._

 _"Baik bu. Oh ,Hyung! Kau jaga kasir." ujarnya._

 _Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan sosok mungil itu ke pintu masuk di belakangnya. Disana Luhan tengah memasuki toko dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di balik meja kasir. Melayani beberapa pelanggan yang hendak membayar._

 _Chanyeol mengambil lembaran menu di samping etalase dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi paling pojok._

 _Melihat menu itu sekilas dan mengangkat tangannya memanggil sosok mungil di depan sana._

 _"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sosok di depannya bertanya. tersenyum manis sampai mata sipitnya melengkung indah._

 _Chanyeol tertegun melihatnya. Sosok didepannya sangat indah. Sangat cantik. Kemurnian jelas terpancar dari sosoknya. Chanyeol terpesona. Chanyeol menyukainya._

 _"Maaf?" Suaranya menyadarkan ketermanguan Chanyeol._

 _"Ah, bananas cake dengan toping keju dan strawberry porsi sedang satu. Aku ingin memakannya disini." ucap Chanyeol._

 _Sosok di depannya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, mohon di tunggu pesanannya." ujarnya sebelum berlalu ke depan sana._

 _Seperginya sosok mungil itu, Chanyeol menyentuh bagian dadanya yang berdetak tak menentu. Darahnya berdesir. Mungkinkah Chanyeol telah jatuh pada pandangan pertama?_

 _Kurang dari sepuluh menit pesanan Chanyeol datang. Sosok mungil itu meletakan pesanan Chanyeol di mejanya._

 _"Pesananmu tuan. Selamat menikmati."_

 _Sosok mungil itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya lembut. Membuatnya kembali menatap bingung Chanyeol._

 _"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut._

 _"Byun Baekhyun." Jawabnya pelan._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan kurus itu. Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi sekilas Chanyeol melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah sebelum akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan meja Chanyeol._

-

 _Chanyeol semakin sering berkunjung ke toko kue itu. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun yang hanya tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak tirinya. Chanyeol bahkan sering meminta izin pada Nyonya Xi untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar sekedar berjalan-jalan._

 _Suatu hari Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke taman kota. Udara yang mulai dingin karna mendekati natal tak menghalangi mereka. Taman itu juga ramai oleh pengunjung._

 _Chanyeol memberikan coklat panas untuk Baekhyun setelah mereka mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman._

 _"Maaf mengajakmu di udara sedingin ini, Baek." Mulai Chanyeol._

 _"Tak apa Chanyeol, ini tidak sedingin itu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan kedua tangan yang memegang cup coklat panas. Sweater yang dikenakannya hampir menutupi telapak tangannya. sungguh menggemaskan._

 _Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari samping. Rambut hitamnya yang halus melambai tertiup angin. Wajahnya yang putih merona karna udara dingin. matanya tersenyum karna tertawa melihat dua anak lelaki tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. Bibirnya pun merah merekah. Sunguh Chanyeol ingin memilikinya._

 _"Baek," panggilan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol disampingnya._

 _"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku." ucap Chanyeol._

 _"Benarkah?! wah, selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol. Maaf aku tidak tahu. Jika aku tahu pasti aku sudah siapkan kado untukmu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan riang._

 _"Tak apa, Baek. Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah lain darimu?"_

 _Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat senyum Baekhyun luntur entah mengapa. Perasaannya tak nyaman. Dia menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang kini berlutut di hadapannya._

 _"Chanyeol, apa yang..." Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya._

 _"Baekhyunaa," Panggil Chanyeol lembut._ Tatapannya begitu teduh.

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjagamu. Percayalah padaku."_

 _Baekhyun terkejut menatap iris bulat Chanyeol. Sebuah harapan terpancar darinya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan berdiri dari duduknya._

 _"Chanyeol, Maaf. Aku tak bisa. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Terlebih, aku adalah lelaki normal. Aku hanya tertarik_ _dengan wanita. Bukan laki-laki." Jawab Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak enak._

 _Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Baekhyun. Tatapan kecewa jelas terlihat dari sepasang iris bulatnya._

" _Tidak bisakah kau membalas perasaanku?! Aku menahannya karna aku mencintaimu. Cobalah sedikit saja untuk menerimaku."_

 _Baekhyun sedikit tak mengerti dari ucapan Chanyeol. menahan apa maksudnya?._

 _"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol setelahnya._

 _Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Hatinya sungguh kecewa. Dia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun. Karna itulah dia menahan semua rasa dendamnya kepada Sehun karna Baekhyun adalah adik dari kekasihnya._ _Namun yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang menolaknya._ _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Sorot matanya menajam._

 _Setelahnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merenggang. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi datang menemui Baekhyun setelah itu._ _Chanyeol pun kembali menyusun ulang rencananya untuk menghancurkan Sehun._

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya saat ponsel di sampingnya bergetar. Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu kemudian.

"Ayah," Jawab Chanyeol.

 _"bagaimana, Chan? Kau sudah pikirkan apa permintaanku?"_ Ayahnya di sebrang sana bertanya.

"Aku akan memulainya tahun depan, Ayah." Keputusan Chanyeol.

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti."_

Setelahnya sambungan itu berakhir. Benar, Chanyeol akan menuruti perintah ayahnya saat semua dendamnya telah terpenuhi.

 **Bersambung..**


	6. Chapter 6

Adduh, ini update paling lama di banding sebelum-sebelumnya.. Semoga masih ingat sama jalan ceritanya yaa. Yaa kalo lupa, baca ulang ajah. hehe.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Others.

 **Note :** Tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan _flashback._

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Pagi ini sesuai janji, Sehun mengantar Baekhyun menuju kampusnya. Setelah tiga hari beristirahat, kondisi tubuhnya memang sudah membaik. Dirinya segera turun dari mobil Sehun ketika sampai di gerbang pintu masuk kampus.

"Terimakasih, Sehunaa," Baekhyun berucap.

"Ingat semua kata-kataku Baek. Hindari tempat yang sepi dan tunggu aku disini sampai aku datang menjemputmu nanti." Sehun kembali mengingatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan kampus setelahnya.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya. Melangkah untuk memasuki gedung universitas. Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun mencoba mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya. Ini sudah tiga hari. Dan tidak ada kabar apapun dari Hana. Kekasihnya seolah menghilang setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di apartementnya. Apa Sehun benar telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Hana? pikirnya.

 _"Hana, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku. Kurasa akan sulit untuk kita saling bertemu mulai sekarang. Maaf juga karna tak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu."_

Baekhyun kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana setelah memastikan pesan itu terkirim kepada Hana. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian.

Seperti apa yang di perintahkan Sehun, Baekhyun benar tidak pergi kemanapun saat berada di kampus. Dirinya hanya menghabiskan waktu di kantin saat tidak ada jam pelajaran.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Dia hanya memesan kentang goreng dan soda sebagai cemilannya. Sesekali jarinya memainkan layar ponsel untuk sekedar memeriksa apakah ada kabar dari kekasihnya. Namun nihil. Hana tidak mengabarinya barang sekalipun. Panggilan teleponnya tidak di jawab. Bahkan pesan yang di kirimkannya tidak di baca sama sekali. Baekhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas kemudian.

Larut dalam ketermenungannya, Baekhyun di kejutkan oleh getaran pada ponsel di genggamannya. Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan mendapati satu buah pesan yang ternyata dari Hana, kekasihnya.

 _"Maafkan aku, Oppa. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jangan terlalu pikirkan aku. Jaga kesehatanmu juga. Karna kurasa, aku juga akan sulit untuk bertemu denganmu mulai sekarang"_

Baekhyun yakin ada yang tidak beres disini. Mungkinkah Hana mulai mengetahui permasalahan yang di alaminya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, jika di lihat dari isi pesan yang di kirimkan olehnya.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif disini. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja, bukan? ya, Baekhyun yakin.

-

Baekhyun tengah menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputnya di gerbang pintu masuk kampus saat ini. Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun belum siap jika seandainya dirinya harus berpapasan dengan lelaki itu.

"Sehunaa. Kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun bermonolog resah saat Sehun tak kunjung datang. Sedang kampus sudah sangat sepi. Wajar saja. Jam pelajaran terakhir telah berakhir dua jam yang lalu. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di gerbang kampus itu untuk menunggu Sehun. Perasaannya tak nyaman. Baekhyun gelisah.

Dan semua ketakutannya itu memuncak begitu saja saat Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mencengkram kuat lengannya. Belum sempat Baekhyun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, orang itu sudah menariknya kembali memasuki gedung universitas. Seperti dejavu. Baekhyun panik bukan main. Terlebih Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa orang yang tengah menarik lengannya kini.

"Chan-yeol! Le-lepas. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memohon.

Tangan yang satunya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada lengannya. Namun sia-sia. Chanyeol tidak menggubris sama sekali perlawanannya.

Baekhyun kalut saat ini. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol kembali melakukannya pada dirinya? Tidak. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Le-lepas. LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun berteriak kepada Chanyeol di depannya.

Lelaki di depannya berhenti. Cengkraman di lengannya terlepas. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Baekhyun tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus berani. Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun harus bisa menekan rasa takutnya.

Namun Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat setelah itu. Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Baekhyun. Rahangnya mengeras. Matanya menatap tajam. Wajahnya memerah marah.

Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Keberaniannya menciut. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu caranya bernafas dengan benar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya terkepal erat. Namun iris sipit miliknya tidak Mampu beralih dari iris tajam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindar saat tangan kasar Chanyeol mencengkram belakang kepalanya. Menjambak rambutnya kuat, membuat kepalanya terdongak. Dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkahnya kemudian.

"Aakh, Sakit! le-lepas!" Baekhyun merintih sakit.

Kulit kepalanya seperti akan terlepas dari kepalanya. Baekhyun bahkan yakin beberapa helai rambutnya telah tercabut dari akarnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepas cengkraman Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Tangan mungilnya pun bahkan mencakar-cakar tangan Chanyeol di rambutnya. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya justru memperparah keadaan. Chanyeol menyeretnya dengan kasar setelah itu. Cengkramannya pun semakin menguat.

"Arrgh, Chanyeol ku-mohon. Sa-kit. Hiks." Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh. Dirinya menangis. Sakit di kulit kepalanya tak tertahankan.

Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun. Sekilas Baekhyun dapat mendengar geraman amarah yang di keluarkan Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun semakin larut dalam ketakutan. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Dulu Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang lembut. Baekhyun bahkan yakin telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol jika saja dirinya gay. Namun lelaki di sampingnya ini bukanlah Chanyeol yang lembut. Chanyeol di sampingnya ini adalah Chanyeol si brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidup kakak tirinya. Hanya karena dendam bodoh yang dimilikinya.

"Se-hun. Hiks" Baekhyun hanya berharap Sehun datang dan menghentikan Chanyeol.

Namun, Chanyeol mendengarnya. Bagaimana suara lirih Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan penuh harap. Amarah Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

"Aakh." Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menubruk bangku di ruang ganti itu.

Baekhyun menatap takut pada Chanyeol di hadapannya. Tubuhnya beringsut saat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Namun, Baekhyun tak sempat menghindar saat Chanyeol mencengkram lengan atasnya untuk membuatnya berdiri.

Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, Chanyeol mendorong kuat tubuh Baekhyun hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya dengan keras.

"AAKH!" Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya remuk seketika saat dengan kerasnya tubuhnya menghempas tembok. Baekhyun juga merasakan darah merembas dari belakang kepalanya.

Pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya pening bukan main. Bahkan untuk sesaat Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar apapun.

Baekhyun tak mampu mempertahankan kakinya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun jatuh merosot. Meninggalkan jejak darah di tembok dari kepalanya.

Irisnya masih terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong. Bibirnya pun turut terbuka denga nafas tercekat. Tubuhnya mematung. Baekhyun seperti kehilangan dunianya saat ini. Mungkin hanya detak Jantungnya yang bertalu hebat dan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya yang membuatnya masih divonis hidup.

Chanyeol di depannya tak menaruh iba sama sekali. Dirinya justru menyeringai puas melihat keadaan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Dibawanya kakinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk bersimpuh di sana. Menyentuh lutut Baekhyun dengan ujung sepatunya sebelum berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tengah berada di ujung kesadarannya. Jemari panjangnya ia bawa untuk menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Memandangnya dalam dan menelusuri kulit halus itu dengan jarinya. Pelipisnya, ujung matanya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, rahangnya, dagunya, terakhir pada bibir merahnya yang terbuka. Chanyeol mengusap bibir merah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau sangat indah, Baek. Bukan inginku aku melakukan semua ini padamu. Semua karna si keparat Sehun. Aku mencintaimu dan sampai sekarang pun masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja perasaan cintaku sudah tertutup rapat oleh rasa benciku kepadamu." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun.

"Aku membiarkanmu selama ini karna aku mencintaimu. Aku menghancurkan Luhan berharap Sehun berakhir saat itu juga. Namun kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Sehun masih baik-baik saja dan sekarang datang untuk menghindarkanmu dariku. Terlebih kau berkencan dengan adiku, Baekhyun. Kau menolaku tapi kau berkencan dengan adiku. Lalu apa lagi hal yang tidak membuatku sakit hati, hmm?" Chanyeol masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli Baekhyun mendengar semua perkataannya atau tidak. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya pada Baekhyun.

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Luhan, bukankah kau mengencani Hana untuk membalaskan dendamu juga? Aku tak akan membiarkannya, Baekhyun. Kau salah jika harus berhadapan denganku." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya di akhir perkataan.

"Ingat ini, Baekhyun. Aku melakukan ini bukan karna dendamku kepada Sehun. Aku melakukan ini karna kau sudah berani menentangku." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman kasar setelahnya. melumat, menggigit rakus bibir tipis Baekhyun. merangkum wajahnya dengan usapan sensual di pipinya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu memberikan penolakan barang sedikit. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tak mampu di gerakan. Dirinya bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Baekhyun masih tersadar disana. Dia mendengar semua yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengeluarkan air matanya sebagai balasan.

 _"Maaf Chanyeol. Sungguh aku mencintai Hana. Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Maafkan aku."_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Chanyeol masih menikmati bagaimana manisnya bibir Baekhyun, bagaiman hangatnya rongga mulut Baekhyun, pun bagaimana lembutnya lidah Baekhyun.

Birahi Chanyeol memuncak. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa turun untuk meraba tubuh Baekhyun. Pada punggung, pada lengan, pada dada, dan pada pinggang Baekhyun yang masih terbalut kemeja.

Ciuman Chanyeol beralih pada leher putih Baekhyun. Menjilat, menggigit dan menyesap kuat leher itu hingga meninggalkan noda merah pekat disana. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah setelahnya.

Cumbuan pada leher Baekhyun Chanyeol hentikan. Lalu membawa pandangannya untuk memandang tubuh putih Baekhyun. Sangat halus saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Baekhyun adalah lelaki. Chanyeol jelas sadar akan hal itu. Namun, dadanya terlihat padat berisi untuk ukuran lelaki. Putingnya yang kemerahan pun terlihat menggiurkan untuk Chanyeol sesap. Perutnya yang rata, pinggangnya yang ramping. Tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan cumbuannya pada dada Baekhyun. Menyesap dan mengulum puting kanan Baekhyun. Memutarinya dengan lidah, menggeseknya dengan gigi, dan menyesap kuat setelahnya. Sedang tangannya yang kanan ia bawa untuk memainkan puting kiri Baekhyun. Sesekali memelintirnya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun hanya mampu membasahi wajahnya dengan air mata. Tubuhnya seolah lumpuh. Suaranya seolah bisu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya untuk mencegah Chanyeol.

Di ambang kesadarannya, ingatan masa lalu menghampiri kepalanya. Memenuhinya dengan ingatan menyakitkan yang ingin di lupakannya.

 _Brakk,_

 _"Hyung!" Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dapatinya dari Navigasi ponselnya._

 _"Hmmmpt" Luhan menggeleng kuat saat Baekhyun mendekatinya._

 _Baekhyun langsung_ _melepaskan lakban hitam yang menutupi mulut Luhan._

 _"Pergi Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?! pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" Luhan membentak Baekhyun di hadapannya._

 _Wajahnya yang basah karna air mata menatap resah pada Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak, hyung. Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Baekhyun mulai mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Luhan._

 _Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika suara derap kaki terdengar semakin dekat munuju ruangan itu._

 _"Sembunyilah, Baek. Aku mohon." Luhan menatap sendu pada Baekhyun._

 _"Hyung, hiks." Baekhyun menggeleng menolak. Dirinya menangis. Tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi._

 _"Dengar aku. Sembunyilah dan jangan melakukan atau membuat suara, apa pun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti?" Luhan menatap tegas ke dalam bening Baekhyun. Air mata tak berhenti menetes dari matanya._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam lemari. Mengintip dari celah lemari._

 _Cklek,_

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangannya memeluk erat lututnya._

 _"Chan-yeol? sehun?," Sebut Baekhyun dalam hati._

 _Baekhyun terkejut bukan main melihat_ _nya. Dua orang yang memasuki ruangan itu sangat di kenalnya. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya . Chanyeol dan Sehun._

 _Chanyeol mendorong Sehun yang penuh luka ke hadapan Luhan. Membuat Sehun tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu meneteskan air matanya._

 _"Sehunaa" Luhan memanggil lirih._

 _"Lu-han. BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN DIA, SIALAN. DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, KEPARAT!" Sehun memaki dalam emosi._

 _Chanyeol di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum remeh melihatnya. Lalu memukul keras wajah Sehun kemudian._

 _"SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak melihatnya._

 _Chanyeol terus memukuli tubuh Sehun dengan beringas. Mengabaikan teriakan nyaring Luhan untuk menghentikannya._

 _"ku-mohon. Hentikan. Cukup!" Luhan memohon dengan lirih._

 _Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya. Menendang perut sehun kuat hingga Sehun batuk berdarah. Setelahnya Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang terikat. Melepas ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Dan nencengkram kuat rambut Luhan kemudian._

 _"Aakh!" Luhan memekik sakit._

 _"Dengar, brengsek_. _Semua yang aku lakukan ini adalah balasan dari apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Narae. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja, Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap bengis kepada Sehun._

 _"Akkh, sa-sakit." Luhan kembali menjerit saat Chanyeol mengencangkan cengkramannya pada rambutnya. Membuatnya semakin terdongak._

 _Sehun memandang penuh benci kepada Chanyeol. Sehun memang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Tubuhnya yang seolah remuk tak bisa di gerakannya. Sehun hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun pada kekasihnya._

 _"Nikmati saja pertunjukannya, Sehun." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum membanting tubuh Luhan ke arah lantai._

 _Merobek pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan. Mencium kasar bibirnya hingga berdarah. Menggigit leher dan pundaknya pun hingga berdarah. Chanyeol kesetanan. Dendam di dirinya telah sepenuhnya menguasai. Telinganya seolah tuli akan teriakan Luhan. Matanya seolah buta kala melihat luka di tubuh Luhan yang ia torehkan saat Luhan mencoba melawan._

 _Mengabaikan Sehun yang menangis melihatnya. Memandang penuh sesal kepada Luhan saat dirinya tidak mampu berbuat apapun untuk menolongnya._

 _"Se-hunaa. Maaf." Ucap lirih Luhan._

 _Sebelum ucapan lirih itu di gantikan dengan_ _jeritan pilu yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol menghentak kasar miliknya di dalam Luhan. Menghujam Luhan yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya dengan kesetanan. Mengabaikan darah yang merembas dari lubang yang di masukinya. Menyemburkan miliknya di dalam Luhan. Berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah Luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Chanyeol masih menghujamkan kejantananya. Sehun hanya menangis pilu melihatnya. Kekasihnya, harus mengalami hal dari kesalahan yang tidak di lakukannya._

 _Baekhyun di dalam lemari melihatnya. Menyaksikan semua kebejatan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Namun, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya mengaku tak bisa di gerakan. Bergetar dengan rasa takut dan tak percaya. Suaranya menguap entah kemana. Bahkan nafasnya terengah dengan mulut terbuka. Air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun melihatnya._ _Seringaian itu, cengkraman kuat di kedua lengannya, ciuman kasar di belah bibirnya, dorongan kuat pada tubuhnya, robekan paksa pada pakaiannya, cumbuan itu, gigitan itu, dan jeritan pilu itu_

 _Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan kepada kakak tirinya, Luhan. Baekhyun melihat semuanya._

Baekhyun semakin banyak meneteskan air matanya saat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Bahkan Baekhyun masih tak mampu menggerakan motoriknya saat Chanyeol melepas celana berikut dalaman yang di kenakannya. Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan, akan terjadi kepadanya juga. Baekhyun pasrah. Baekhyun hanya berharap tuhan mengambil nyawanya saat ini juga.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar ke arah Baekhyun. Menekuk kaki Baekhyun dan melebarkannya berlawanan arah. Chanyeol hendak mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun. Sebelum suara lirih Baekhyun memasuki pendengarannya.

"Cha-nyeol," Lirih Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

-

 **Bersambung..**

Mau lanjutin kebejatan Chanyeol, atau Sehun datang nyelamatin Baekhyun ?


	7. Chapter 7

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Others.

 **Note:** Di Chapter ini aku fokusin dulu bikin Hana tau kejadian sebenarnya.

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Sehun berlari mengelilingi gedung universitas saat tak mendapati Baekhyun di depan gerbang. Membuka setiap ruangan yang di lewatinya. Nafasnya memburu. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyunaa!" Sesekali suaranya keluar untuk memanggil lelaki mungil yang di carinya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di aula kolam renang. Tangannya bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Sesekali tangannya menghapus bulir keringat di dahinya.

"Baekhyunaa, kau dimana?" Sehun kembali membuka ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Sehun hendak melangkah pergi dengan ponsel di telinganya, sebelum suara getaran benda menghampiri pendengarannya.

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Menajamkan pendengarannya dan menghampiri sumber suara getaran itu.

Getaran itu berasal dari dalam ruangan tepat di sampingnya. Sehun menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu sebelum membuka pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Cahaya ponsel dari balik kain terlihat di antara gelapnya ruangan. Sehun merambati dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. kemudian menekannya setelah menemukannya. Sehun terkejut bukan main saat pandangannya menelusuri ruangan yang ternyata ruang ganti itu.

Jejak darah yang memanjang menempel mengotori dinding putih disana. Juga pada lantai di bawahnya. Jantung Sehun semakin berdegup kencang setelah mendapati pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Itu adalah pakaian yang di kenakan Baekhyun pagi tadi. Sehun mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Apa yang telah terjadi disini? Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Baek-Baekhyunaa," Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sehun lalu berjongkok untuk meraih ponsel Baekhyun di dalam saku celana yang teronggok di lantai itu.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Sehun kemudian sembari meninju lantai di bawahnya.

-

Hana tengah melamun di atas tempat tidur saat getaran di ponselnya menyadarkannya. Hana meraih ponselnya dan mendapati satu panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenalnya. Hana oun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo," Sapa hana.

 _"Dimana Chanyeol?"_

Hana mengernyit mendengar suara dingin dari sambungan di ponselnya. Hana merasa tak asing dengan suara itu.

"Maaf, ini sia..."

 _"Hanya katakan dimana Chanyeol saat ini, Hana!"_

Seseorang di sebrang sana memotong perkataan Hana dengan bentakannya. "Sehun oppa?" Tebak hana dalam hati.

Benar. Hana kini tahu siapa yang tengah menghubunginya ini. Itu Sehun. Tapi ada apa dia mencari Chanyeol? Dan ada apa juga dengan nada suaranya yang seperti itu?

"A-aku tidak tahu, Oppa. Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." Hana menjawabnya dengan tergagap.

 _"Brengsek,"_

Hana mendengar Sehun yang mengumpat sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

Hana menampilkan raut bingung setelahnya. Kemudian menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Kenapa perasaannya tidak nyaman seperti ini?

Bayangan kekasihnya terlintas di benaknya. Haba semakin gelisah. Apakah sesuatu tengah terjadi kepada kekasihnya. Sehun yang mencari Chanyeol, mungkinkah Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol saat ini?

"Baekhyun oppa." Lirih Hana.

-

Sehun memukul kemudi mobil di hadapannya. Lalu meremat kasar rambutnya kemudian.

"Baekhyunaa," Lirihnya.

Sehun khawatir bukan main sekarang. Baekhyun menghilang. Dan Sehun yakin Chanyeol pasti ada di balik semua ini. Tapi kemana dirinya harus menemukan Baekhyun? Dirinya sudah berusaha dengan bertanya kepada Hana perihal keberadaan Chanyeol. Tapi nihil. Gadis manis itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan dirinya. Mencoba mencari solusi kiranya kemana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun. Namun wajah hana justru yang terlihat di benaknya.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Hana pasti bisa membantunya. Namun, haruskah Sehun memberitahu semuanya kepada Hana?

Lama larut dalam pikirannya, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengirimi Hana sebuah pesan. Benar, Sehun siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sehun berharap semuanya belum terlambat.

 _"Datanglah ke Dendalion cafe sekarang juga. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."_

Setelahnya Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya untuk menuju cafe tersebut.

-

Hana memasuki sebuah cafe yang di sebutkan Sehun. Pandangannya dia bawa untuk menemukan lelaki tinggi itu. Pojok cafe, dekat jendela. Lelaki itu disana. Hana segera melangkah menghampirinya.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hana bertanya setelah mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi. Dan aku tidak tahu keberadaanya saat ini." Sehun menjawab lirih.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Hana terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika aku tahu, Hana." Sehun menatap Hana setelahnya.

"Mak-maksudku kau yakin itu Chanyeol oppa? Maksudku bagaimana kau yakin jika Baekhyun oppa benar menghilang?" Hana bertanya dengan cemas.

Sesaat Sehun menatap dalam kedua iris Hana yang bergetar, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan perihal Baekhyun yang menghilang. Di mulai dari Sehun yang meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggunya datang menjemput di gerbang kampus, sampai jejak darah di dalam ruang ganti dan pakaian Baekhyun yang berserakan.

"Baekhyun tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan orang lain, Hana. Kecuali dengan Chanyeol." Sehun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hana di depannya sudah menangis karna tak percaya. Mungkinkah kakaknya senekad itu?

"Kau tahu? semuanya tidak akan terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak menjalin hubungan denganmu, Hana. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika Baekhyun tidak bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Sehun.

Hana hanya menunduk dengan isak tangis yang tak bisa ia hentikan. Hana tahu akan hal itu. Berulang kali Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Namun Hana tak menggubrisnya.

"Maaf," Lirih Hana. Sehun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Maafmu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Hana. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menemukan mereka. Aku tak yakin, tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Hana." Sehun kembali menatap dalam iris berair Hana.

"Aku a-akan membantumu, Oppa. Tapi sebelum itu, katakan padaku apa yang tidak aku ketahui diantara kalian." Ucap Hana.

Sehun terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Hana. Sehun tahu gadis di hadapannya pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah siap mendengarnya. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian. Hana di depannya masih menanti penjelasan Sehun. Setelah bergelut dengan batinnya, akhirnya Sehun memulai perkataannya kepada Hana.

"Empat tahun yang lalu. Semua berawal dari sana. Saat aku dan Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku menengah atas." Sehun memulai untuk membuka semua kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

Tentang bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dan Narae, kekasihnya, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Lalu dengan Narae yang ternyata salah paham terhadap perhatian yang Sehun berikan kepada wanita itu. Kemudian Narae yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang tidak menerimanya dan mulai membenci Sehun.

Semuanya Sehun katakan kepada Hana, tanpa ada yang terlewati. Tentang Narae yang depresi hingga sakit jiwa karna mengandung benih dari pemerkosaan yang di alaminya, Narae yang mengakhiri hidupnya, dan Chanyeol yang menyalahkan semuanya kepada dirinya.

Sehun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Untuk menghela nafasnya yang mulai memburu karna emosi. Di tenggaknya soda di atas meja.

Sedang Hana di hadapannya masih menatap tak percaya akan apa yang di ceritakan lelaki albino di hadapannya.

Berlanjut hingga kepindahan Sehun ke Bucheon. Sehun yang bertemu dengan Luhan, menjalin kasih, Dan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di sana.

Sehun mulai merasakan sesak yang teramat di dadanya saat mengingat bagian paling menyakitkan yang akan dia katakan kepada Hana. Sejenak, Sehun menatap Hana yang sudah di banjiri air mata.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengar bagian ini?" Tanya Sehun.

Hana menatap bingung ke arah Sehun. Apa bagian ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dari semuanya? Hana mengangguk menjawabnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menetralkan degub jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

Sehun kembali menceritakan bagian paling menyakitkan di hidupnya.

Chanyeol yang menculik kekasihnya, Sehun yang di hajar habis-habisan oleh pesuruh Chanyeol, dan pemerkosaan yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap kekasihnya.

Sehun meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Hana di depannya sudah membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menggeleng tak percaya.

Kakaknya, Chanyeol. Kenapa sebrengsek itu? Hanya karna salah paham, kakaknya mampu berbuat senekat itu?

"Aku tahu kau tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan, Hana. Tapi itulah kenyataannya." Sehun berujar setelah kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, Oppa?" Hana bertanya di sela isak tangisnya.

"Saat itu aku tersadar dan sudah berada di rumah sakit. Yang ku tahu, Baekhyun yang membawaku dan Luhan kesana. Awalnya kondisi Luhan tidak seburuk itu. Hanya saja dia kahilangan kendali dirinya saat dua minggu kemudian dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan tengah mengandung. Dokter memvonis Luhan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan setelahnya." Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian.

"I-itu milik Chanyeol Oppa?" Tanya Hana.

Sehun menggeleng. "Dokter mengatakan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 4 minggu. Itu berarti Luhan telah mengandung sebelum Chanyeol melakukannya. Janin itu miliku. Namun Luhan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Dia terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri bahkan berkali-kali mencoba menggugurkan kandungannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Masa itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan untuku. Melihat Luhan yang terikat di ranjang semasa kehamilannya. Melihat tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih, sedang bayi tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya." Lanjut Sehun.

"Chan-yeol Oppa. Hiks." Hana melirih. Sungguh dirinya tidak tahu jika kakaknya sebejad itu.

"La-lalu Baekhyun Oppa?" Tanya Hana.

"Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun sebelumnya. Chanyeol sempat menyatakan perasaannya, namun Baekhyun menolaknya. Kupikir semuanya berakhir. Chanyeol tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun lagi saat dendamnya kepadaku telah tuntas. Karna itu setelah Luhan melahirkan, aku pergi membawa Luhan ke Beijing untuk pengobatan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di sini." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi saat aku kembali kesini, semuanya tak sama lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata satu kampus, terlebih kau dan Baekhyun berkencan. Aku tahu Chanyeol tak akan tinggal diam." Lanjut Sehun.

"A-apa hubungannya, Oppa?" Hana bertanya tak mengerti.

"Chanyeol pasti mengira Baekhyun ingin membalaskan dendam atas Luhan melalui dirimu. Karna itulah Chanyeol melakukan ini." Jawab Sehun.

Hana terdiam mendengarnya. Kini dia menyesal karna mengabaikan semua yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Andai dia lekas mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, pasti semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan Oppa?" Tanya Hana.

"Kita harus menemukan keberadaan mereka sebelum terlambat, Hana. Darah di ruang ganti kampus pasti milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa berbuat lebih setelahnya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan jika apa yang terjadi kepada Luhan, terjadi pula kepada Baekhyun." Jawab sehun.

Hana terdiam. Dirinya sungguh masih tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Tidak, tapi dirinya masih tak menyangka jika kakaknya bisa berbuat sekeji ini.

"Aku tidak yakin, Oppa. Tapi sepertinya aku tahu dimana mereka berada." Ucap Hana.

Lama mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya bergegas memasuki mobil Sehun untuk menuju tempat yang di yakininya sebagai keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **Bersambung..**


	8. Chapter 8

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Others.

 **Warning!**

 **Rated M**

 **Happy Reading!**

-

Mentari pagi mulai menyingsing, memberikan kehangatannya untuk seluruh penghuni bumi. Kicauan burung di luar sana turut menyambut datangnya hari baru. Embun pagi bahkan masih semerbak tercium. Awal yang bagus untuk memulai aktifitas hari ini. _Seharusnya_.

Lelaki mungil di dalam ruangan itu perlahan mulai membuka kedua kelopak sipitnya. Beningnya mengerjap sesekali untuk menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Pandangannya ia bawa untuk berpendar menelusuri isi ruangan. Asing. Itulah yang ada di benaknya.

Lelaki mungil itu hendak menggerakan motoriknya yang kaku, sebelum nyeri yang teramat merambati seluruh persendiannya. Namun, Pening di kepalanya yang berdenyutlah yang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sshh," Ringisnya sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang terbalut perban.

Sejenak dirinya terdiam. Memahami apa yang tengah terjadi kepadanya, sebelum iris itu bergetar menahan tangis setelah mengingatnya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan nafas yang mulai terengah. Katakutan merambati benaknya.

Dengan pikirannya yang kalut, Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya menuju tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut. Menyibak sedikit kain itu sebelum iris tipisnya terbelalak melihat tubuhnya yang hanya terbalutkan kemeja merah kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Mungkinkah Chanyeol benar telah melakukannya saat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu?

Cklek,

Lelaki mungil itu, Byun Baekhyun, terlonjak dari pemikirannya dan menatap waspada ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Irisnya menatap lekat kepada sosok tinggi yang mulai memasuki ruangan yang sama. Tanpa sadar, tangan kurusnya meremat erat kain yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Chanyeol," ucapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol sejenak terhenyak saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah membuka matanya, sebelum raut itu kembali dalam rupa datarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap awas ke arah Chanyeol yang mulai mendekati dirinya. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol, namun nyeri itu kembali merambati seluruh persendiannya. Chanyeol hanya menatap remeh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sesampainya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin mengkerut di tempatnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Chanyeol berdecih melihatnya, sebelum mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tangannya kemudian.

"Cih, Kau takut padaku, tapi berani menantangku, hah?!" Chanyeol menggertak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ugh." Baekhyun meringis ngilu pada kedua rahangnya. Tangannya berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lepas dariku begitu saja, hmm? Tidak semudah itu brengsek." Chanyeol berujar sebelum kemudian memagut kasar bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Hmmph," Baekhyun berusaha menggerakan kepalanya untuk menghindari ciuman Chanyeol di bibirnya. Namun Chanyeol semakin menekan kepala Baekhyun ke arah bantal di bawahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Chanyeol tak beranjak dari posisinya sedikitpun. Baekhyun tak hilang akal. Di gigitnya kuat bibir Chanyeol yang masih memangut bibirnya. Dan usahanya berhasil. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun di bawahnya terengah dan menatap siaga ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit banyak terkejut dengan perlawanan yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Di bawanya telunjuk panjangnya untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka. Kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai melihat darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat gigitan Baekhyun. Di tatapnya Baekhyun dengan tajam, sebelum melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk menampar kuat pipi Baekhyun.

Plakk,

"Akh!" Jerit Baekhyun. Kepalanya terhempas ke samping.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dengan kening berkerut, merasakan panas yang menjalari pipinya, pun kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun, membuatnya kembali menghadapnya. Ditatapnya mata memerah Baekhyun yang berair dengan angkuh, sebelum kembali membawa bibir tipis Baekhyun pada pangutan kasarnya. Melumat kasar bibir itu, menyesapnya penuh nafsu. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang meronta payah di bawahnya. Bahkan semakin menekan tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidur dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

Bakhyun tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Dirinya menangis dalam kuasa Chanyeol. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol membuang asal selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sebagian paha padatnya, pun kaki jenjangnya yang kurus. Kemudian menarik kasar kemeja yang di kenakannya hingga beberapa kancing bertebaran. Baekhyun semakin terisak pilu. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Akh! Ti-tidak Chanyeol, Ku-mohon." Lirihnya dengan menggeleng ribut saat Chanyeol mengalihkan sesapannya pada puting kanannya.

Tangan kurusnya berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya, sebelum Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya di sisi kepalanya. Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk untuk sekedar menolak perlakuan Chanyeol. Namun erangan sakit yang justru di keluarkannya. Baekhyun menyerah. Kakinya yang di apit kaki Chanyeol pun benar tak membantunya.

Dan hanya suara memohon yang dapat di lakukannya. "Cha-nyeol, hiks. Ku-mohon hentikan, nggh." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya dari rintihan Baekhyun. Bahkan kini kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di tahannya di atas kepala menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sesapannya berpindah menelusuri leher berkeringat Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya mengusap sensual paha telanjang Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang semakin histeris mendapati perlakuannya.

"Ti-tidak Chanyeol. Hentik-an. Ku-mohon. Hiks." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Mengabaikan darah yang merembes membasahi bantal di bawahnya akibat lukanya yang basah kembali terbuka.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya. Sesapannya berpindah ke puting kiri Baekhyun. Memutarinya sensual menggunakan lidahnya, menggeseknya main-main dengan giginya, sebelum kemudian menyesapnya kuat.

"Aahh." Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakannya. Hati dan pikirannya mungkin menolak, namun tubuhnya tak dapat berbohong bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol benar menghantarkan rasa nikmat. Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir dalamnya menahan desahan yang mungkin dia keluarkan kembali. Matanya terpejam erat, dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun yakin dirinya adalah lelaki normal. Tetapi kenapa perlakuan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya mampu membuatnya bergairah?

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, libido Chanyeol memuncak. Tangannya di bawah sana semakin merambati paha dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun merinding di buatnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun yang meremat kuat pundaknya kemudian. Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mungkin tidak menolaknya, namun tidak juga membalasnya. Baekhyun hanya membiarkan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

"Nggahh," Baekhyun kembali menggelinjang saat Chanyeol membelit lidahnya di dalam sana. Pun tangannya yang tak berhenti mengelus pahanya.

Baekhyun kembali tersadar saat Chanyeol menekuk dan membuka kedua kakinya berlawanan arah. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk menghentikan ciuman Chanyeol.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Dalam pandangannya yang buram karna air mata, juga denyutan perih dari luka di kepalanya, Baekhyun mencoba menahan Chanyeol dari perlakuannya. Chanyeol pun balas menatap mata berair Baekhyun.

"Cu-cukup Chan, Hen-hentikan. Hiks." Baekhyun melirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sipitnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar wajah Baekhyun sebelum matanya terbelalak melihat rembesan darah pada bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"B-baek," Chanyeol hendak menyentuh pelan kepala Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-

Di dalam mobil, Hana tak berhenti meneteskan air matanya sebab mengetahui semuanya. Dadanya begitu sesak. Dirinya sungguh masih tak menyangka bahwa kakak yang sangat di sayanginya dapat berbuat sekeji itu.

Sesekali tangan mungilnya menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sehun di sampingnya hanya terdiam menatap jalanan di depannya. Ingatannya kembali membawa dirinya pada kenangan pahit yang menimpa kekasihnya dulu. Dan tujuan Sehun kembali ke korea adalah untuk mencegah hal buruk terjadi kepada Baekhyun.Namun, belum terhitung satu minggu dirinya disini, Baekhyun tengah menghilang. Dan seseorang yang sangat di hindarinya justru yang membawanya.

Setelah semalaman mereka mendatangi tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pagi ini Sehun memang menjemput Hana di kediamannya untuk kembali melakukan pencarian terhadap Baekhyun. Mereka belum mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali. Navigasi di ponselnya pun tidak dapat melacak keberadaan sinyal Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin kita akan menemukan mereka di tempat ini, Hana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak yakin, Oppa. Tapi kita harus mencobanya." Jawab Hana.

"Baekhyunaa," Erang Sehun.

Kini mereka tengah menuju apartemen Chanyeol di daerah gangnam. Menurut Hana, Chanyeol kerap melarikan diri dari rumah ketika sedang ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Hana pun cukupnsering mendatangi tempat itu untuk membujuk kakaknya supaya pulang ke rumah. Karna itu mereka mencoba mendatangi tempat itu berharap mereka memang berada disana.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Bagaimanapun dia membawa nyawa lain bersamanya saat ini. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Sehun sungguh tidak ingin kejadian buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya terjadi kepada Baekhyun juga. Sungguh Sehun akan menanggung rasa menyesalnya seumur hidup.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat saat keadaan jalan yang ternyata macet di depan sana. Hana ikut meringis di buatnya.

Perasaannya sungguh tak nyaman. Dia sungguh takut saat ini. Terakhir kali Chanyeol membuatnya bergetar saat Hana berbicara dengan kakaknya itu. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang Chanyeol arahkan setiap bertemy Baekhyun pun masih Hana ingat dengan sangan jelas. Hal itu membuatnya yakin, bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin tidak menyakiti Baekhyun saat ini.

"Oppa," Lirih Hana dalam hati.

-

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin sesaat setelah dokter pribadinya selesai mengganti perban di kepala Baekhyun dengan yang baru.

"Lukanya kembali terbuka. Usahakan dia tetap berbaring dan tidak terlalu banyak menggerakan tubuhnya." Dokter itu menjelaskan sembari menatap dalam kedua iris tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin menyimpan dendam kepada Sehun, Chan. Tapi Baekhyun sungguh tak memiliki salah apapun. Begitu dengan perasaannya terhadap Hana. Kau tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Hana dan ingin melindunginya dari Sehun." Dokter itu berkata sembari menatap sendu lelaki mungil yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Cukup lakukan tugasmu, dan jangan campuri urusanku, Hyung." Chanyeol berujar dingin dengan pandangan terpaku ke arah Baekhyun.

Kim Suho, sepupu Chanyeol yang merangkap sebagai dokter pribadi Chanyeol, hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Bukannya apa, Suho hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol terus menyakiti Baekhyun dan berdampak pada perasaannya juga. Suho tahu di balik kebencian Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, Chanyeol masihlah mencintai lelaki mungil itu. Terlihat dari Chanyeol yang menghubunginya dengan nada panik saat Baekhyun bersimbah darah karna ulahnya.

"Pastikan sesuatu memasuki perutnya yang kosong. Bukankah dia belum mengkonsumsi apapun sejak kemarin? Tubuhnya sangat lemah, biarkan dia beristirahat dengan cukup." Ujar dokter Suho sembari membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Aku pergi, Chan." Pamitnya setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi kepergian Suho. Irisnya terus menatap lekat wajah sembab Baekhyun yang pucat.

Chanyeol tidak dapat berpikir apapun saat melihat Baekhyun kembali jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Saat itu Chanyeol langsung menghubungi Suho dan mengganti kemeja yang di kenakan Baekhyun dengan kemejanya yang lain, pun dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sedikit banyak, Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Suho. Dirinya memang tahu dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun tidak memiliki niat buruk terhadap Hana. Semua tuduhannya hanya alasan yang di buatnya atas ketidaksukaannya hubungan Baekhyun dan Hana. Chanyeol membenci hubungan mereka. Chanyeol tak sudi melihat kemesraan mereka.

Lama larut dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun berada. Memandang Baekhyun lebih lama hanya memperburuk perasaannya.

Pada dasarnya, Chanyeol hanya menyangkal perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dengan mengingat semua perlakuan Baekhyun hingga memunculkan rasa benci di hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dengan Hana. Pun menyangkut pautkan hubungan Baekhyun dengan dendamnya terhadap Sehun.

Chanyeol segera menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan bergegas meninggalkannya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai membuka kedua iris bengkaknya.

~

 **Bersambung...**


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf lama update. Ide yang berganti-ganti setiap saat membuat aku bingung mau memakai yang mana. heuheuheu.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Others.

 **Warning!**

 **Rated M**

 **Selamat membaca!**

-

Baekhyun menatap kosong langit-langit kamar tempatnya berada. Sekilas kejadian sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadarkan diri kembali membayanginya. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh menuruni pelipisnya.

Tubuhnya terlonjak, membawa kesadarannya kembali ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tinggi yang sangat ingin dihindarinya itu.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Benar, Chanyeol memang membuat bubur itu untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Dirinya hanya mengikuti insting dan membiarkan tangannya bergerak untuk membuat bubur tersebut.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk terduduk meskipun kepalanya berdenyut sakit karenanya.

Baekhyun meringis dengan sebelah tangan yang menekan kepalanya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan meremat kuat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum kemudian meletakan mangkuk itu di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Habiskan bubur itu." Ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun masih terdiam bahkan ketika Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap bubur di pangkuannya begitu mendengar pintu yang tertutup. Air matanya kembali menetes merasakan dadanya yang sesak. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan isakan. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh pinggiran mangkuk itu sebelum mengambil sendok di dalamnya.

-

Chanyeol menggebrak kasar meja besar di kamarnya. Rambutnya ia usak dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah dengan nafas memburu.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Chanyeol yakin dirinya sangat membenci Baekhyun. Namun semuanya seolah lenyap begitu melihat bening kesedihan milik Baekhyun.

Sekelebat bayangan tubuh Baekhyun yang sempat ia sentuh memenuhi kepalanya. Tubuh kurusnya yang putih tanpa cacat, harum tubuh di penciumannya dan sangat halus di indra perabanya. Chanyeol hampir melakukannya jika saja binar kesedihan di mata lelaki mungil itu tak menghentikan niatnya.

Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti jika wajah penuh air mata ketakutan milik Baekhyun justru semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Sial!" Chanyeo mengumpat begitu pikirannya menghantarkan pada ereksi di kejantanannya. Chanyeol lantas memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup kasar pintu itu sebelum mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang menegang dan mulai menyentuhnya pelan. Membayangkan wajah ketakutan Baekhyun, rintihannya, pun dengan rontaan lemahnya.

Chanyeol rasa dirinya telah gila. Bagaimana bayangan halus kulit Baekhyun di sentuhannya membuat Chanyeol sampai pada puncaknya.

Nafasnya terengah dengan bulir keringat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol lalu mengambil tisu dan membasuh wajahnya kemudian. "Hebat karna kau bisa menahannya, Chanyeol." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang berdering.

Di raihnya ponsel itu, untuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dalam langkahnya, Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu. Tangannya hendak membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum perkataan seseorang di sebrang sana mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana." Ujarnya.

Chanyeol lantas kembali membalikan tubuh dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

-

Meski pelan, Baekhyun di dalam sana mampu mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan seseorang di sambungan teleponnya. Begitu telinganya menangkap suara deru mobil yang meninggalkan rumah itu, sebuah pemikiran untuk kabur menghampiri kepalanya. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat? Baekhyun tidak bisa hanya pasrah berdiam di rumah ini, dan membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai dirinya.

Oleh karna itu, Baekhyun segera membawa tangan lentiknya untuk menyibak kain yang menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalutkan kemeja hitam kebesaran tidak ia pedulikan. Kakinya yang telanjang tak beralas dirinya abaikan. Pun sakit di tubuh dan kepalanya yang berdenyut ia paksakan.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tertatih menuju pintu kamar disana. Tangan kurusnya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Kepalanya yang terbalut perban ia longokan untuk mengetahui situasi di luar kamar tersebut. Hening, sepi. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kurusnya dengan pelan menelusuri rumah besar yang lebih pantas di sebut mansion itu untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ketika pandangannya menemukan anak tangga di ujung sana, Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sejenak Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mata dan pendengarannya Baekhyun tajamkan. Menatap awas ke sekeliling untuk mengantisipasi adanya penjagaan yang lelaki tinggi itu kerahkan.

Langkah kakinya Baekhyun hentikan tepat di pintu utama mansion itu. Tangan mungilnya yang bergetar Baekhyun arahkan untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sedang jantung memompa cepat. Sejenak Baekhyun pejamkan kedua matanya untuk memohon perlindungan kepada Tuhan. Setelahnya Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya dan menarik pintu besar itu.Baekhyun mengernyit dengan mata terpejam ketika cahaya mentari senja menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap sekitar sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju gerbang yang menjulang di depan sana.

Berhasil. Baekhyun bersyukur karna dirinya kini telah berada di sebuah jalanan beraspal dengan tembok tinggi di sisiannya. Baekhyun meringis ketikan kaki tak beralasnya menyentuh aspal jalanan. Dengan berpegangan pada tembok di samping jalan, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkah tertatihnya.

Dalam ringisan sakitnya, Baekhyun tersenyum karna Tuhan telah membantunya. Baekhyun menghela nafas kelegaan, mengabaikan telapak kakinya yang mulai memerah perih. Tanpa mengetahaui Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudikan kembali mobilnya menuju mansionnya.

-

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan begitu pandangannya menangkap pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka. Dahinya mengernyit menebak apakah memang dirinya yang melakukan itu. Namun kemudian dirinya mengumpat sebelum akhirnya berlari tergesa menuju kedalam mansion. Chanyeol kembali mengumpat ketika dirinya membuka kasar pintu kamar tempat Baekhyun berada kini kosong tanpa penghuni, dengan semangkuk bubur dingin yang masih utuh.

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol segera kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya untuk menemukan lelaki mungil itu.

"Dia pasti masih di sekitar sini, tubuhnya yang lemah tidak memungkinkan dia berjalan jauh, bukan?" Gumamnya.

Kemudian bibirnya tersungging membentuk sebuah seringai. Chanyeol tidak akan menaruh iba mulai sekarang. Karna sedikit iba yang Chanyeol berikan telah membuat lelaki itu membangkang.

"Kau tidak akan lepas dariku lagi, brengsek. Tidak sebelum aku menghancurkanmu."

Setelahnya Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya. Beruntung sepanjang jalan ini di penuhi oleh tembok di sisinya. Sehingga hanya terdapat satu jalur sebelum sampai di jalan raya di ujung jalan ini. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai ketika setelah sepuluh menit mengemudikan mobilnya, siluet tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlihat tengah tertatih sembari meraba tembok di sampingnya. Chanyeol lantas menepikan mobilnya tidak jauh di belakang Baekhyun yang mungkin belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Baekhyun meringis perih ketika telapak kakinya semakin memerah. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut, pun dengan persendiannya yang semakin ngilu. Bulir keringat memenuhi tubuhnya, dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Perutnya yang tidak terisi apapun sejak kemarin juga tidak membantunya. Bibirnya bergetar merintih lirih.

Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak ketika sebuah tangan mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya kalut sebelum nafasnya tercekat dengan dadanya yang berdentum keras.

"Chan-Chanyeol," Lirihnya.

Chanyeol di depannya menyeringai sebelum membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke jalanan aspal di bawahnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun menjerit merasakan tubuhnya yang menghantam aspal di bawahnya dengan keras.

Air matanya mengalir di antara sakit dan ketakutan. Belum sempat Baekhyun menyadari situasinya, Chanyeol mencengkram lengannya untuk membuatnya berdiri. Chanyeol lantas mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Ugh," Baekhyun kembali memekik di buatnya.

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun membuat empunya mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan kening mengernyit. Tangan bergetarnya mencengkram lemah tangan Chanyeol di rahangnya. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Lagi-lagi kau menantangku, hmm? Seberapa besar sebenarnya keberanian yang kau miliki hingga mampu membangkangku, huh?!" Chanyeol berujar dingin tepat di atas wajah Baekhyun.

"Le-lepas." Lirih Baekhyun susah payah.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Bentakannya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak di tempatnya.

Airmata semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Melihat itu, gairah Chanyeol tersulut. Tangannya yang mencengkram rahang Baekhyun beralih untuk mencengkram kuat lengannya. Menariknya menuju mobilnya di sana. Chanyeol menghempas tubuh Baekhyun ke jok belakang begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun terbelalak begitu Chanyeol menyusul memasuki kursi belakang tersebut dengan tangannya yang bergerak melepas kancing dan resleting celananya. Baekhyun yang panik berusaha membuka pintu di sebelahnya yang entah bagaimana pintu itu bisa terkunci. Isakannya semakin keras dengan tangan yang menggedor pintu mobil itu.

"To-tolong, hiks. Buka pin-pintunya!" Baekhyun berteriak lirih. Berharap seseorang datang untuk menolongnya. Menghentikan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya.

Namun harapannya musnah begitu Chanyeol menarik sebelah kakinya hingga membuatnya jatuh terbaring di jok mobil itu. Chanyeol menekuk dan melebarkan sebelah kaki Baekhyun, menekannya pada sandaran kursi. Sedang sebelah kakinya terkulai di bawah dengan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kuat pahanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut. Ruang yang sempit semakin mempersulit gerakannya untuk memberi perlawanan. Baekhyun meraung begitu pandangannya menangkap kejantanan Chanyeol yang telah menegang sempurna disana. Persendiannya yang berdenyut sakit tidak bisa membuatnya banyak bergerak. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk menutupi daerah selangkangannya yang memang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Ja-jangan, hiks. A-aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menangis pilu. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut karna terlalu kuat ia gelengkan.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi daerah selangkangannya. Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki lubang berkerut di bawah sana.

Baekhyun menegang begitu sesuatu yang besar dan keras mulai memasuki lubang anusnya. Sebelah tangannya menancapkan kuku-kukunya di paha Chanyeol, sedang satunya mencakar kuat senderan kursi di sampingnya.

"C-chan.." Nafasnya tercekat dengan bola mata melebar.

Sedang Chanyeol di atas sana mendesis merasakan lubang sempit Baekhyun meremas kuat kepala kejantanannya. Tangannya semakin mencengkram paha Baekhyun menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang di rasakannya.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Chanyeol menghujam lubang sempit itu hingga lolongan kesakitan Baekhyun memenuhi langit yang mulai menggelap. "AARRGH!!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol langsung menggerakan kejantanannya, menghujam kasar lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit pilu di setiap tarikan dan tumbukan kasar kejantanan Chanyeol pada lubangnya.

"Sial!" Chanyeol mengumpat ketika kenikmatan bertubi-tubi di rasakannya. Dirinya lantas mempercepat gerakannya dan beralih mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun. Membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk-antuk pintu mobil karna hentakannya.

Baekhyun melemah, Tangannya terkulai begitu saja. Tenaganya habis, dan hanya rintihan lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya yang berdarah karna ia gigit. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit mobil dengan air mata yang setia menuruni pelipisnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol semakin menghujam kasar tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan lelaki jangkung itu. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol merunduk dan membawa bibirnya dalam sebuah pagutan kasar, pun dengan sobekan kasar pada kemejanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan pikiran kosong. Ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya, pundaknya, dadanya, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Pun ketika Chanyeol menggeram dengan hentakan-hentakan dalam sebelum cairan hangat menyembur di dalam sana, Baekhyun masih terdiam.

Chanyeol terengah setelah pelepasannya. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada wajah basah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan tatapan kosong mata Baekhyun. Tidak peduli pada bibir dan pundaknya yang berdarah karna gigitannya. Juga tidak perduli dengan rembasan darah yang keluar sesaat dirinya menarik keluar kejantanannya. Karna gairah Chanyeol kembali bangkit begitu menatap tubuh kurus Baekhyun yang kini di penuhi oleh tanda merah keunguan. Karna itu, Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya sebelum kembali menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas lemah jok di bawahnya. Sakit teramat yang di rasakan tubuhnya membawanya pada alam bawah sadar. Baekhyun pingsan dan membiarkan Chanyeol memperkosa dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Chanyeol bukan tidak menyadari Baekhyun yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menyadarinya dan dia tidak peduli. Kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan menutup pintu nuraninya. Chanyeol bahkan kembali merunduk untuk memberi tanda pada punggung berkeringat Baekhyun. Mendongakan kepalanya, menampar bongkahan sintal di bawahnya dan sesekali meremasnya. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat gerakannya ketika desakan hasrat hampir membuatnya sampai. Chanyeol kembali menggeram dan menggigit kuat tengkuk Baekhyun ketika pelepasan itu memenuhi diri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik kejantanannya dan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadapnya.

Di tatapnya datar wajah pucat Baekhyun sebelum kembali membawa bibir bengkaknya kedalam ciuman kasar.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol mengumpat begitu gairahnya kembali datang hanya dengan merasakan kenikmatan dari bibir selembut kapas milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas kembali menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam Baekhyun. Berkali-kali. Hingga terlihat sedikit gembungan di bagian perut bawah Baekhyun karna spermanya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti bahkan sekali dia membungkam mulut kecil Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya.

-

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam ketika Sehun dan Hana kembali menuju mobilnya di lobi apartemen. Usahanya kembali nihil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berada disana.

"Brengsek!" Sehun menendang kasar ban mobil depannya dengan gebrakan di pintu mobil tersebut.

Sedang Hana di belakangnya hanya menunduk dengan air mata menuruni pipinya. Kini perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Hana yakin jika sesuatu telah terjadi kepada kekasihnya.

"Oppa," Lirih Hana.

Bayangan masa-masa manisnya bersama Baekhyun kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana setangkai bunga pemberian Baekhyun mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seharian. Bagaimana senyuman Baekhyun menulari perasaannya. Bagaiman sedikit gurauan dari kekasihnya mampu mengembalikan moodnya. Hana semakin terisak. Meskipun Hana tahu Baekhyun adalah lelaki, namun kekasihnya bukanlah apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Baekhyun bukan tandingan kakaknya. Hana jelas khawatir jika mengingat hal itu.

Hana jatuh tersimpuh begitu ingatannya melalangbuana ke masa kecil dirinya. Chanyeol adalah pelindungnya, kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Hana bahkan pernah berharap memiliki suami seprti sosok kakaknya itu.

Sehun yang melihatnya menghampiri Hana dan berlutut di depannya. "Hana, kuatkan dirimu. Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Kita harus segera menemukan mereka."

Hana mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sebelum isakannya terhenti dengan pandangan mengarah tepat kedalam mata Sehun. Kemudian Hana meraih tangan Sehun kedalam genggamannya.

"Satu tempat terakhir, Oppa. Aku baru mengingatnya." Ujar Hana.

Sehun meremat bahu Hana kemudian. "Katakan."

"Butuh sekitar dua hari untuk kita sampai disana. Lokasinya sangat jauh dari sini. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku harus kembali sebelum ayah dan ibuku mencariku." Ujar Hana.

"Baiklah, sekarang ku antar kau kembali ke rumah. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk melakukan perjalanan kita. Siapkan alasan untuk kedua orangtuamu, karna kita akan sedikit lama disana."

Hana mengangguk dan berdiri dari simpuhannya di bantu oleh Sehun.

 **Bersambung..**

-

Mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya.

Review juseyoooooo :3


	10. Chapter 10

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Kim Minseok, Others.

 ** _Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Maaf untuk karakter Baekhyun yang menderita di sini pun dengan Chanyeol yang kejam. Semoga mereka selalu di limpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan di real life mereka. Aamin._**

-

 **Selamat membaca!**

-

Suho membalikan tubuhnya begitu pintu kamar tempatnya berada terbuka. Dirinya hendak menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah mendekap Baekhyun di kedua lengannya sebelum langkahnya terhenti dengan iris terbelalak dan nafas tercekat.

"Chanyeol, apa yang..."

"Berhenti berbicara dan lakukan tugasmu, hyung." Chanyeol berujar dingin sembari membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak ingin dia mati begitu saja sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkannya." Lanjut Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sedikit banyak Suho terhenyak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sejenak Suho memandangi keadaan tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah pucatnya sembab dengan sedikit darah mengering di bibirnya yang bengkak. Tatapannya turun ke tubuh Baekhyun yang terbalut jaket Chanyeol, sebelum turun ke bekas darah yang mengering di sepanjang kakinya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar telah merenggutnya. Sungguh, maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikannya. Maafkan aku." Lirih Suho sebelum kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun sembari memeriksa detak nadi di lehernya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya ketika mendapati detak nadi Baekhyun yang lemah.

Suho lalu melarikan tangannya untuk membuka jaket Chanyeol yang melekat di tubuh lelaki mungil itu, sebelum kembali tercekat begitu tubuh kurus Baekhyun terpampang di hadapannya.

Suho tidak pernah menduga Chanyeol akan sebegitunya memperlakukan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil ini tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Tetapi kenapa dia harus mendapat kesakitan dari kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya? Suho benar mengutuk Chanyeol atas perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun.

-

Suho membuka pintu kamar tempat Baekhyun berada setelah empat jam dirinya memeriksa dan menangani keadaan Baekhyun. Suho menatap tajam wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Suho dingin.

Chanyeol memutar malas matanya sebelum menjawab. "Hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak dulu kulakukan padanya." Ujarnya ringan.

Suho mengatupkan rahangnya dengan tangan terkepal, sebelum mencengkram kerah kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebrengsek ini Chanyeol. Dimana nuranimu saat kau memperkosanya dengan begitu biadab, huh?!"

Chanyeol melepas cengkraman Suho di kerahnya sebelum berdecih tidak suka kepada dokter itu.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, dan lakukan saja apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Sentak Chanyeol.

Keduanya terdiam dengan nafas terengah. Suho adalah yang pertama kali memutus tatapan di antara mereka berdua dan memalingkan wajahnya kemudian.

"Katakan bagaimana keadaannya padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Suho menghela nafasnya sebelum mengatakan perihal keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Tubuhnya demam tinggi. Nutrisi yang sama sekali tidak memasuki tubuhnya membuat keadaanya sangat lemah saat ini. Aku sudah memberinya nutrisi ketubuhnya melalui benang infus. Aku pun sudah mengobati beberapa luka di tubuhnya." Ucap Suho.

Ditatapnya wajah Chanyeol yang tidak berekspresi, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Luka di kepalanya kembali terbuka, aku telah mengganti perbannya dengan yang baru. Keadaan paling parah sebenarnya adalah di anusnya. Lubang anusnya lecet dan robek, mengharuskan aku untuk memberinya beberapa jahitan disana. Darahnya sudah berhenti. Untuk saat ini biarkan Baekhyun beristirahat penuh, Chanyeol. Aku akan merawatnya jika kau mengizinkan."

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol langsung menjawab tawaran Suho tanpa pikir panjang.

Suho menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, dirinya sangat takut Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi kepada Baekhyun. Suho masih terbayang bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sebelum dirinya menangani lelaki mungil itu. Memar dan luka di beberapa bagian, pun keadaan memilukan di bagian anusnya. Suho bergetar tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa besar kesakitan yang di rasakan Baekhyun saat pemerkosaan itu berlangsung.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Ucap Suho sebelum kemudian meninggalkan mansion Chanyeol.

Karna pada kenyataannya, Suho tidak mampu membantah semua ucapan Chanyeol. Seberapa besarpun keinginan Suho untuk melindungi Baekhyun, tidaklah ada apa-apanya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Karna Suho tahu dengan jelas semua hal yang terjadi adalah buah dari perbuatannya. Pada dasarnya, Suho hanyalah pecundang yang hanya mampu menonton semua hal yang terjadi saat ini, untuk menutupi hal yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu.

-

Chanyeol memasuki kamar tempat Baekhyun berada. Lelaki mungil itu masih terlelap dalam pingsannya.

Di tatapnya lekat wajah pucat Baekhyun. Masih terbesit dengan jelas dalam ingatan Chanyeol bagaimana wajah ketakutan dan kesakitan yang lelaki mungil itu tunjukan. Bukan iba lagi yang Chanyeol rasakan saat itu. Melainkan perasaan puas ketika lelaki mungil itu meraung tidak berdaya di bawah kuasanya.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyangka jika tubuh Baekhyun begitu memberinya kenikmatan. Bibirnya yang selembut kapas, kulit putihnya yang mulus tanpa cacat, terlebih lubang anusnya yang sempit. Chanyeol akui dirinya menggila saat merasakannya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang berkali-kali melepaskan hasratnya di dalam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengalami hal ini jika saja kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan si keparat Sehun, dengan Hana, dan terlebih jika kau tidak menolak perasaanku kala itu. Aku sangat membencinya, brengsek." Chanyeol berujar dingin dengan tangan terkepal.

Chanyeol lalu menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, membuangnya asal ke lantai, memperlihatkan tubuh kurusnya yang tanpa busana. Jika beberapa saat yang lalu Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh bercak darah dan sperma, Kini tubuh halus itu telah bersih. Suho pasti yang telah membersihkannya.

Masih terlihat jelas kissmark di seluruh bagian tubuh lelaki mungil itu, hasil dari dirinya. Beberapa luka disana juga masih terlihat basah karna salep yang di berikan Suho. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar begitu tatapannya beralih kepada kedua puting Baekhyun yang memerah bengkak. Chanyeol ingat dirinya begitu rakus menyesap puting itu bak bayi yang kehausan kala itu.

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan tatapannya ke daerah selangkangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika menyadari Baekhyun yang tidak menegang sama sekali ketika dirinya menyentuhnya saat itu.

"Cih, jadi kau benar lelaki normal?" Chanyeol menyeringai remeh. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak saat menyadarinya. Mungkinkah dirinya...kecewa?

Chanyeol memejamkan kelopaknya erat sebelum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sehelai benang menutupi, pun dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala.

-

Kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam mengerjap dengan kening berkerut. Lelaki mungil itu tersadar begitu dingin yang menusuk dirasakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun hendak menggerakan tangannya dangan masih terpejam untuk mencari selimut.

"Nggh," Baekhyun mengerang ngilu begitu tangannya ia bawa untuk meraba seprai di bawahnya.

 _"Sa-sakit sekali, apa yang..."_ Pikiran Baekhyun terhenti ketika bayangan datang bertubi-tubi menghampiri kepalanya.

Baekhyun lalu membuka kedua kelopak bergetarnya. Tangannya terkepal lemah dengan jantung yang berdegup menyakitkan. Iris sipitnya mulai menggenang begitu sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang terjadi, sebelum setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pelipisnya.

Nafasnya tersengal menahan isakan, dengan dada yang naik turun tak beraturan. Baekhyun membawa pandangannya untuk mengitari ruangan tempatnya berada. _"kamar yang sama.."_ Pikirnya.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya begitu kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan perhatiannya tertuju pada kaca besar di lemari sebrang ranjang. Tubuh pasinya benar dibiarkan telanjang, dengan banyak memar dan bekas-bekas menjijikan disana.

 _"Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian?"_ Pikir Baekhyun begitu sipitnya tertuju pada jarum infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya. Darahnya sedikit naik disana akibat kepalan kuat yang di lakukannya.

Isakannya semakin sulit ia tahan hingga dadanya terasa sakit. Ditatapnya kosong langit-langit kamar dengan air mata yang setia mengalir. Dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, sakit yang menjalari, tidak lagi Baekhyun pedulikan. Pikirannya berkelana. Bagaimana jika Sehun mengetahui keadaannya yang seperti ini? Terlebih bagaimana jika Hana mengetahui dirinya yang menjijikan seperti ini? Masih sanggupkah Baekhyun untuk sekedar menghela nafas di hadapan mereka?

"Ma-maaf," Lirihnya dengan suara serak nyaris hilang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat menahan segala kesakitan yang menggerogoti hati dan tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian terbelalak dengan kepala menoleh menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Baekhyun memaksakan tubuh telanjangnya untuk terduduk, bibirnya ia gigit kuat begitu sakit luar biasa menjalari setiap inci tububnya. Jantungnya berdentum keras begitu sosok jangkung itu memasuki kamar tersebut. Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya yang ngilu bukan main untuk merapat dengan kepala ranjang saat sosok jangkung itu melangkah mendekat, setelah sebelumnya mencabut paksa jarum infus di punggung tangannya. Baekhyun semakin beringsut, mengabaikan jejak darah yang di buatnya akibat luka yang kembali terbuka di bagian anusnya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya nanar. Tersenyum remeh begitu mendapati jejak darah pada seprai.

"Be-berhenti mendekat!" Sentak Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang hampir hilang.

Baekhyun memeluk erat kakinya yang tertekuk, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kepala ranjang, dan menatap nyalang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, sebelum kemudian menumpukan sebelah lututnya di ranjang, tepat di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin bergetar hebat ketika Chanyeol menatap lekat tepat kearah matanya. Bak terhipnotis, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata gelap lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mendengus remeh memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun, sebelum mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada paha atas Baekhyun begitu pandangannya mendapati darah yang semakin banyak merembes di bawah sana. Baekhyun tersentak dan menepis tangan Chanyeol dari sana.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhku! Berhenti me-menyentuh tubuhku! Kau menjijikan, Brengsek!" Baekhyun terengah begitu bentakan itu dapat ia keluarkan.

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar bentakan Baekhyun, sebelum kemudian menyeringai lalu mencengkram kuat dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang.

"Benar. Dan si menjijikan ini telah membuatmu lebih menjijikan, sayang. Dan aku akan membuatmu lebih menjijikan lagi jika kau terus menentang diriku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sebelum menghempas kasar dagu Baekhyun dan berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur.

Di raihnya lima butir obat yang berbeda di atas meja kemudian melemparkannya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Minum obatmu," Ujar Chanyeol ringan setelah melemparkan pula sebotol mineral. "Atau...Orang pesuruhku akan melenyapkan Luhan detik ini juga."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan berani-beraninya sedikitpun menyentuh Luhan." Desis Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tentu, jika kau mau menuruti semua perintahku." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Baekhyun meraung begitu pintu kamar tertutup. Pikirannya melayang kepada Luhan di sana. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, dan karna itulah Baekhyun meraih pil-pil obat itu untuk di minumnya. Baekhyun meringkuk di atas kasur begitu menelan habis butir pil yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Di cengkramnya seprai di bawahnya menahan sesak yang menjalari dadanya.

"Hyung..." Lirihnya sebelum efek obat yang di telannya membawa kesadarannya.

-

"Mereka masih belum menyerah ternyata. Biarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan." Ujar Chanyeol dingin kepada seseorang di sambungan teleponnya.

Chanyeol memutar-mutar ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya sebelum mendecih kemudian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, Hana." Ucap Chanyeol remeh.

Chanyeol tentu telah menyusun dengan matang rencananya. Memikirkan baik-baik konsekuensinya, dan jangan lupakan orang-orang pesuruhnya yang menyebar di luar sana untuk mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang menyangkut dirinya dan Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin agen FBI saja tidak akan sanggup berhadapan dengannya. Bodohnya Hana yang tidak menyadari itu.

Chanyeol menggertakan rahangnya begitu pikirannya teralihkan kepada Baekhyun. Perasaan menjijikan itu selalu hadir di antara kebenciannya. Chanyeol selalu menyangkal jika dirinya masih memiliki perasaan itu terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol jelas membenci lelaki mungil itu, hingga berkeinginan untuk menghancurkannya selebur-leburnya. Namun kekecewaan yang dirasakannya ketika Baekhyun selalu menolaknya tidak menjadikannya terbiasa. Chanyeol sakit mendapatinya.

Di lemparnya ponsel di genggamannya begitu pikirannya semakin larut. Chanyeol melepas kaos yang di kenakannya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah Shower untuk sejenak mendinginkan kepalanya.

-

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Jika sebelumnya Chanyeol membuatnya sendiri, maka untuk kali ini juru masaknya lah yang membuatnya. Kim Minseok.

Benar, Chanyeol telah membayar lelaki itu untuk bekerja dengannya. Bukan hanya juru masak, Chanyeol pun telah menugaskan sebagian pesuruhnya untuk berjaga di mansionnya. Mengingat Baekhyun yang pernah melarikan diri.

Minseok sedikit banyak telah mendengar tentang lelaki tahanan tuannya itu dari bodyguard di mansion itu. Dirinya hanya perlu menutup pandangannya, menulikan pendengarannya, membisukan suaranya, mengenai hal itu. Maka semuanya aman. Seperti pekerja Chanyeol yang lainnya.

Heran mengapa Chanyeol mampu membayar mereka semua? Itu karna beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol telah mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahnya dengan menyetujui permintaan ayahnya untuk mengurus perusahaannya disini. Maka seluruh pendapatan menjadi miliknya. Hana tidak mengetahuinya tentu saja. Karna gadis itu tidak begitu peduli dengan pekerjaan ayahnya.

Chanyeol bahkan sudah menghentikan Baekhyun dari pendidikannya. Sedang Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya dalam waktu dekat. Berterimakasihlah pada otak jenius yang dimilikinya, hingga semua menjadi sangat mudah bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping tempat tidur, dimana Baekhyun terbaring meringkuk dengan tubuh menggigil. Di letakannya mangkuk ditangannya ke atas meja, sebelum menumpukan sebelah lututnya di atas ranjang dengan kudua tangan terulur meraih punggung dan paha Baekhyun. Di angkatnya pelan tubuh kurus itu, kemudian membaringkannya dalam posisi yang benar. Chanyeol bangkit menuju lemari untuk mengambil sweater hangatnya.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dan memakaikan dengan hati-hati sweater kuning itu ke tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah terpasang dengan benar, Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon yang tersedia di atas meja. Chanyeol tentu tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Kecuali Suho, dokter pribadinya.

"Antarkan handuk dan air hangat ke kamar Baekhyun sekarang." Ujarnya dingin.

Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah basah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan terulur menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Bukankah perlakuan Chanyeol sangat manis? Jika saja mereka berada dalam suatu hubungan kasih sayang. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya memperlakukan Baekhyun selembut itu.

"Masuk." Ucapnya begitu suara ketukan pada pintu terdengar.

Minseok melangkah ragu dengan wadah kecil di tangannya dan handuk di pundaknya. Minsoek meletakan wadah berisi air hangat itu di atas meja berikut dengan handuknya.

"Kau melihatnya? Bukankah dia sangat indah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Minseok yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol , segera mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk memperhatikan sosok mungil yang di maksud.

Minseok tertegun. Apakah sosok itu benar seorang lelaki? meskipun wajah pucat pasi itu basah, meskipun kelopak tertutup itu bengkak, meskipun bibirnya kering dan terdapat luka, Minseok masih melihat kecantikan di wajah mungil itu. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam di balik sweater yang di kenakannya, dan kaki kurusnya yang tidak tertutupi terlihat sangat halus tanpa bulu. Meskipun Minseok dapat melihat adanya memar di pergelangan kaki dan kedua paha bawahnya, namun tidak mengurangi keindahan tungkai itu.

Benar, sosok itu sangat indah. Namun kenapa nasib buruk harus menghampiri lelaki seindah dirinya?

"Be-benar tuan. Tuan Baekhyun sangat indah." Lirih Minseok kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sebelum senyum tipis itu tergantikan dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Dan dia telah membuatku membencinya. Membuatku ingin menghancurkannya."

Minseok bergetar dalam berdirinya mendengar suara berat itu. Dirinya semakin menunduk takut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian. "Kau akan sering bertemu dengannya mulai besok. Aku mempercayakan dia padamu selama aku tidak berada di sini."

Minseok terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun menuai kesalahan?Namun tidak ada bantahan yang mampu ia ucapkan. "Ba-baik, Tuan."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Minseok segera melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu setelah membungkuk hormat ke arah Chanyeol.

Sepeninggalan Minseok, Chanyeol segera meraih handuk dan wadah itu ke arah kaki Baekhyun. Di tekuk dan di lebarkannya kedua kaki Baekhyun sebelum menempatkan dirinya di antara kaki itu. Chanyeol membasahi handuk itu dan memerasnya. Kemudian membawanya untuk membersihkan bagian selangkangan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi noda darah.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar begitu lubang Baekhyun yang memerah terlihat di pandangannya. Bagian itu terlihat membengkak dengan benang jahitan terdapat disana. Sejenak di lihatnya wajah tenang Baekhyun di atas sana. Efek obat tidur dari obat yang di telannya, sepertinya benar-benar bekerja.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada selangkangan Baekhyun. Melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan nafas yang mulai terengah. Setelah bagian itu bersih, Chanyeol lalu mengoleskan salep yang di bawanya ke bagian itu. Nafasnya ia tahan begitu telunjuknya menyentuh bagian luar lubang anus itu.

Chanyeol segera meluruskan kaki Baekhyun dan membenarkan kembali sweaternya sebelum memindahkan wadah berisi air itu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya yang terengah. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun sebatas perut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?" Geramnya sebelum Kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bangunlah."

Bagaikan mantra, ucapan Chanyeol benar membuat lelaki mungil itu mengernyit dan membuka perlahan kelopaknya. Matanya terasa perih ketika ia buka, membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali. Baekhyun meringis begitu nyeri kembali merayapi tubuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun terhenyak mendengar suara berat itu. Dirinya lalu menoleh untuk mendapati lelaki itu di sampingnya. Baekhyun hendak mendudukan tubuhnya sebelum tangan besar lelaki itu menahan pundaknya.

"Ku bilang jangan bergerak." Desisnya.

Baekhyun lantas terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan tangan mencengkram erat selimutnya. Sebegitu takutnyakah Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol?

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya mendapati hal itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menuruti semua perkataanku, Baekhyun." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun masih pada posisinya, sebelum tubuhnya kembali tersentak begitu Chanyeol menyelipkan lengannya di bawah punggungnya. Baekhyun hendak meronta sebelum suara Chanyeol mengintrupsinya.

"Aku hanya membantumu untuk terduduk." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dengan nafas tercekat begitu mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat lelaki itu di pipinya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya begitu memastikan Baekhyun dapat duduk bersender pada tumpukan bantal yang di tatanya.

Chanyeol meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur itu di pangkuan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkram selimut untuk mengalihkananya pada mangkuk.

"Habiskan buburnya. Jangan bergerak dan membuat lukamu kembali terbuka. Kau tahu akibatnya jika menentang perkataanku, Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

-

Seperginya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap kosong mangkuk di pangkuannya. Jarinya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh sendok di mangkuk itu. Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya dengan setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Apa yang sebebarnya kau inginkan, Chanyeol? Kau menyakitiku, kau melukaiku, kau menghancurkan harga diriku, lalu kau mengobatiku, merawatku, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun terus menyuap bubur itu dalam isakannya hingga tak tersisa. Baekhyun meratapi hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol mempermainkannya, menginjak -nginjak harga dirinya. Bisa saja Baekhyun mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga, jika dirinya tidak mengingat seseorang yang sangat di kasihinya di sana.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya setelah menelan habis bubur di mulutnya. Di raihnya sebotol mineral di sampingnya sebelum menegak habis isinya.

Baekhyun kembali meraung, menangisi ketidakberdayaan dirinya. Menggosok kasar tubuhnya yang terbalut sweater kuning lembut milik Chanyeol. Untuk apa Chanyeol memakaikannya pakaian dan selimut? Kenapa tidak biarkan saja dirinya mati kedinginan?

Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah pada tumpukan bantal di bawahnya. Isak tangis masih terdengar darinya. Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berharap Sehun akan menolongnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk di tampakan pada sehun, terlebih Hana kekasihnya. Baekhyun malu. Pun malu pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat lemah untuk ukuran lelaki.

Lelah dengan pertikaian batin yang di alaminya, Baekhyun kembali jatuh tertidur dengan sisa air mata di wajahnya.

 **Bersambung..**

-

Capter ini udah lumayan panjang kan? Mulai kedepannya aku akan berusaha buat bikin Chapter yang lumayan panjang. Hanya saja, butuh beberapa waktu untuk akhirnya aku up. Karna seperti yang udah aku bilang sebelumnya, aku ngetik cerita ini pake hp, jadi agak susah. Mohon review dan dukungannya.

Terimakasih :3


	11. Chapter 11

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen yaa.

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Kim Minseok, Others.

 **Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Maaf untuk karakter Baekhyun yang menderita di sini, pun dengan Chanyeol yang kejam. Semoga mereka selalu di limpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan di real life mereka. Aamin.**

-

 **Selamat membaca!**

-

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya ketika mentari pagi mengusik melalui celah tirai jendela di kamarnya. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika lagi-lagi pening mendera kepalanya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik ngilu ketika mencoba menggerakan motoriknya.

Tak pelak pekikannya membuat lelaki yang baru memasuki kamar itu bergegas menghampirinya.

"Tuan, jangan paksakan tubuhmu untuk bergerak dahulu. Tuan masih harus berbaring untuk beberapa waktu." Ujarnya sembari menahan tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring.

Baekhyun tersentak begitu tangan asing menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan nafas tercekat. Dirinya lalu menundukan kepala tidak berani menatap sosok itu.

Kim Minseok. Lelaki itu tentu menyadarinya. Bagaimana tubuh di sentuhannya menegang dengan sedikit bergetar. Sedikit banyak dirinya menaruh iba pada lelaki itu. Minseok tahu, jika saat ini Baekhyun pasti tengah ketakutan. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tentu meninggalkan trauma pada dirinya.

Minseok tersenyum sebelum berujar untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa, tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ragu untuk menatap lelaki itu. Minseok tertegun untuk sesaat ketika bersitatap dengan iris bening itu, sebelum kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang jika tuan memerlukan sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. hum?" Ujar Minseok.

"Si-siapa kau?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Namaku Kim Minseok. Aku bekerja pada tuan Park untuk merawat dan menjagamu." Ujar Minseok.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sebelum berucap lirih kemudian. "Itu artinya aku akan hidup lebih lama lagi?"

"A-apa maksud tuan? Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Minseok tentu terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil dihadapannya jelas menyimpan pesakitan yang sangat dalam. Siapapun dapat melihatnya hanya dari tatapan sipit bening itu. Namun, Minseok tidak menyangka jika lelaki mungil itu sebegitu tertekannya hingga tidak ingin melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Aku malu, hiks. Aku adalah lelaki. Tapi untuk sekedar memberikan perlawanan saat seseorang merenggut harga diriku saja, aku tidak mampu, hiks. Apa men-cintai seseorang adalah ke-kesalahan, hiks? Hanya karena kesalahpahaman, se-seorang dengan mu-mudahnya menghancurkan hidup orang la-lain."

Minseok hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menatap iba pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan segala pesakitannya. Berharap jika hal itu mampu meringankan beban di hatinya barang sedikit.

Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Minseok meremehkannya. Tidak peduli jika lelaki itu menganggapnya lemah. Toh, Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Karna itu ketika lelaki dengan postur seperti dirinya itu memeluk tubuhnya, Baekhyun membiarkan raungan pesakitannya menggema memenuhi kamar. Balas memeluk erat lelaki yang tengah memeluknya. Menyalurkan segala pesakitan yang di simpannya.

"A-aku tidak sanggup la-lgi, hiks. Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak bisa ma-mati, hiks. Keparat itu akan me-menyakiti hyungku jika a-aku menen-tangnya, hiks. Lalu ba-bagaima caraku untuk me-melanjutkan hidupku, hiks?"

Minseok teriris mendengarnya. Bagaimana ucapan di sela isak tangisnya itu benar meremat hatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa Minseok lakukan kecuali mengelus punggung ringkih itu. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang mungkin keluar dari belah bibirnya. Membiarkan air mata turut menangisi kesedihan lelaki mungil di pelukannya. Membiarkan punggungnya yang perih karna lelaki mungil itu begitu kuat meremat punggungnya.

-

Minseok membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah kembali tenang. Meskipun segukan itu sesekali masih terdengar, setidaknya Baekhyun sudah tidak meraung seperti sebelumnya.

Minseok mendudukan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur, menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk menyender pada tumpukan bantal yang telah disusunnya. Diraihnya telapak tangan lelaki mungil itu untuk di genggamnya.

"Jangan sungkan untuk mengutarakan apapun kepadaku, Baek. Aku bersamamu. Mari kita lewati bersama pesakitan ini."

Benar. Mereka memang telah sepakat untuk menyingkirkan keformalan di antara mereka jika tengah berdua. Minseok berjanji akan selalu disisi lelaki itu, di samping bisa atau tidaknya ia membantu kesulitan yang lelaki mungil itu hadapi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sebelum kemudian menerima suapan bubur yang di berikan Minseok kepadanya. Baekhyun memang belum mengenal begitu dalam lelaki di hadapannya ini. Namun hatinya merasa bahwa dirinya bisa menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menerima suapannya. Lelaki dihadapannya sangat rapuh. Minseok berharap meskipun sedikit, dirinya mampu menguatkan lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku sudah menikah, ngomong-ngomong." Ujar Minseok. Dirinya terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mengerjap menatapnya.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae. Adik kelasku saat di menengah atas." Lanjut Minseok di akhiri tawa saat Baekhyun terbelalak mendengarnya.

Minseok kembali memberikan suapan untuk Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Benar, Baekhyun. Aku adalah gay. Dia melamarku saat usiaku dua puluh tiga dan dia dua puluh satu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menerimanya yang terkadang idiot dan menyebalkan. Kami memang tidak dalam keadaan berkencan saat dia melamarku. Namun aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis terharu saat dia melamarku. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Meskipun tipis, tapi mampu membuat Minseok terhipnotis melihatnya. Sangat manis. Menulari Minseok untuk turut tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku bukan seorang carrier yang bisa mengandung. Namun aku bersyukur dia masih bersamaku hingga saat ini. Um, lima tahun."

"Kau beruntung, hyung."

Minseok kembali tertegun mendengar lirihan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman terhadapnya.

"Kau benar, Baek. Aku sangat beruntung. Jika saja kejadian naas tidak menimpanya." Minseok menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Minseok yang memegang mangkuk.

Minseok tersenyum sebelum menyuapkan sesendok bubur terakhir yang langsung di terima oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau mendengar kisahku?" Tanya Minseok setelah meletakan mangkuk kosong di atas meja.

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah meminum segelas mineral yang di berikan Minseok.

"Kami hidup dalam kekurangan, Baek. Aku adalah yatim piatu sejak lahir. Orangtuaku meninggalkanku di panti entah karena apa alasannya. Aku terbiasa hidup susah sejak kecil. Dan aku meninggalkan panti setelah Jongdae melamarku. Tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil, dengan Jongdae yang bekerja sebagai kuli proyek. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Aku mengantarnya saat dia pergi bekerja dan menyambutnya saat pulang. Namun hari itu, aku menunggunya sampai larut malam, dan Jongdae tidak kunjung datang. Semua pertanyaanku terjawab ketika ponselku berdering dan seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa Jongdae sedang kritis di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Minseok saat mendengarnya. "Sudah hyung. Jangan di teruskan."

"Tak apa, Baek. Akupun membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritaku." Ujar Minseok tersenyum.

"Seseorang mengambil besi beton bukan dari tumpukan paling atas, menyebabkan besi beton itu jatuh bergelindingan dan menimpa Jongdae yang berada di bawah. Mungkin kondisinya tidak akan separah ini jika besi beton yang menimpanya hanya satu atau dua. Bukan belasan dengan berat satuan mencapai hampir tujuh kilogram." Lanjut Minseok sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung," Lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu.

Minseok kembali tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ini sudah bulan ke dua dan Jongdae belum tersadar dari komanya. Perusahaan hanya bertanggung jawab pada bulan pertama. Jongdae hampir di pulangkan jika saja Tuan Park tidak datang dan melanjutkan perawatan Jongdae. Aku tidak mengerti saat itu, sebelum Tuan Park berkata bahwa aku harus bekerja untuk menjaga seseorang. Aku pun mengiyakan sebagai bentuk terimakasih. Namun, sesampainya aku di rumah ini. Sedikit banyak aku mulai mengerti kondisi dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku sempat merasa enggan, namun Tuan Chanyeol mengancam akan memberhentikan perawatan Jongdae. Akupun mengurungkan niatku dan memilih mematuhi semua peraturannya. Hingga tiba saatnya aku bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun. Saat itu muncul perasaan kuat di hatiku untuk selalu berada disisimu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Bukankah Chanyeol memang brengsek? Melakukan segala hal agar keinginannya tercapai. Dan untuk apa dia mengirimkan seseorang untuk merawat dan menjaganya? Apa supaya dia bisa menyakitinya lagi sesembuhnya dia? Bukankah Chanyeol suka sekali mempermainkan dirinya?

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Kini dirinya mengerti kenapa lelaki itu membiarkannya hidup dan melarangnya untuk mati. _Benar-benar brengsek._

"Baek, kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun kembali tersadar saat Minseok menyentuh tangannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, Hyung? Jongdae sedang di rawat, tapi kau malah merawat orang lain disini."

"Tuan Park mengijinkanku pergi menemui Jongdae satu minggu sekali. Aku masih bersyukur untuk hal itu." Ujar Minseok tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah jam 9. Aku harus membantumu membersihkan diri sebelum Dokter Suho datang untuk memeriksamu." Sambung Minseok.

"Dokter Suho?"

"Dokter Suho adalah dokter pribadi Tuan Park. Dia yang menangani kondisi tubuhmu selama ini. Dokter Suho akan datang tiga hari sekali untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu saat ini. Jika sudah sembuh total, dia masih tetap akan memeriksa kesehatanmu tetapi hanya beberapa minggu sekali."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam mendengarnya. Bukankah Chanyeol seperti membunuhnya secara perlahan? Dia menyakitinya, menyembuhkannya, lalu menyakitinya lagi.

Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam ketika Minseok menyibak selimutnya dan melepas perlahan sweater yang di kenakannya. Baekhyun hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menahan malu.

Minseok berdehem sebelum mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air di baskom yang sempat dibawanya. Kemudian mulai mengusap tubuh Baekhyun perlahan. Sesekali irisnya menatap nanar pada luka gigitan dan beberapa memar disana. Bekas Kissmarknya sudah sedikit pudar meski masih terlihat.

"Bukankah tubuhku sangat menjijikan, Hyung? Bagaimana bisa kau menerima sentuhan lelaki lain sedang dirimu adalah lelaki normal? Lelaki lain menggeram nikmat akan tubuhmu, sedang kau sendiri merasakan jijik bertubi-tubi akan sentuhannya. Aku bahkan berharap Tuhan mengambil nyawaku detik itu juga."

Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Jadi, Baekhyun adalah lelaki normal? Siapa yang tidak gila jika mengalami hal semengerikan itu. Minseok menatap Wajah Baekhyun yang masih berpaling. Lelaki itu jelas lelaki yang kuat, karna dirinya masih sanggup bertahan.

Tidak. Baekhyun hanya mencoba menahan perasaannya dan memikirkan keselamatan orang yang di kasihinya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

Minseok mengerjap sebelum kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Selesai mengeringkan tubuh Baekhyun, Minseok memakaikan kemeja Maroon milik Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Minseok dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mengatupkan rahangnya kuat dengan tangan terkepal erat. Baekhyun mungkin menolaknya, Namun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Chanyeol telah menguasai keduanya.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika Minseok mulai mengancingkan kemeja itu. Minseok melihatnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lelaki mungil itu. Seselesainya, Minseok kembali menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

Minseok menyentuh pipi tirus Baekhyun, dan menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Setelahnya Minseok meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk kembali menyendiri di kamarnya. Kamar ibarat sangkar yang tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terbang.

-

"Kondisimu sudah membaik, Baek. Luka jahitnya sudah mulai mengering. Jangan menggerakan tubuhmu secara berlebihan untuk beberapa waktu ini. Jika kau melakukannya dengan baik dan rutin meminum obatmu, dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi kau akan kembali pulih." Ujar Suho setelah memeriksa kondisi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang mampu aku lakukan setelah aku pulih? Apa aku bisa terlepas dari sangkar ini? Apa aku bisa terbang bebas setelahnya? Apa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Baek..."

"Bukankah kematian adalah satu-satunya cara agar semuanya berakhir? Untuk apa kau menyembuhkanku?! Kenapa tidak biarkan saja aku sekarat dan mati?! Seharusnya bukan obat yang kau berikan padaku, melainkan racun!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Lalu kau pikir apa yang bisa aku lakukan, huh? Bukankah aku sama saja denganmu yang berada di bawah kukungan Chanyeol?"

Ucapan dingin Suho membuat Baekhyun terdiam dalam isak tangisnya. Dirinya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi dokter muda itu. "Keluarlah, aku mengantuk."

Suho hanya menghela nafasnya, dan membenahi peralatannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membiarkan air matanya mengalir setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Membiarkan pesakitan terus menggerogoti benaknya. Toh, Baekhyun kini hanyalah seonggok daging yang dibiarkan hidup sebagai penghias ruangan yang kosong. Tidak memiliki harga diri lagi. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya mampu menghela nafas hingga saat ini adalah seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya, yang tidak tahu menahu akan kondisi dirinya.

-

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kondisi Baekhyun sudah kembali pulih sepenuhnya. Baekhyun sudah mampu bergerak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, tidak ada perubahan dengan keadaannya. Baekhyun tetaplah si burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar. Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar dari kamar tempatnya berada. Kesehariannya hanya dihabiskan di dalam kamar dengan melamun, jika Minseok sedang tidak datang untuk menemaninya mengobrol.

Dua minggu pula Baekhyun tidak melihat sosok Chanyeol. Atau bisa di katakan jika sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol tidak mendatanginya. Entah kemana perginya lelaki tinggi itu, Baekhyun tidak mau tahu. Dirinya bahkan tidak berminat untuk melihat sosoknya. Baekhyun hanya tidak siap jika harus kembali bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung itu.

Penjagaan yang semakin ketat di lingkungan kediamannyalah yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah setiap kali pemikiran untuk melarikan diri terselip di kepalanya. Minseok pun melarang dirinya untuk keluar kamar demi kebaikannya. Itulah kenapa selama ini Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar yang lebih layak seperti penjara baginya itu.

Baekhyun tengah memandang pekarangan Mansion tempatnya tinggal dari jendela besar yang terdapat di kamarnya. Terdapat sebuah gazebo di tengah kolam buatan dengan jembatan lengkung sebagai penghubung antara daratan, juga dua buah ayunan kayu di taman yang di sekelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Sederhana namun sangat cantik. Tetapi keindahan itu tidak menarik minat Baekhyun untuk sedikit saja merasa takjub akan kecantikan taman itu.

Baekhyun merasa hampa. Tatapannya kosong dengan pikiran melalangbuana kemana-mana. Dirinya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Hana dan Sehun. Apa mereka disana mencari dirinya? Bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Hana? Kekasihnya pasti tengah merasa sangat kehilangan. Jika selama ini Baekhyun berupaya untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya, namun kini Baekhyun menyerah. Sepenuhnya dia melepaskan perasaannya terhadap Hana.

Baekhyun mencintai gadis periang itu. Sangat mencintainya. Namun setelah apa yang terjadi padanya, Baekhyun tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya lagi. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas untuk gadis itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu menjijikan untuk tetap bersama dengan kekasihnya. Karna itu, jika Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan, dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis mungil itu untuk sekedar memberitahunya bahwa semuanya telah berakhir. Baekhyun mengharapkan gadis itu untuk melupakannya, bahkan Baekhyun rela jika gadis itu membencinya seumur hidup. Baekhyun sendiri sangat membenci dirinya. Maka Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika orang terkasihnya pun turut membencinya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang yang dikasihinya jika Baekhyun melakukan hal itu? Tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap hidup dalam rasa hina yang di deritanya ini, selain mereka yang dikasihinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka menanggung hal dari kesalahannya. Cukup Baekhyun. Tidak yang lain.

Cklek,

Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya ketika suara pintu terbuka menghampiri pendengarannya. Dirinya berbalik dan mendapati Minseok dengan nampan makan siang di tangannya.

"Hyung," Lirih Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil sembari menghampiri Minseok.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Baek?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat beberapa angsa yang berenang di kolam."

Sejenak Minseok terdiam mendengarnya. Itu merupakan kebiasaan Baekhyun sebelum dirinya datang. Bukan sekali dua kali Minseok mendapati Baekhyun yang melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Minseok tahu lelaki mungil itu hanya berusaha tegar di hadapannya. Pandangan Minseok meredup menatap Baekhyun yang mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Irisnya langsung ia kerjapkan dengan senyum tersungging setelahnya.

"Baiklah, ini makan siangmu. Habiskan, hum?" Ujar Minseok sembari meletakan nampan di atas pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Ung," Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum menyuap sesendok demi sesendok jatah makan siangnya.

Sungguh, Minseok sangat menyayangi lelaki mungil ini. Perbedaan usia yang mencapai enam tahun mumbuatnya menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dua minggu ini, Minseok tentu sudah mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan entah mengapa Minseok seolah dapat merasakan pesakitan yang lelaki mungil itu rasakan.

Minseok berharap Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya untuk waktu yang lama. Dirinya tidak siap jika harus menyaksikan Baekhyun kembali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak nyaman setiap kali dirinya memikirkan hal itu. Minseok hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga semua kesesakan yang dirasakannya hanya sebatas perasaannya saja.

Benar. Chanyeol memang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar sana. Hal itulah yang membuat lelaki tinggi itu dua minggu ini tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya di Mansion miliknya ini. Meskipun begitu, atas permintaan Chanyeol, Minseok tetap memberikan kabar terbaru perihal keadaan Baekhyun. Baik buruknya itu, Minseok tidak berani sedikitpun mengurangi atau melebihkan informasi mengenai keadaan Baekhyun. Atau suaminya, Jongdae yang akan menjadi ancamannya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Minseok meraih ponsel di saku celananya setelah notif pesan memasuki ponselnya.

 _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_

Minseok melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyantap perlahan makan siangnya sebelum membalas pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan.

 _Tuan Baekhyun sedang memakan makan siangnya, Tuan._

 _Bagus. Terus awasi dia. Beritahu aku jika sesuatu terjadi._

 _Baik, Tuan._

Minseok kembali menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum ketika lelaki mungil itu tengah menatapnya juga.

"Baekhyuna, aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar. Habiskan makananmu, hum?"

Minseok melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah Baekhyun mengiyakan. Minseok melangkah terburu-buru tanpa sadar pada ponselnya yang ia letakan begitu saja di atas meja nakas.

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap bergantian pada pintu kamar mandi dan ponsel Minseok di atas meja. Bukankah ini kesempatan baik? Dirinya bisa menghubungi Sehun dan meminta pertolongan pada lelaki albino itu. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun justru meraih ponsel itu dan mengetikan sebuah pesan pada nomor lain yang sangat dihapalnya.

Air matanya menetes begitu pesan itu terkirim. Baekhyun kembali meletakan ponsel itu di atas meja setelah menghapus pesan tersebut sebelumnya.

Di hapusnya air mata, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan debaran menyakitkan pada dadanya.

-

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Kami tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pencarian adik anda. Ini sudah dua minggu, dan kami tidak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali."

"Bagaiman bisa kalian seperti itu! Dimana tanggung jawab kalian sebagai polisi! Tidak seharusnya kalian memutuskan seperti itu!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini sudah menjadi kebijakan kepolisian. Kami akan mengganti rugi atas biaya yang anda keluarkan untuk kasus ini. Maafkan kami."

Sehun meremat kasar rambutnya sembari berteriak frustasi setelah kepergian polisi tersebut. Sedang Hana hanya menangis tersedu mendengarnya.

Dua minggu lalu mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun. Karna itu mereka memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kepada pihak polisi. Sayangnya, dua minggu pencarian sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Polisi pun memutuskan untuk tidak menindaklanjuti kasus tersebut.

"Baekhyuna," Lirih Sehun dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya.

Kemana lagi dirinya harus menemukan Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang? Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang telah terjadi terhadap Baekhyun.

Sehun menghapus kasar air mata di wajahnya sebelum menghampiri Hana. Di rematnya pundak Hana untuk menguatkan gadis itu.

"Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan orang-orang lemah itu lagi, Hana. Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam sebelum menemukan Baekhyun. Untuk sekarang beristirahatlah sejenak. Kau pun harus kembali fokus pada sekolahmu. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Hana diam tidak menjawab. Dirinya hanya larut dalam tangis menyakitkan. Bahkan ketika Sehun meraih tubuhnya kedalam pelukan.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Hana menuju mobil kemudian. Mereka hendak memasuki mobil sebelum ponsel Hana bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"O-oppa," Ucao Hana tergagap setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

Sehun segera menghampiri Hana dan meraih ponsel itu dari genggaman Hana. Setelahnya mereka bergegas memasuki mobil untuk menyiapkan semuanya.

"Besok pagi kita bertemu di bandara. Kita harus menemukannya saat itu juga." Ujar Sehun sembari melajukan mobilnya untuk mengantar Hana kembali kerumahnya.

Hari memang sudah beranjak malam. Terpaksa mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan besok. Lokasi GPS yang tertera pada titik Navigasi memang berada sangat jauh dari kota Seoul. Karna itu mereka butuh persiapan sebelum melakukan perjalanan.

 _Maafkan aku, Hana. Aku harus melepasmu. Kita akhiri semuanya sampai disini. Lupakan aku dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan mencariku, hum. Aku baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal._

 **Bersambung..**

-

Sebenarnya aku gak dapet ide buat alur bagian Sehun. Karna aku selalu ngutamain konflik Chanbaek. Jadi maaf kalo bagian Sehun sama Hana di cerita ini sedikit dan sekedarnya ajah. Toh, mereka kan emang sekedar selingan di cerita ini :-D ..

Oh, satu lagii.. aku ga ngerti sama sekali masalah polisi polisian.. jadi aku bikin bener bener ngarang amburadul di sini.. maafkan aku juseyooo.. anggap ajah emang seperti ituu. huhuhu

Sampai jumpa :3

Jangan lupa review hoh :)


	12. Chapter 12

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen, semoga masih inget sama alur sebelumnya.. ehe

Sebenernya ini masih di suasana lebaran, tapi aku makah bikin adegan yg iyak iyak.. maafkan akuu..

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Kim Minseok, Others.

 **Rated M**

 _Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Maaf untuk karakter Baekhyun yang menderita di sini, pun dengan Chanyeol yang kejam. Semoga mereka selalu di limpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan di real life mereka. Aamin._

 **Tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan flashback cerita.**

 **-**

 **Selamat membaca!**

-

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hana. Kita akan segera menemukan Baekhyun."

Ucapan Sehun tak benar menenangkan Hana dari kegelisahannya. Entah mengapa, ia tidak siap untuk melihat semua kenyataan yang mungkin terjadi terhadap kekasihnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum menarik Hana pada rengkuhannya kemudian. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa bahwa semua ini salah. Tidak, semua memang sudah salah dari awal. Semakin memikirkannya, semakin tidak nyaman untuk perasaannya.

"Baekhyunaa," Lirihnya dalam hati.

Keduanya kini memang tengah berada dalam penerbangan. Mereka yakin akan menemukan Baekhyun saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa ragu dengan tiba-tiba datang menyelimuti benak mereka. Merasa bahwa apa yang di lakukannya merupakan kesalahan yang mungkin berujung penyesalan.

Dalam rengkuhan Sehun, Hana tidak lagi mampu menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis. Membiarkan Sehun mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya. Lelah dengan pemikirannya, iapun jatuh tertidur masih dalam pelukan Sehun.

-

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya begitu suara yang amat di kenalnya terdengar dari lantai bawah, disusul jerit kesakitan Minseok.

"Hyung," Gumam Baekhyun.

Ia bergegas membawa kedua tungkai telanjangnya untuk membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga. Baekhyun terbelalak begitu retinanya menangkap Minseok yang bersimpuh di lantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Wajahnya berurai air mata, dengan kemeja maidnya robek sana sini. Sedang darah terlihat merembas dari luka yang mengintip di balik kemeja yang terkoyak. Jeritan itu masih mengalun seiring dengan sabuk kulit yang mencambuk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu itu cambukan keberapa, ketika ia menahan sabuk kulit itu sebelum kembali menyentuh kulit Minseok.

Lelaki itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Wajahnya merah karna amarah. Rahangnya mengeras dengan bibir terkatup rapat, sedang irisnya menatap tajam padanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar sebelum berucap untuk menghentikan perbuatan lelaki itu.

"Hen-tikan, Chanyeol. Kumohon." Meski hanya berupa cicitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai setan sebelum mencengkram kuat kedua rahang Baekhyun. Seluruh Bodyguard di Mansion itu hanya terdiam iba melihatnya, tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Begitupun dengan Minseok. Ia hanya mampu berdoa semoga Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol dengan amarah yang meledak adalah hal paling menyeramkan. Tidak ada yang mampu menentangnya, dan hanya membiarkan lalu menungggu perintah yang lelaki itu sebutkan.

Baekhyun mengernyit nyeri namun membiarkan lelaki itu melakukannya. Tidak, Baekhyun harus berani saat ini. Ia tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Karena itu, dibukanya kedua kelopaknya untuk menatap kedua iris Chanyeol kemudian.

Melihatnya, Chanyeol memanas. Benar tersinggung akan perlawanan yang ditunjukan lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau kembali menentangku, Byun Baekhyun? Kau tahu akibatnya, namun kau tidak jera setelah semua yang telah kulakukan padamu? Tch, seberapa besar nyalimu sebenarnya, huh?" Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun masih terkatup dengan iris menatap tajam lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baik. Baik, jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati." Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"PERINTAHKAN PADA ORANG-ORANGKU DI BEIJING UNTUK MELAKUKAN TUGAS MEREKA!"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar seruan Chanyeol. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu, dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakiti saudara tirinya.

Di cengkramnya lengan Chanyeol yang mencengkram rahangnya. Berusaha melepas cengkraman menyakitkan itu, namun sia-sia. Ia yang tidak hilang akal, lalu menendang kuat tulang kering lelaki jangkung itu. Usahanya pun berhasil.

Chanyeol menggeram dan menatap nyalang padanya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh hyungku." Lirih Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya, sebelum menampar kuat pipi tirus Baekhyun. Membuatnya terhempas ke lantai. Minseok disana turut memekik. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua irisnya.

 _Tidak, Baekhyun. Jangan melawannya._ Lirih Minseok dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu berkali-kali, brengsek! dan kau tahu apa salahmu kali ini?" bentak Chanyeol di samping telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tetap pada posisinya. Bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Perbuatanmu kali ini bukan hanya membuat Luhan yang terkena imbasnya. Tapi Sehun, bahkan Hana pun harus aku lenyapkan, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kembali terbelalak dan menatap terkejut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Psikopat! Jangan pernah menyentuh mereka, brengsek! Mereka tidak bersalah! Cukup aku yang harus menanggung semuanya!"

"Ah, benar. Kau harus menanggung akibatnya. KALIAN! LIHAT BAIK-BAIK APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADA JALANG KECIL INI. KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN HAL LEBIH BURUK JIKA BERANI MENENTANG KEHENDAKU!"

seluruh bodyguard serta Minseok hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang berani menyela atau mereka bahkan orang terkasih mereka yang akan menerima akibatnya.

Setelah berteriak memperingatkan pesuruhnya, Chanyeol lalu menatap bengis kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengingsutkan tubuhnya begitu Chanyeol melepas jas kerja yang di kenakannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak mampu menghindar ketika sabuk kulit yang sempat mencambuk Minseok kini beralih pada tubuhnya.

"Aakh!"

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring seiring sabuk kulit itu mengenai kulitnya. Namun Chanyeol menuli. Ia tetap melayangkan cambukan itu berkali kali pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu melemah dan terbaring pasrah di atas lantai. Rembasan darah keluar dari luka yang dihasilkan dari cambuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan kembali mencengkram kuat rambut Baekhyun. Mendongakan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada wajah ayu yang kini di penuhi air mata, sebelum kemudian pandangannya ia terunkan menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tebalut kemeja terkoyaknya. Entah setan darimana yang merasuki kepala Chanyeol, namun kini sebelah tangannya ia larikan pada selangkangan Baekhyun yang tertutupi kemeja kebesaran miliknya.

Baekhyun terbelalak begitu merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang meremas kuat kejantanannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lemah lengan Chanyeol di selangkangannya.

Baekhyun berusaha menggeleng. Benar tak sanggup menahan sakit pada pusat tubuhnya.

"Akh! Ampun, Chanyeol. Sakit. A-ampun!" jeritnya serak.

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol justru semakin meremas kuat kejantanan Baekhyun. Memaju mundurkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat pada kejantanan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini menangis hebat dengan wajah merah padam dan urat di kening serta leher yang menonjol.

Baekhyun mengejang begitu sesuatu keluar dari kejantanannya, menimbulkan bercak merah pada kemejanya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari sana dan memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang di penuhi bercak darah. Namun bukannya iba, Chanyeol justru menyeringai senang.

Baekhyun masih terisak dengan tubuh bergetar di sana. Meringkuk pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun pada orang-orang terkasihnya setelah ini. Karna itulah ketika Chanyeol menelentangkan tubuhnya dan merobek kasar kemejanya, ia hanya mampu meneteskan air mata dari kelopak terpejamnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melumat kasar belah bibirnya. Mengabaikan isak tangis Minseok yang terdengar di telinganya.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol memasukinya, Baekhyun hanya merintih lirih dengan tangan terkepal lemah. Membiarkan Chanyeol menghentak kasar tubuhnya. Membiarkan harga dirinya kembali terinjak dihadapan seluruh bodyguard dan Minseok yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

-

Suara tembakan yang disusul dengan teriakan memenuhi sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di Beijing. Begitu mencekam untuk lelaki mungil yang meringkuk gemetar di pojok ruangan yang gelap. Tangan gemetarnya menutup erat kedua telinganya, mencoba menghalau suara memekakan itu dari pendengarannya. Irisnya tertutup rapat dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup kuat menahan isak tangisnya.

Hal itu sudah berlangsung selama kurang lebih satu jam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi diluar sana. Ia hanya sanggup meringkuk menahan ketakutannya.

"Sehunaa, Sehunaa.."

Nama itu seketika terucap lirih dari bibirnya ketika derap langkah kaki semakin terdengar mendekat. Dan ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, ia tidak sanggup menahan teriakan histerisnya lagi. Tubuhnya terlonjak dan semakin merapat pada tembok. Berteriak lantang berharap beberapa orang di depannya menjauh pergi. Namun semuanya sia-sia ketika salah satu dari pria kekar dihadapannya menarik sebelah kakinya dan membuat tubuhnya terlentang di lantai yang dingin. Semua bayangan buruk masa lalu menampar telak ingatannya, ketika salah seorangnya lagi menyentak kemeja yang di kenakannya hingga robek tak tersisa. Dan ketika tangan kekar itu beralih menarik celana piamanya, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Hingga dengan keras ia membenturkan kepala pada lantai dibawahnya. Membuat genangan merah pekat yang membawa kesadarannya.

-

"Sssh,"

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat merasakan kenikmatan bertubi yang dirasakan pada pusat tubuhnya. Lubang hangat Baekhyun benar menjepit kuat kejantanannya, memijat lembut dan teratur seolah menuntun Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih di dalam sana.

Di cengkramnya kuat kedua pinggul Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang kini berada di ambang kesadarannya. Lelaki mungil itu hanya mampu mencakar lemah lantai di bawahnya. Benar tidak lagi memiliki tenaga. Irisnya terpejam dengan rintihan lirih yang setia mengalun lembut dari bibir berdarahnya. Tidak ada yang mampu Baekhyun pikirkan lagi saat ini. Semua rasa sakit pada tubuhnya seolah menarik seluruh atensinya. Hingga ketika Chanyeol menggeram dan menyemburkan spermanya untuk yang kesekian kali, Baekhyun menyerah. Membiarkan pesakitan membawa kesadarannya yang ia harap tidak lagi kembali.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuh telungkup Baekhyun. Membenarkan resleting celana yang terbuka, kemudian menendang kuat paha Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan memar. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Chanyeol lalu meludah di punggung Baekhyun.

"Ini hanyalah sebuah contoh kecil dari akibat pembangkangan tikus-tikus menjijikan seperti kalian terhadapku! Kalian akan mendapatkan hal lebih dari ini jika berani menentang kehendaku barang sekecil apapun! Camkan itu!"

Seru Chanyeol dengan menatap bengis seluruh bodyguard yang hanya berdiri terdiam di sana. Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju lantai dua. Tepat di anak tangga pertama, Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan pada Sehun dan Hana." Ujarnya tanpa berbalik, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Mendengar hal itu seluruh bodyguard disana pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang kini beringsut kepayahan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek," Panggilnya lirih sembari menatap prihatin tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia masih tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berbuat sebajingan itu kepada Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya binatang di hadapannya dan seluruh bodyguard.

"Baek, hiks.."

Dengan susah payah, Minseok membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan meraih kepala lelaki itu untuk di pangkunya. Mengusap sisa-sisa air mata dipipi tirus yang kini dipenuhi luka lebam dengan lembut.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Hanya karna keteledorannya, Baekhyun harus mengalami hal seperti ini dan disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Minseok benar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna begitu saja meninggalkan ponselnya saat itu hingga membuat Baekhyun mengirim sebuah pesan pada Hana yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Minseok tidak menyalahkan Baekhyun. Setegar apapun lelaki itu terlihat, Baekhyun tentu memiliki keputusasaan di dalam dirinya. Minseok hanya terlalu naif untuk menyadari semuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Baek?"

-

Sehun dan Hana melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Mobil yang disewanya telah terpakir di pintu keluar sana. Mobil yang akan mengantarkannya pada keberadan Baekhyun.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun langsung meraih kunci mobil dari sopir mobil tersebut. Ia hendak membukakan pintu untuk Hana ketika getar ponsel di saku celana menghentikannya. Sehun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut ketika nama seseorang tertera disana.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya begitu panggilan itu terhubung.

 _"Sehunaa...Luhan.."_

Sehun menegang mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya disebrang sana. Tubuhnya membeku dengan iris bergetar. Hana yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan, menyentuh lengan Sehun untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menghadap pada Hana. Di rematnya kedua pundak Hana dan menatap lurus kedalam iris bulat gadis itu.

"Hana, aku harus ke Beijing sekarang juga." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hana mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Oppa? Ada apa?"

"Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya." Ujar Sehun semakin membuat Hana tidak mengerti.

"Kita lupakan dulu Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Seoul sekarang sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu juga kepadamu."

"Apa maksudmu Oppa?!" Hana menaikan nada bicaranya. Benar tidak mengerti maksud lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Kembalilah sebelum terlambat!"

"Oppa!" Sangkal Hana. Geram karna perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu berbelit.

Sehun menghela nafas dalam sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke iris bulat Hana.

"Chanyeol mencelakai kekasihku di Beijing." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Hana yang mendengarnya mematung. Semakin tidak menyangka akan perbuatan saudaranya itu.

"Karna itu, kumohon kembalilah. Aku akan mengatasi semuanya dan menemukan Baekhyun segera." Pinta Sehun.

Lama Hana terdiam. Sebelum menatap Sehun dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Pergilah, Oppa. Aku akan kembali."

Dengan itu, merekapun berpisah denga Hana yang menatap perih punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Oppa,"

-

Brakk,

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar gebrakan pintu pada kamarnya.

"Brengsek!"

Bugh,

Chanyeol mendecih begitu bogeman kuat mendarat di pipinya hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai dengan kasar.

"Keparat! Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya, brengsek?!"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sembari bangkit untuk berdiri. Di usapnya darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Sampai aku benar-benar menghancurkannya." Ucapnya datar.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Kurasa kau sudah melebihi batasmu, Kim Suho. Ah, kau ingin kekasihmu merasakannya juga, hmm? Dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Brengsek. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya." Ucap Suho penuh penekanan.

"Jika kau menuruti semua perintahku, tentu aku akan menurutimu." Ujar Chanyeol ringan.

Suho mendecih sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Suho jelas tahu seperti apa sosok Chanyeol sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka akan yang di perbuatnya terhadap Baekhyun.

 _Suho memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja di pelataran mansion milik Chanyeol. Ia meninggalkan rumah sakit begitu saja saat mendapat panggilan dari Minseok. Lelaki itu menghubunginya dan hanya mengatakan kata 'Baekhyun'. dengan suaranya yang tersendat._

 _Sesampainya di dalam Mansion, Ia mematung saat menemukan dua lelaki mungil dalam keadaan mengenaskan._

 _"Kim Minseok,"_

 _Lelaki yang tengah bersimpuh itu menoleh dengan wajah berurai air mata. Suho segera menghampiri keduanya dan semakin terbelalak begitu mendapati keadaan Baekhyun yang tanpa busana._

 _"Jelaskan padaku nanti. Sekarang kita harus segera ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya sembari menutupi tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan jas dokternya._

 _Suho hendak mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sebelum tangan Minseok menahan lengannya._

 _"Tidak, Dokter. Masalah akan bertambah jika kau membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kalian membutuhkan penanganan segera. Terlebih Baekhyun!"_

 _"Kau ingin membuat semua orang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lirih Minseok._

 _"Kau akan membuat Baekhyun semakin menderita setelahnya." Lanjutnya._

 _Suho termangu. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Minseok. Ia hampir lupa siapa yang memegang kendali atas mereka saat ini._

 _Karenanya, dengan rasa sesal Suho mengangkat Baekhyun menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh Minseok yang berjalan tertatih di belakangnya._

 _"Rebahkan tubuhmu di atas sofa Minseok-ah. Aku akan mengobati lukamu setelah memastikan kondisi Baekhyun" Ujar Suho sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun._

 _Minseok menuruti perkataan dokter muda itu. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan pandangan tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang mulai mendapat perawatan dari Suho._

 _Beberapa jam berlalu, kini Suho telah selesai memberikan penangan terhadap Baekhyun dan saatnya untuk mengobati luka Minseok._

 _Lelaki mungil itu merintih lirih ketika luka ditubuhnya Suho bersihkan untuk kemudian di obati._

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Minseok-ah?" Tanyanya di sela sela mengobati luka Minseok._

 _Sejenak lelaki itu terdiam sebelum kembali meneteskan air matanya dan mulai menceritakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Mulai dari Minseok yang ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya di atas meja ketika ke kamar mandi, hingga ketika ia menghubunginya di rumah sakit._

 _Suho mematung mendengarnya. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berbuat sekeji itu terhadap Baekhyun. Dan mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Suho tidak yakin dengan keadaan Luhan, Sehun dan Hana saat ini._

Larut dalam lamunannya, tidak sadar Suho kini telah kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan lelaki mungil itu masih terbaring lelap dalam pingsannya. Minseok kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia memberinya perawatan. Lelaki itu harus beristirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

Ditatapnya wajah lelap Baekhyun yang dipenuhi luka lebam. Memikirkan apa yang saat ini Baekhyun rasakan jelas mengiris hatinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun jelas menolak semuanya. Namun mengingat perbedaan antaranya dan Chanyeol, jelas Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa untuk lelaki jangkung itu.

Semakin lama memikirkannya, semakin pula benaknya di rundung rasa bersalah. Setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya, ia hapus. Melihat apa yang telah terjadi, Suho menyesal karna tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk sekedar mencegah Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

-

Minseok menatap kosong langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu masih jelas terbayang di benaknya. Bagaimana Chanyeol memperkosa Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya di hadapan semua pesuruhnya.

Menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan barang sedikitpun dan hanya mampu terbaring pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melecehkannya dengan begitu biadap.

Minseok menyesal karna tidak mampu melakukan apapun dan hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Baekhyun sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan karna kecerobohannya, hal keji seperti itu harus ia saksikan. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Baekhyunaa," Lirih Minseok dengan sesal di seluruh benaknya.

 **Bersambung..**

-

Sebernarnya aku bingung mau lanjut cerita yang mana dulu.. Berhubung ide lebih nyangkut ke cerita yang ini, jadi aku coba lanjutin cerita yang ini.. Meskipun sedikit dipaksakan akhirnya aku bisa selesein chapter ini..

maaf untuk bahasa dan tulisan yang berantakan..

oh, iya.. meskipun telat, tapi selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk yang merayakannya. hehe

review juseyoooo..


	13. Chapter 13

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen, semoga masih inget sama alur sebelumnya.. ehe

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Hana, Kim Minseok, Others.

 **Rated M**

Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Maaf untuk karakter Baekhyun yang menderita di sini, pun dengan Chanyeol yang kejam. Semoga mereka selalu di limpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan di real life mereka. Aamin.

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **~**

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Nyonya. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Benturan pada kepala pasien mengakibatkan pembuluh darah pada syaraf otaknya pecah. Nyawanya tidak tertolong."

"Ti-tidak mungkin, hiks. Putraku tidak mungkin meninggal! Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya, Dokter. Kalian kubayar untuk menyelamatkannya! Selamatkan Luhan! Selamatkan putraku!"

Tangis Nyonya Xi benar tidak dapat di tahannya. Teriakan nyaringnya tidak terelakan. Beberapa suster berusaha menenangkannya yang terus memukuli tubuh sang dokter yang terdiam tidak melawan.

Sementara itu, Sehun di belakangnya masih terdiam kaku dengan pikiran kosong. Perkataan Dokter beberapa menit yang lalu tentu tidak dapat diterima otaknya. Hingga satu tetes air mata di pipinya mampu mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun. Ia lalu menabrak kasar bahu sang dokter, bertujuan memasuki ruangan dimana kekasihnya berada. Mengabaikan Nyonya Xi yang kini jatuh bersimpuh dengan tangis dan teriakan histerisnya.

Brak,

Sehun kembali mematung setelah pintu pembatas ruangan Luhan berada ia buka dengan kasar. Irisnya terpaku pada tubuh mungil di atas ranjang yang tertutupi selimut sepenuhnya. Dengan langkah gontai dan tetesan air mata, ia dekati tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Bo-bohong. I-ini tidak benar, bukan?" Ucapannya tersendat sementara kedua tangannya bergetar ketika membuka kain selimut yang menutupi bagian wajah kekasihnya.

"Luhan, Ti-tidak. Kumohon bangunlah."

Hatinya mencelos begitu benar mendapati wajah ayu kekasihnya yang ada di balik selimut tersebut. Tangan bergetarnya meraih wajah pasi si kekasih untuk kemudian di usapnya lembut.

"Bangun. Buka matamu, Luhan. Bangun, kumohon. BANGUN!" Sehun menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Luhan, sementara air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Sehun seratus persen menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Beranggapan bahwa semua ini adalah salahnya, semua berawal darinya. Andai dulu ia tidak mendekati Luhan, tidak mencintai dan menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai kekasihnya, semua tidak akan terjadi. Luhan tidak akan menderita. Luhan tidak akan hidup dalam rasa trauma yang menghantuinya. Lelaki itu mungkin akan hidup bahagia dengan senyum manis yang setia menemaninya. Tidak seperti sekarang. Seharusnya tidak.

Sehun meraih tubuh dingin Luhan untuk di peluknya. Mengecup dalam pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Terus seperti itu hingga beberapa saat. Setelah lama hatinya bergejolak dengan pesakitan sepeninggal sang kekasih, Sehun membuka irisnya yang menyorot tajam. Rahangnya mengatup kuat dengan sebuah dendam yang terselip dalam hatinya.

 **~**

Nyonya Xi menghapus air matanya. Hatinya hancur bukan main. Namun semua sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan. Putranya mungkin telah meninggalkannya, namun malaikat kecil yang ditinggalkannya membutuhkan perhatiannya. Sejenak rambut lembut malaikat kecil dalam dekapannya ia usap sebelum menghampiri Sehun yang masih bersimpuh di depan foto Luhan di dalam kamar duka rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sehunaa, Kuatkan hatimu, nak. Kita harus bangkit. Kita tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan atas peninggalan Luhan. Ia sudah cukup menderita dalam hidupnya selama ini. Mungkin melalui jalan inilah Tuhan mengakhiri penderitaannya. Luhan pasti telah bahagia di sana. Terlebih, kau masih memiliki Haowen yang membutuhkan perhatianmu." Ucap Nyonya Xi sembari mengusap lembut bahu tegap Sehun.

Sehun termenung mendengar ucapan Nyonya Xi. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya untuk kemudian berbalik menghadap Nyonya Xi yang tersenyum tipis untuknya.

Pandangannya jatuh pada wajah lelap sang putra dalam dekapan Nyonya Xi. Di usapnya lembut kepala sang putra, bersamaan dengan ide gila yang muncul di kepalanya. Seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya tanpa di ketahui Nyonya Xi di depannya.

 _Kau telah membuat kekasihku menderita selama ini, Chanyeol. Kau merenggut nyawanya yang sangat berharga untukku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Brengsek. Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

 **~**

Hana melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari bandara. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Tangannya tidak berhenti menekan ikon panggil dalam ponselnya. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun belum ada jawaban. Hari bahkan sudah beranjak malam. Rasa Khawatir jelas tidak mampu ia elak dalam benaknya.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku taman dan membanting ponselnya kasar pada bangku taman tersebut. Tangannya ia bawa untuk meremat kasar rambut legamnya.

"Aargh!"

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, Hana menjerit frustasi. Air matanya kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Ia lelah. Takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Apa itu salah? Bukankah keinginannya sangat sederhana? Kenapa begitu kejam Tuhan mempermainkannya?

Hana mengangkat kedua kakinya ke bangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lutut. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya disana. Dadanya yang sesak bukan main ia remat kuat, sesekali bahkan ia pukuli. Hana lelah. Haruskah ia menyerah?

Cukup lama menangis dan meratapi nasibnya, ia lalu meraih ponsel miliknya dan membuka menu pesan didalamnya.

 _Oppa? Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika aku berhenti, maka aku akan berhenti. Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu._

 **~**

Chanyeol meremat ponsel di genggamannya. Bibirnya menyeringai sesaat setelah dirinya membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh adiknya pada ponsel Minseok. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia lalu menekan tombol yang terdapat pada telepon di sampingnya.

"Bawa gadis itu kehadapanku segera."

Setelahnya ia mengusap dagunya sebelum kemudian gelak tawanya memenuhi kamar miliknya.

 _Tidak akan menarik jika kau menyerah begitu saja, gadis bodoh. S_ _etidaknya kau harus melihat seberapa menjijikannya kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu._

 **~**

Minseok segera menundukan kepalanya begitu pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk.

Sementara Suho hanya meliriknya sekilas dan segera membereskan peralatan medisnya kedalam tas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Dingin suara Chanyeol terdengar. Minseok menunduk semakin dalam mendengarnya.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, jelas keadaannya sangat jauh dari kata baik." Jawab Suho dingin dan tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya ia masih bernapas. Aku cukup lega karna aku belum benar-benar puas untuk menghancurkannya." Ujaran Chanyeol benar membuat Minseok meneteskan airmata dalam diam.

"Kau benar-benar gila, Chanyeol. Kau tahu semua kebenarannya. Kau tahu Baekhyun tidak bersalah. Tapi kau masih saja melampiaskannya padanya? Apa kau waras?!" Sentak Suho.

"Aku? entahlah. Aku membencinya ketika ia tersenyum. Aku benci ketika melihat ia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Aku benci ketika seseorang melindunginya. Dan aku benci ketika melihatnya yang sok menjadi pahlawan untuk seseorang." Jawabnya ringan.

"Gila. Sungguh yang Baekhyun cintai adalah adikmu sendiri, Chanyeol. Ia begitu menyayangi, Hana. Dan ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun melukai Hana. Karenanya ia mencoba untuk melindungi Hana. Hana, Chanyeol! Adikmu sendiri! Astaga." Suho meremat kasar rambutnya sendiri setelahnya. Benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli, hyung. Aku hanya bahagia saat mendengar tangisannya. Aku bahagia ketika mendengar rintih kesakitannya. Aku senang saat mendengarnya memohon padaku. Melihat bagaimana kulit lembutnya tergores oleh luka yang kuperbuat, melihat tiap tetes darah yang keluar dari setiap lukanya, melihat tetes airmata di wajah kesakitannya, terasa menakjubkan untukku. Membuatku selalu ingin mendengar dan melihatnya lagi, lagi dan lagi." Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah pucat Baekhyun sama sekali saat mengatakannya.

Suho mematung mendengarnya. Semantara Minseok membeku dengan degup jantung yang bertalu.

"Psikopat."

Lirih suara Suho betul membuat Chanyeol terbahak senang. Tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Seolah membenarkan apa yang di katakan Dokter muda tersebut.

 **~**

Hana mengernyit ketika pening dirasakan kepalanya. Kelopak terepejamnya dengan perlahan ia buka. Bias cahaya dalam ruangan tersebut membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata. Hana melenguh dan mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Namun irisnya terbelalak setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi tempatnya terduduk. Hana menggerakan tubuhnya kasar mencoba melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

"Hmmp!" Hana mencoba berteriak. Namun ia kembali mematung begitu menyadari mulutnya yang turut terjerat sebuah kain.

Hana mencoba menelusuri ruangan tempatnya berada. Namun hatinya mencelos dengan debuman kuat pada jantungnya begitu mendapati sosok yang amat di kenalinya tengah terbaring di atas ranjang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, terlihat rapuh tidak berdaya dengan tubuh yang terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ia lihat.

Hana meneteskan air matanya. Dadanya berdenyut sesak antara rindu dan sakit. Ia terisak dan kembali menggerakan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hmmp! Hiks,"

 _Oppa, Baekhyun Oppa!_ Panggilnya dalam hati.

Hana terus menggerakan tubuhnya, sesekali menatap keberadaan Baekhyun sebelum gerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia lalu memalingkan kepalanya kekiri untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu kamar tempatnya berada.

Irisnya kembali terbelalak dengan jantung berpacu cepat begitu mendapati sosok tinggi Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hana lalu menatapnya tajam dan penuh kebencian pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihatnya. Benar menyadari arti dari tatapan adik kandungnya tersebut. Ia lalu mendekati Hana dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar adik kecilku, hmm? Ah sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri setelah mengatakannya.

Hana menatap bengis Chanyeol di hadapannya. Benar membenci setelah menyadari seperti apa sosok sebenarnya dari lelaki yang menjabat sebagai saudara lelakinya tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya kembali terkekeh melihat raut benci di wajah adiknya. Ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan dengan wajah Hana. Ia arahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus wajah ayu adiknya, namun penolakan adalah yang didapatkannya ketika Hana justru berpaling untuk menghindar.

Chanyeol menghentikan uluran tangannya di udara. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sebelum kemudian berganti dengan sebuah seringai yang membuat Hana merinding seketika.

"Hmmmp!" Dan ketakutan Hana terbukti ketik Chanyeol mencengkram rambut panjang Hana hingga membuat pemiliknya mendongak.

Jeritan Hana teredam oleh kain yang mengikatnya. Ia hanya mampu menangis antara sakit dan kecewa. Benar masih tidak menyangka dengan sosok lain dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Sangat disayangkan kau tidak mengetahui siapa sosok saudaramu yang sebenarnya, Hana. Ck, dan kesalahan itulah yang membuatmu berani menentangku, hmm? Kau dan kekasih jalangmu itu sama saja." Ujar Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Hmmp!"

Sedang Hana semakin menangis ketika cengkraman Chanyeol di rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Andai kalian menuruti apa perkataanku dari awal, semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini! Bukankah aku sudah memberikan kalian kemudahan?! Kalian saja yang mempersulitnya!"

Hana tersentak dan reflek memejamkan kedua irisnya begitu Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Uhh,"

Hana mematung dengan iris membola begitu suara lenguhan yang lain terdengar. Sementara Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Hana dengan perlahan. Ia menegakan tubuhnya dan beralih menengadahkan dagu Hana menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kekasih tercintamu sepertinya telah sadarkan diri. Meskipun menjijikan, tapi kuakui tubuhnya sangat menggairahkan. Ingin kutunjukan seberapa menggairahkannya tubuh kekasihmu itu, hmm?" Chanyeol terbahak setelahnya sembari menghempas dagu Hana.

Hana membola begitu paham sepenuhnya apa yang di maksud Chanyeol.

"Hmmp!" Ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Hana menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan niat kakaknya, namun apadaya berteriak pun ia tak bisa.

"Hmmp!"

 **~**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika suara suara menghampiri pendengarannya. Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak matanya ia buka. Namun pening yang teramat langsung dirasakannya setelahnya. Sontak ia pejamkan kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

Derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Baekhyun kembali membuka paksa kedua kelopaknya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeolah yang tengah mendekatinya.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, sekedar untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Namun, baru saja ia menggerakan sebelah lengannya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, Baekhyun kembali terhempas begitu sakit teramat menjalari setiap persendiannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang telah menapakan sebelah lututnya pada sisian ranjang, dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Berusaha menghindariku, hmm?"

Baekhyun kembali mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun lagi lagi ia harus terhempas karna tidak mampu menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Jeritnya kemudian ketika Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rambutnya, membuatnya mendongak.

"Kau paham betul tidak bisa menghindariku, tapi tetap saja kau masih menentangku, Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan iris terpejam begitu Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangan kurus itu bergetar mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada rambutnya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mendecih melihat ketidakberdayaan Baekhyun. Ia menarik rambut Baekhyun, membuat pemiliknya bangun dari baringannya dan bersimpuh dengan terpaksa. Baekhyun kembali menjerit sakit dibuatnya. Terlebih tubuhnya yang di paksa bergerak tersebut seperti remuk seketika.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di belakang Baekhyun, dan memutar kasar tubuh Baekhyun kesamping tanpa melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin menjerit sakit. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baekhyun bahkan yakin jika beberapa helai rambutnya telah tercabut dari akarnya saking kuatnya cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan bergetarnya yang sebelumnya meremat lemah lengan Chanyeol kini tertahan di belakang tubuh begitu Chanyeol mencengkramnya di belakang tubuhnya, dan mengikat keduanya menggunakan tali yang entah sejak kapan lelaki jangkung itu bawa.

Baekhyun meronta, namun tubuhnya yang lemah bukanlah apa apa jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Lepas, brengsek!"

Serak sentakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tergelak remeh. Lelaki jangkung itu kembali mencengkram kuat rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kembali terdongak dengan kedua iris terpejam kuat. Menahan sakit.

"Adiku sayang, apa sekarang kau lihat betapa lemahnya kekasih jalangmu ini, hmm?"

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sontak membuaka kedua irisnya. Kedua bening itu lantas terbelalak begitu mendapati gadis yang sangat dirindukannya, sekaligus gadis yang ingin dihindarinya selama ini tengah terikat di sebuah kursi di depan sana dengan wajah yang di penuhi air mata.

"Hmmp!" Hana menggerakan tubuhnya kasar, namun semakin menangis begitu merasa itu percuma.

"Ha-hana," Lirih Baekhyun.

"Bahagia karna sudah saling bertemu, hmm?"

Chanyeol semakin menguatkan rematannya pada rambut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mendongak.

Sementara Hana semakin meronta di tempatnya.

"Hana, akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa jalang ini tidaklah pantas kau cintai. Dan kau jalang! Akan kubuat kau sadar betapa menjijikannya dirimu untuk bersanding dengan adiku!"

Baekhyun terpejam kuat mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat mendengar perkataan lelaki jangkung tersebut. Dan melihat keadaannya saat ini membuat Baekhyun sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang akan lelaki jangkung tersebut lakukan terhadap dirinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya begitu Chanyeol mulai menjilat sensual pipinya, tepat di hadapan Hana. Gadis yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

 **Bersambung..**


	14. Chapter 14

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga ga bosen, semoga masih inget sama alur sebelumnya.. ehe

 **Just Love Him**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Hana, Kim Suho, Kim Minseok, Others.

 **Rated M**

 ** _Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Maaf untuk karakter Baekhyun yang menderita di sini, pun dengan Chanyeol yang kejam. Semoga mereka selalu di limpahkan kebahagiaan dan kesehatan di real life mereka. Aamin_**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tulisan bercetak _miring_ merupakan flashback cerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **...**

Irisnya terpejam erat dengan kening berkerut dalam ketika cengkraman pada rambutnya terasa semakin menguat. Erangan keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka ketika kepalanya yang terdongak dipaksa menoleh dengan kasar.

Air mata semakin membanjiri wajah pucatnya ketika bibir tebal itu untuk kesekian kalinya melumat kasar belah bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang mampu ia lakukan selain menyalahkan takdir. Takdir yang membuatnya terlahir sebagai lelaki, namun takdir pula yang membuatnya diperlakukan layaknya wanita lemah.

Dadanya yang terasa diremat kuat dari dalam hanya membuat nafasnya sesak. Tangannya yang terikat tidak membantu sama sekali. Tubuhnya bahkan terasa semakin remuk ketika dipaksa menegak sedemikian rupa. Ia bahkan yakin luka cambuk sebelumnya kembali terbuka karena tubuhnya yang dipaksa meregang.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik sakit ketika lagi-lagi kepalanya dipaksa mendongak hingga mempertontonkan leher putihnya yang berkeringat dingin.

Bibirnya Baekhyun gigit dengan kuat ketika bibir tebal Chanyeol beralih menggigit dan menyesap kuat lehernya. Chanyeol menjilat tanda yang baru saja dibuatnya. Ia sempat menatap adiknya di depan sana dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

"Kau lihat, Hana? Pantaskah lelaki ini untuk kau cintai?"

Sementara Hana hanya menggerakan tubuhnya yang terikat dengan tidak berdaya. Air mata yang keluar hanya membuat pandangannya memburam. Teriakannya yang teredam kain yang mengikat mulutnya hanya membuatnya semakin frustasi. Dan hanya nama Baekhyun yang mampu ia rapal berkali-kali dalam hati.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihatnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merambat ke dada Baekhyun dan melepas dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Di singkapnya sebelah kerah kemeja Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan pundak putihnya yang begitu menggoda. Ia merundukan kepalanya hendak meraih pundak Baekhyun sebelum getar suara lelaki itu menghentikannya.

"De-demi Tuhan a-aku sangat mem-bencimu Park Cha-nyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar ucapan penuh penekanan yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Aku tahu, sayang." Bisiknya.

"Aargh!"

Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika Chanyeol menggigit kuat perpotongan pundaknya. Baekhyun bahkan mampu merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol yang menembus kulitnya. Tangannya yang terikat terkepal kuat. Sakit sekali. Tubuhnya semakin menegang dengan otot-otot yang tercetak keluar. Belum lagi cengkraman Chanyeol pada helai rambutnya yang membuat beberapa helai tercabut sekaligus dari pangkalnya. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan rembasan darah dari kulit kepalanya.

Chanyeol menyesap rakus darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya tersebut. Jiwa iblisnya semakin berkoar melihatnya. Mendengar Baekhyun yang terengah di sela isakan tertahannya membuat birahi Chanyeol semakin tersulut. Ia menarik kedua pundak Baekhyun kesamping, hingga posisinya kini saling berhadapan. Baekhyun tersentak dan kembali mengerang sakit.

"Akh!" Irisnya kembali terpejam ketika Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambutnya. Denyut menyakitkan itu begitu terasa di bagian tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu, jalang."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang menampar pelan pipinya. Irisnya terbelalak sepenuhnya ketika mendapati kejantanan Chanyeol yang menegang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun sontak memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh enggan melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Namun bukan Chanyeol jika ia membiarkan begitu saja seseorang menolaknya. Ia kembali mencengkram rambut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit dan dengan segera melesakan kejantanannya pada rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersedak hingga ingin muntah ketika kepala kejantanan Chanyeol menyodok hingga ke pangkal mulutnya . Bibirnya terbuka lebar tanpa mampu ia gerakan. Air mata semakin banyak keluar, sementara dadanya sakit bukan main. Baekhyun mengernyit di antara pesakitan yang di rasakannya. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup sekedar bernafas setelah ini. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hana di samping sana saat ini. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hina dan tidak memiliki harga diri lagi.

Sementara Hana tercekat dengan kedua iris membola. Meskipun buram, pemandangan di depannya sungguh menusuk hingga kerelung hati. Haruskah Chanyeol melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk memisahkan Baekhyun darinya?

"Hmmp!" Teriakan Baekhyun tertahan kejantanan Chanyeol.

Irisnya terpejam kuat dengan kening mengernyit dalam begitu Chanyeol menggerakan kejantanannya. Ia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, namun cengkraman Chanyeol pada rambutnya menahan pergerakannya.

"Ssh, brengsek."

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol menggeram rendah begitu nikmat ia rasakan dari mulut hangat Baekhyun. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang kini meronta kepayahan. Tangannya yang terikat bahkan kini telah lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Kakinya yang ia paksa gerakan, hanya membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya sakit bukan main karna luka kemarin. Baekhyun hanya mampu mengeluarkan air matanya di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hhh, Brengsek. Sial!"

Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya dan menggantinya dengan hentakan-hentakan dalam. Saliva yang membasahi dagu dan leher Baekhyun bahkan hanya membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ia merasa akan segera _sampai._ Dan benar, tiga hentakan kuat yang ia lakukan benar membuatnya mengeluarkan sperma tepat di dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun limbung kesamping ketika Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambutnya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulutnya. Dimuntahkan sperma Chanyeol yang tertelan olehnya. Belum sempat ia bernafas dengan benar, Chanyeol menyentak pundaknya hingga ia terbaring sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya membusung karna tangannya yang terikat tertahan di punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap sayu dengan ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol sejenak menyelami wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memucat. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa sosok di bawahnya memang sungguh sempurna. Indah bak malaikat. Namun penolakan dan tatapan takut yang lelaki tersebut tunjukan, membuat Chanyeol menutup nuraninya. Membuat Chanyeol melakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkannya. Ia pun merundukan kepalanya dan berbisik penuh penekanan tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Tubuhmu, detak nadimu, debar jantungmu, bahkan hela nafasmu adalah milikku. Hanya milikku."

Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sementara jantungnya berpacu kuat. Baekhyun merasa begitu takut saat ini. Ia belum pernah merasa sebegitu takutnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menyangkalnya, namun hati dan pikirannya sepakat bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa lari dari jerat Chanyeol setelah ini.

Pun dengan Hana di tempatnya. Ia mematung mendengar bisik ucapan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Meskipun dingin, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang hangat bagi Hana. Dan apa yang ia lihat di depannya seolah menampar semua persepsinya terhadap saudara lelakinya tersebut.

Hana mematung. Pikirannya kosong. Irisnya memaksa tetap terbuka, seolah merekam perlakuan saudara lelakinya terhadap Baekhyun, lelaki yang dicintainya.

Hana hanya diam tercekat. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengoyak kemeja Baekhyun seperti binatang. Hana hanya diam tercekat. Mendengar teriakan pilu Baekhyun di bawah kuasa saudara lelakinya tersebut.

Sementara Chanyeol menuli. Chanyeol seperti kesetanan. Tangannya mencengkram rahang Baekhyun dan melumat begitu kasar bibirnya kemudian. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan ketika Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mencumbunya dengan penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun terengah hebat begitu Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya. Namun ia kembali mengerang ketika lehernya di gigit dengan kuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Aargh!!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika gigi-gigi Chanyeol menembus kulit lehernya. Baekhyun mencoba menggeleng, perihnya bukan main. Ia meraung ketika Chanyeol berganti menyesap bagian tersebut. Namun Baekhyun kembali menjerit ketika Chanyeol berganti mengigit puting kirinya lalu menyesapnya kuat. Kakinya menjejak lemah. Raungannya memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Darah merembas dari puting kirinya ketika Chanyeol beralih ke puting yang satunya. Namun ia hanya menyesapnya seperti bayi kehausan di sana.

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya pada perut rata Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang ia bubuhkan di sana, sebelum menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah di antara segukannya. Chanyeol semakin berkabut ketika pandangannya ia turunkan pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Tubuh putih itu basah oleh keringat. Terlihat mengkilat karena cahaya lampu. Lehernya sedikit mengeluarkan darah di bagian yang ia gigit sebelumnya. Pun dengan pundaknya. Bagian itu bahkan telah meruam biru. Ibu jarinya ia usapkan pada puting kiri Baekhyun yang membengkak dan mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun berjengit merasakannya. Chanyeol terus melayangkan pandangannya hingga berhenti pada kejantanan Baekhyun yang _tertidur._ Bagian tersebut terlihat membiru dan sedikit bengkak karna ulahnya kemarin. Chanyeol menyeringai ketika pikiran untuk melakukannya lagi terbesit di kepalanya. Ia pun mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian tersebut dan menggenggamnya kuat.

"Arrggh! Ti-tidak, Jangan! Aargh!"

Baekhyun berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika sebelah tangan Chanyeol mencengkram dan meremas kuat kejantanannya yang masih luka. Baekhyun mendongak dan menggeleng kasar. Sakitnya bukan main. Pandangannya menggelap seketika. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menemukan nafasnya tepat ketika Chanyeol menggigit dan menyedot dengan kuat ujung kejantanannya. Tangannya bahkan tidak berhenti meremat kasar pangkal kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Aaarghh!!"

Baekhyun membusung tinggi ketika sesuatu akhirnya keluar dari lubang kejantanannya. Bukan sperma hasil orgasme, melainkan darah pekat.

Chanyeol menampung darah yang di keluarkan Baekhyun di mulutnya. Ia menyeringai sebelum meraih bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka kedalam ciuman kasarnya. Membagi darah di dalam mulutnya kepada Baekhyun melalui ciumannya. Baekhyun terhenyak dan mencoba melepaskan ciuman lelaki itu. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dengan kuat dan sontak terbatuk, memuntahkan darah yang terdapat di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hmm? Bukankah darahmu sangat manis? persis seperti dirimu, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekyun sebelum kemudian mengulumnya.

"Bu-bunuh saja sekalian a-aku, Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam. Lelaki itu terpejam dengan rembasan air mata yang setia mengalir. Jemarinya ia arahkan pada wajah Baekhyun dan menelusuri pahatan indah tersebut. Ibu jarinya berhenti di bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Ia hapus darah yang keluar dari luka di bagian tersebut. Di kecupnya ujung bibir Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mencengkram kasar rahang Baekhyun.

"Akan. Jika sudah saatnya."

Ucapnya sebelum membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun dan menghujamkan kejantanannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyun. Mengamati bagaimana wajah indah itu terdongak ketika penyatuan tubuh itu berlangsung. Baekhyun tidak berteriak. Namun Chanyeol tahu lelaki itu tercekat. Wajahnya yang merah padam karena menahan sakit tidak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggerakan kejantanannya. Menghentaknya perlahan namun begitu dalam. Mengamati Baekhyun yang terpejam kuat dengan nafas tersendat seiring dorongan yang ia lakukan. Begitu indah. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahan. Di raihnya bibir bergetar Baekhyun kedalam pagutannya dengan dorongan cepat yang ia lakukan di bawah sana.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mampu berteriak. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan punggungnya basah hingga mengenai tangannya yang terikat. Dan sungguh Baekhyun tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana keadaan kejantanannya saat ini. Karna fokusnya terarah pada kasar gerakan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya berharap ia tidak akan terbangun kembali setelah ia terpejam nanti.

 **...**

"Kim Minseok?!"

Minseok tersentak begitu sebuah suara memanggilnya bersamaan dengan gedoran pada pintu kamarnya.

"Dokter Suho?" Lirihnya.

Ia lalu bergegas mendekati daun pintu dan menempelkan telinganya disana. "Dokter! Tolong! hiks, Baekhyun..."

"Menjauh dari pintu!"

Minseok segera menjauh dari pintu. Sementara Suho mulai mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut dengan tubuhnya. Berkali-kali, sebelum tendangan berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri Minseok dan meremat pundak lelaki tersebut.

"Tu-tuan Chanyeol mem-bunuh Luhan. Ia juga menyandra adikknya bersama Baekhyun di kamar. Penjaga mengurungku ketika aku mencoba mencegahnya. Sudah hampir ti-tiga jam sejak Tuan Chanyeol memasuki kamar, tapi aku belum mendengar a-apapun. A-aku takut Baekhyun... Keadaan Baek-baekhyun.."

Suho mengeraskan rahangnya sebelum memeluk Minseok yang bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol benar-benar di luar batas.

"Kita kesana sekarang."

Minseok mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkahkan kakinya.

 **...**

 **"** Chanyeol, buka pintunya, Brengsek!"

Suho menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kuat, dan mencoba mendobraknya sesampainya disana. "Buka, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol di dalam sana sempat menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap sejenak pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum kembali mencumbu punggung Baekhyun dan kembali menggerakan kejantanannya.

Ia justru semakin mempercepat sodokannya ketika hasrat kembali menuntutnya untuk segera sampai. Di tamparnya kuat belah bokong Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia kembali orgasme.

"Chanyeol, Brengsek. Buka pintunya!!"

Chanyeol menggeram lalu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun. Kembali ia buka paha Baekhyun sebelum memasukan kejantanannya dan bergerak kuat di dalam sana. Ia menatap wajah pasi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Bibirnya terbuka namun tidak bersuara. Irisnya menatap kosong udara di hadapannya. Chanyeol tahu lelaki itu tengah berada di ambang kesadarannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia justru mencengkram pinggul Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Chanyeol! Buka, brengsek!"

Suho meremat rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa pintu kamar Baekhyun begitu kuat hingga tidak mampu di dobraknya? Minseok di belakangnya hanya menangis sembari mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah.

Suho kembali menggedor pintu kayu tersebut dan berteriak lebih keras. Berharap Chanyeol mendengar apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Tidak cukupkah kau menyiksa Baekhyun selama ini, Chanyeol?! Kau berhasil menghancurkannya! Ku mohon berhenti! Kau bahkan telah berhasil membunuh Luhan!"

Suho menendang kuat pintu kayu tersebut. "Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau memperkosa Baekhyun di hadapan adikmu sendiri?! Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun bahkan sedang mengandung saat ini, Brengsek!"

Chanyeol benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya saat ini. Gairahnya hilang begitu saja. Ia tersentak mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

"Baekhyun..."

Iris sipitnya bergetar dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang bergerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun sedetik kemudian lelaki itu terpejam, benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

Sementara Hana terperanjat di tempatnya. Telinganya berdengung mendengar teriakan tersebut. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang di dengarnya? Jika benar, sungguh Hana tidak sanggup menerimanya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membenarkan celananya. Ia rengkuh pundak Baekhyun, hingga membuatnya terduduk dalam rengkuhannya.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya lirih.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ia begitu tertohok mendengar perkataan Suho. Semua dendamnya seolah lenyap dan hanya tertuju pada perasaan Baekhyun. Apa yang lelaki itu rasakan ketika mendengarnya? Tidak, benarkah apa yang di katakan Suho? Baekhyun mengandung? anaknya?

Chanyeol menggulirkan pandangannya pada perut rata Baekhyun. Di sentuhnya perut tersebut, dan seketika sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Terlebih ketika sepenuhnya ia mampu menangkap keadaan Baekhyun yang kini di penuhi darah di beberapa bagian, terlebih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera melepas ikatan tangan Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Suho di depan sana bahkan tersentak dengan pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia hendak menyalak, namun urung ketika melihat Chanyeol yang membopong Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu dengan langkah tergesa. Tanpa bertanya pun ia mengerti. Karenanya ia membiarkan lelaki tersebut membawa Baekhyun dan segera memasuki kamar Baekhyun dimana Hana berada.

 **...**

 _Suho menatap selembar kertas di genggamannya untuk yang kesekian kali._ _Namun hasil yang di lihatnya tetaplah sama. Ia lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menggebrak meja di depannya._

 _Sebenarnya Suho menyadari ada yang berbeda ketika ia menangani keadaan Baekhyun kemarin. Tepat ketika ia memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan Baekhyun. Suho berusaha menyangkal hal tersebut. Namun sebagai dokter perasaannya menuntun untuk segera memastikan kejanggalannya. Ia pun mengambil sample darah Baekhyun dan membawanya kerumah sakit._

 _"Kau benar-benar melakukannya Chanyeol."_

 _Suho kembali mengusap wajahnya. Jika dipikir kembali, bukankah ini semua kesalahannya? Ia yang tengah mabuk karena rasa frustasinya pada sang kekasih, tidak sadar menarik lengan seorang gadis yang hendak menolongnya di pinggir jalan untuk kemudian menyeretnya ke sebuah gang yang terlampau sepi. Tanpa sadar pula ia memperkosa gadis tersebut dengan amarah yang begitu memuncak hingga menimbulkan rasa trauma yang begitu dalam._

 _Suho tidak pernah berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat itu membuat keadaan sebegitu kacaunya. Merusak persahabatan, merusak percintaan, pun merusak harga diri seseorang._

 _Suho sempat menyangkal bahwa ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan. Bagaimanapun ia sudah pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol. Bahwa ialah yang telah memperkosa kekasihnya. Namun saat itu, dendam Chanyeol sudah bukan pada kematian kekasihnya. Melainkan penolakan yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya._

 _Suho tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh di hati Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun berganti dengan obsesi. Merubahnya menjadi seorang psikopat yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun sedalam-dalamnya._

 **Bersambung..**


	15. Chapter 15

Halo teman-teman.

Setelah saya menghilang begitu lama, sekiranya teman-teman masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita saya yang sudah berjamur, berlumut, dan berkarat ini. Sebelum benar-benar membusuk, dan selagi saya memiliki banyak waktu karna #dirumahaja maka saya isi kegabutan saya dengan melanjutkan imajinasi saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini supaya lebih produktif.

Tetap jaga kesehatan, tetap semangat, tetap bersyukur teman-teman. Mudah-mudahan kita semua dilindungi dari segala macam penyakit dan semoga keadaan ini segera membaik dan kembali pulih seperti sebelumnya. Aamiin..

 **Just Love Him**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Park Hana, Kim Suho, Kim Minseok, Others.

 **Rated M**

 ** _Mohon maaf untuk typo yang masih berserakan, Padahal udah aku coba perbaiki. Dan mohon maaf aku belum ingin penderitaan Baekhyun berakhir. hehehe_**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempatnya tanpa gerak sedikitpun. Pandangannya lurus menatap kosong perut Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimut.

 _"Benar, Carrier. Lelaki dengan rahim ditubuhnya memang jarang di temui di dunia ini. Kelainan gen reproduksi pada tubuhnya mengakibatkan terbentuknya rahim yang seharusnya hanya tumbuh di gen reproduksi wanita. Bahaya atau tidaknya tergantung bagaimana keadaan carrier tersebut. Karna memang kehamilan pada seorang carrier berkali kali lipat lebih rentan daripada kehamilan wanita pada umumnya. Istirahat yang cukup, nutrisi yang baik, serta kondisi psikis yang bagus, akan membuat kehamilannya berjalan dengan mudah."_

Chanyeol kira ucapan Suho beberapa waktu yang lalu merupakan gertakan semata agar Chanyeol menghentikan perlakuannya saat itu. Namun ucapan dokter setelahnya terus berputar dalam kepalanya.

 _"Usianya menginjak minggu kedua. Mohon di jaga sebaik mungkin."_

Cklek _,_

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Suho dengan raut frustasi diwajahnya. Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal.

"Kau lihat?" Ucap Suho sesampainya di samping Chanyeol. Dari nada bicaranya jelas tersimpan emosi yang tengah berusaha ditahannya.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap mematung dengan iris yang menatap datar wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Kau menghamilinya. Benar-benar berhasil menghancurkannya. Ah, bahkan dia hampir kehilangan janin yang di kandungnya jika saja dokter telat menanganinya. Ini yang kau inginkan bukan? Melihatnya menderita, melihatnya hancur seperti ini."

Suho menggertakan giginya seselesainya kalimat tersebut ia ucapkan. Benar tidak mengerti dimana nurani lelaki tinggi di sampingnya tersebut. Ia menarik nafas untuk sejenak meredam emosinya. "Kau puas? Sekarang apa rencanamu, brengsek? Memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh remeh. Ia meremat rambutnya menahan tawa, dengan mata terpejam. Suho disampingnya lantas menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok jangkung tersebut. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, tidak memahami apa yang dipikirkan lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terlelap. "Hyung, bukankah itu terlalu mudah?"

"Cha-Chanyeol, kau.."

"Aku menginginkan bayinya. Aku juga ingin dia menyayangi bayinya hingga tidak ingin kehilangannya." Ucapnya lirih dengan raut lembut di wajahnya.

"Maka setelah bayinya lahir, aku akan mengambilnya dan dia tidak akan bertemu dengan bayi tersebut. Disanalah penderitaan sesungguhnya akan dimulai." Lanjutnya.

"Brengsek!"

Suho menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan langsung melayangkan tinju tepat mengenai rahang lelaki tersebut. Amarahnya benar tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Setelah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan, sedikitpun tidak ada sesal di hatinya. Oh, Suho ragu jika lelaki itu bahkan memiliki hati di tubuhnya.

"Brengsek kau, Chanyeol! Tidakkah kau memiliki nurani, huh? Bajingan!"

Pukulan demi pukulan ia layangkan pada wajah Chanyeol yang kini terkapar di lantai. Lelaki itu tidak melawan, justru tertawa dengan apa yang lelaki di atasnya lakukan. Hingga seorang dokter dan beberapa suster menghentikan pukulan Suho dan segera membawa lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" Tanya seorang suster yang membantunya untuk terduduk.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan mengusap luka di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

 **...**

Tubuh kurusnya condong kedepan. Irisnya terbelalak menatap kosong udara di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan deru nafas yang terdengar memburu.

"Arrghh!"

Sesekali jeritan terdengar memenuhi ruangan tempatnya berada bersamaan dengan rontaan pada kedua tangannya yang terikat di kaki ranjang. Terus seperti itu hingga lelah menyergap dan menggantikannya dengan isak tangis menyedihkan.

"Hana terjerat dalam memori menyakitkan yang disaksikannya beberapa waktu lalu. Dokter bilang trauma yang di alaminya telah mengguncang pikiran dan jiwanya. Dokter menyarankan psikiater untuk membantunya keluar dari ingatan tersebut. Sebelum dinyatakan sembuh, Hana harus di rawat disini agar mendapatkan pengawasan intensif."

Minseok memandang prihatin gadis itu dari kaca sekat yang membatasi ruangan tersebut. Air mata yang menetes segera ia hapus menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, Dokter?" Lanjutnya pada Suho melalui panggilan telepon yang masih tersambung.

 _"Keadaannya masih kritis. Sampai saat inipun dia belum sadarkan diri. Dokter akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut setelah dia siuman."_

"Lalu ba-bagaimana dengan kandungannya?" Tanya Minseok ragu.

Jika boleh jujur, apa yang didengarnya perihal kehamilan Baekhyun belum bisa diterima otaknya. Minseok sangat menyayangkan nasib buruk yang dialami lelaki manis itu. Akan seperti apakah reaksi Baekhyun setelah lelaki itu sadarkan diri? Akankah Baekhyun menerima kehamilannya? Mengingat bahwa lelaki itu begitu membenci nasib yang di jalaninya selama ini.

 _"Baekhyun hampir kehilangan janinnya. Beruntung dokter segera menanganinya saat itu. Meskipun kondisinya sangat lemah saat ini."_

Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dipipinya. Minseok segera membekap mulutnya ketika sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baekhyunaa," Lirihnya.

 **...**

Kelopak indahnya terbuka dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan dua iris bening di baliknya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling tempatnya berada sebelum beranjak mendudukan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat ringan.

Putih bersih tidak berujung. Dahinya mengernyit melihat tempatnya berada. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berpendar memperhatikan tempat tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang di dapatinya selain warna putih.

 _"Di-dimana ini?"_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun,"

Ia memutar tubuhnya ketika panggilan tersebut terdengar menyerukan namanya.

"Baekhyun,"

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun,"

Ia bergerak gelisah ketika tidak mendapati sosok yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hyung, Luhan hyung kau dimana?!"

Benar, itu suara Luhan. Kakak lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya frustasi.

"Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari tanpa arah. Rambut legamnya ia remat frustasi sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk bersimpuh.

"Hyung, Luhan hyung."

Air mata bahkan telah membasahi wajahnya. Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut. Ia menangis keras disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun terhenyak begitu suara itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan sentuhan lembut pada lengannya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga sosok luhan yang tengah tersenyum jelas terlihat di hadapannya. Baekhyun pun sontak memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

"Tidak seharusnya kau disini." Ucap Luhan dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu." Lirih Baekhyun disela tangisannya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengusap air mata di wajah Baekhyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Setidaknya bukan untuk sekarang. Kau memiliki malaikat kecil yang membutuhkan perlindunganmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan luhan di pipinya dan menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau, hyung. Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Ia tidak berdosa. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia menginginkan kehidupan darimu. Kau harus menjaganya, Baekhyun. Jaga dia dengan baik."

Baekhyun semakin menggeleng keras. Ia meronta dalam genggaman Luhan. Pandangannya mengabur tepat ketika Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Kau harus kembali Baekhyun."

 **...**

Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ia mengernyit sebelum kembali terpejam karna cahaya ruangan yang menerpa penglihatannya. Ia kembali membuka kelopaknya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya ruangan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menelusuri ruangan tempatnya berada sebelum terhenti pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Baekhyun kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Aku masih hidup?"

Lirih ucapan itu menghentikan langkah Minseok. Lelaki itu kembali memutar tubuhnya dan memandang pilu Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya. Minseok lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan dengan ragu meraih telapak tangan lelaki itu untuk di genggamnya. Minseok memaksakan senyumnya meskipun kini lelaki itu tengah menahan panas dimatanya.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kau harus banyak mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Hmm?"

"Supaya aku lekas pulih dan benda menjijikan di perutku dapat terus bertahan. Begitu maksudmu, hyung?"

"Baek-Baekhyunaa, Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

Baekhyun diam dan membiarkan lelaki itu beranjak meninggalkannya. Setetes air mata yang mengalir ia biarkan tanpa ingin menghapusnya. Toh apa lagi yang mampu membuatnya merasa malu? Bahkan harga diri pun tidak lagi dimilikinya.

Tidak lama, Minseok kembali bersama seorang dokter yang mengikutinya di belakang. Baekhyun hanya diam menatap kosong udara di hadapannya.

"Kondisimu masih lemah. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu supaya luka di tubuhmu cepat mengering. Kau harus dirawat disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan supaya kami dapat memeriksa kondisimu secara intensif."

"Terimakasih, dokter." Ucap Minseok. Dokter tersebut hanya tersenyum dan permisi untuk undur diri.

"Katakan padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Ujar Minseok dengan lembut.

 **...**

Terhitung sudah satu minggu Baekhyun siuman setelah lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri selama lima hari. Kondisinya semakin membaik meskipun lelaki itu masih membutuhkan perawatan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit. Selama itu pula Minseok tetap mengawasi Baekhyun dan melaporkan keadaan lelaki itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tuan Baekhyun masih tidak berbicara hingga saat ini, Tuan. Ia hanya akan memakan makanannya dan diam mematung setelah meminum obatnya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya meskipun dokter mengatakan kondisinya semakin membaik."

 _"Terus awasi dia dan beritahukan segalanya padaku."_

"Baik, Tuan."

Minseok menatap ponsel di genggamannya cukup lama. Sebenarnya, jika bisa, Minseok tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia ingin terlepas dari jerat kuasa Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selama suaminya masih dalam genggaman lelaki tinggi itu. Terlepas dari itu, Minseok pun tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Lelaki itu tidak memiliki siapapun selain janin yang di kandungnya. Dan jauh di lubuk hati Minseok, ia sangat khawatir jika Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran buruk tentang keadaannya terlebih janin yang di kandungnya. Mengingat lelaki itu hanya diam saja dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak saat itu. Karenanya Minseok tidak dapat melepas atensinya dari lelaki itu, terlepas ia harus melaporkan setiap keadaan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

 _"Kau benar-benar iblis, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Bahkan adik kandungmu sendiri mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa karna perbuatanmu, sementara tidak ada sedikitpun sesal di dirimu. Setelah semuanya, kau bahkan membuat Dokter Suho harus hidup di balik jeruji besi. Apalagi yang akan kau perbuat, Chanyeol?"_ Lirih Minseok dalam hati.

"Tolong lindungi Baekhyun, Tuhan." Ucapnya kemudian sebelum membuka pintu ruangan tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

 **...**

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Minseok yang tertidur di atas sofa. Lama Baekhyun memperhatikan Minseok dengan segala pemikirannya sebelum ia menunduk untuk menatap perut ratanya.

 _"Aku telah hidup menderita selama ini. Aku bahkan tidak lagi memiliki harga diri. Lelaki itu, lelaki itu telah membunuh orang yang kucintai. Lelaki itu telah membuat orang-orang di dekatku menderita. Aku dengar Hana mengalami trauma yang mengganggu jiwanya. Suho hyung pun harus mendekam di penjara karna membelaku. Dan Minseok hyung, dia lelaki baik yang hanya ingin melindungi suaminya. Bukankah aku adalah penyebab semuanya? Aku bahkan tidak berharap untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi jika aku mati, siapa yang akan membalaskan semuanya?"_

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya dalam hati. Ia terpejam dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu sesak mulai merambati dadanya. Sebenarnya, selama ini Baekhyun telah mencuri dengar percakapan Minseok dengan Suho sebelum dokter muda itu mendekam di penjara karna perbuatan Chanyeol. Dari sanalah ia tahu segalanya.

Saat itu, tidak lama ia sadarkan diri, Baekhyun memang memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun setelah mengetahui segalanya dan merenunginya, ia pikir akan terlalu mudah bagi Chanyeol jika ia mati. Dan setelah memikirkan matang-matang, iapun bertekad untuk membalaskan semuanya terhadap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dan kembali menatap datar perut ratanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremat perut yang kini tengah tumbuh kehidupan di dalamnya.

 _"Aku membiarkanmu hidup bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu. Tapi karna aku ingin menggunakanmu untuk menghancurkan lelaki itu."_

 **...**

Satu minggu kemudian Baekhyun sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang. Lelaki itu duduk di atas ranjang ketika Minseok tengah mengemasi perlengkapannya.

"Kita pulang," Ucap Minseok pelan dengan menatap sendu Baekhyun yang mematung.

Baekhyun berdecih dan tersenyum miring. "Maksudmu kembali ke rumah menjijikan itu, Hyung?"

"B-Baek,"

Minseok jelas terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Baekhyun di hadapannya seperti bukan Baekhyun yang di kenalnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis kepada Minseok. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada disisiku, hyung."

Minseok terdiam dan masih menatap tidak mengerti lelaki di hadapannya. Hingga ia tersentak ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Minseok dan sedikit merematnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu terus menginjak-nginjak kita, Hyung. Aku akan membuatnya jera. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, hmm?"

"Baekhyunaa," Lirih Minseok.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menatap lembut lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri tersebut.

"Kau sudah menjagaku selama ini. Sekarang giliranku untuk menjagamu."

 **...**

"Istirahatlah." Ucap Minseok membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Benar, ia telah kembali ke Mansion milik Chanyeol. Ia telah kembali ke kamar yang menjadi saksi kebejatan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun sudah menetapkan tekadnya untuk tidak menyerah saat ini. Karna itulah sekuat tenaga ia menekan bayang-bayang yang berputar di kepalanya akan kejadian yang terjadi padanya di kamar ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya di balik selimut.

"Aku akan datang jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Minseok pun lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus menatap punggung sempitnya yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Perlahan namun pasti gambaran-gambaran bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya saat itu berputar di kepalanya. Baekhyun meremat kuat selimut di tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya. Namun sialnya bayangan Hana yang terikat di kursi, benar terlihat jelas di bayangannya ketika ia menatap tembok di depannya. Baekhyun lalu menarik kasar selimutnya hingga menutupi kapalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sementara nafasnya terengah. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh lemah Baekhyun, kau harus kuat. Kau harus kuat, kau harus kuat."

Kalimat itu terus ia ucapkan bagai mantra hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam ke alam bawah sadar. Baekhyun terlelap. Sejenak melupakan beban hidupnya, dan mungkin mempersiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengubah judul dan summary cerita ini, karna ide awal aku membuat cerita ini itu tidak sejalan dengan alur yang aku buat.. Bagaimana menurut kalian?


End file.
